A Titan's Daughter: Clashes and Collisions
by tomatoxstrawberry
Summary: Lilo Johnson is back-though not because she wants to be. Will Lilo be able to keep up with everything being thrown at her without clashing and colliding farther out of balance? Its almost too bad a certain son of Hades isn't done with her yet.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, they belong to Rick Riordan not me. I most postively do not own Castle Hilo Hawaiian Hotel. I also do not own the song nor the song lyrics to the song _Shake It_, as far as I know they both belong to Metro Station-not me. ****I just own Lilo Johnson, Thomas Hopkins, this plot, and any of the other original characters you notice here. **

**Thank you to Novellum Nerdium for beta-reading for me, you are the best beta anyone could ever ask for! And thank you to all the readers who've been with me and Lilo from the very start of this-I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 19, 2012, 4:30 PM<strong>

"Seth!" Lilo Johnson tackled a tall, slightly tanned boy in a blue graduation gown with a hug, a silly smile plastered on her face as she tip toed to give her childhood friend a small kiss on his right cheek. Her high school diploma was tucked securely underneath her right arm, along with the award for being ranked as number eight in the school's top ten. Her graduation cap was lost and forgotten deep in the crowds of fellow graduates and parents; three rings of handmade flower-leis hung around Lilo's neck.

A camera flash went off in the back ground.

Noelani and Zack Johnson threw a secretive glance at each other. Her mother only let herself smile a small bit at the young adults. Lilo's step father only rolled his eyes and later chuckled half heartedly at the sight playing out in front of him before turning his camera to the other graduates in the family: Mat and Kino.

"You two," Noelani called out at her nephews, "Look over here!" Lilo just went on with her conversation with the boy she hugged earlier.

"Can you believe it?" Seth Iha asked, looking down at Lilo, "We're finally done with high school!"

Lilo only gave the eighteen year old boy another smile only it was smaller this time, along with an easy shrug of her shoulders. "I'm still trying to get over the fact Mat actually graduated with us."

"College, baby!" Mat's voice boomed into their conversation as he tackled the two, one arm slung around both their shoulders. Mat Kaeha's brown eyes held a life's worth of playfulness as he towered over Lilo's head, swaying as if he was going to break out into an impromptu dance; his dark curls of hair bouncing slightly along with the movements too. He placed a kiss on his cousin's temple before simply nodding in acknowledgement at Seth. "Where's the salutatorian?"

"Kino!" Lilo waved her free hand around to catch her other cousin's attention, "Kino! Get over here!"

Promptly, a lean and tanned boy with two plaques in his hands walked over towards the trio. Thick rings of flower leis circled around his neck; a reassured grin tugging at his lips. Lilo gave her cousin a sideways hug with her free hand, and in return he messed up her hair.

"Zack," Noelani gently tapped on her husband's forearm and pointed in the direction of four graduates, "Take a picture."

Another camera flash went off in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>May 19, 2012, 9:15 PM<strong>

Nico held back a moan as a girl kissed him slowly on the Adam's apple; a small, almost nonexistent grunt manages to escape. The girl's pedicure hands calmly working their way down towards his pants, undoing his belt at a slow pace. Okay, he was just losing interest right now.

Kandy? Kara? Kelsey? He couldn't remember her name, but he knew it started off with a 'K' and her last name was Rite. She was a daughter of Circe; dark hair with purple streaks in it, dark eyes, thin but soft lips, and pale skin.

"Nico!" A feminine voice squealed as harsh knocks echoed at the door of the Hades cabin, "Nico di Angelo, you two timing cheat!"

"You're still with that bitch from Eros cabin?" The dark eyed girl asked, "Really, Nico?"

The boy just ignored her.

"Kaydence!" Joanna Williams yelled as she continued to pound on the door, "I thought we were friends!"

Nico only let out a groan of annoyance as he pushed Kaydence off of his body, "I thought you said your friend wasn't going to find out."

"She wasn't supposed to!" Kaydence shot a glare at the door, "Go away Joanna, I'm busy right now!"

These girls were never going to get it, would they? Nico rolled his eyes, picked the pale girl's shirt up from the floor before tossing it carelessly at her. In quick and fluid steps, the son of Hades swung the cabin door opened revealing a girl in tears.

"Nico," Joanna said angrily, "you're such a douche! Kaydence, how could you?"

"What do you mean, "'How could you?'" The daughter of Circe was now in other girl's face, "You started it when you stole Eric Carson away from me first!"

"You said it was okay!" Joanna yelled between heavy sobs.

"You slept with my boyfriend!" Kaydence seethed, "That's never okay you dumb, selfish, who-"

"You're both pathetic." Nico interrupted with a bored expression on his face, "Some friends you two are."

Both girls were now quiet as the son of Hades was summing them up. _Idiots_, Nico thought with a head ache forming. Did they honestly not get the "friends with benefits" agreement?

This wasn't a romantic comedy. The eighteen year old boy was not falling in love with anyone any time soon. Nico promptly slammed the door in both their faces before any more bickering went on.

* * *

><p><strong>May 22, 2012, 11: 40 PM<strong>

_…Your lips tremble  
>But your eyes are in a straight stare<br>(In a straight stare)  
>We're on the bed<br>But your clothes are laying right there  
>And I was thinking of places<br>That I could hide  
>(I could hide)<em>

_Tonight you're falling in love_  
><em>Let me go now<em>  
><em>This feeling's tearing me up<em>  
><em>Here we go now<em>

_Now if she does it like this_  
><em>Will you do it like that?<em>  
><em>Now if she touches like this<em>  
><em>Will you touch her like that?<em>  
><em>Now if she moves like this<em>  
><em>Will you move her like that?<em>  
><em>Come on, shake, shake<em>  
><em>Shake, shake, shake it…<em>

Lilo laughed as Seth pulled her onto the sandy dance floors of their graduation luau. The whole senior class of 2012 made it to the party, along with some other students who attended the same school as them.

"I need to get a drink," Atlas' daughter yelled over the thundering music as she made her way to the make shift bar, trying to avoid crashing into other dancing members of the party.

"I'll follow you." Seth replied as he trailed after his childhood friend. In less than a minute, a bottle of Heineken was in both their hands as they sat down on the beach shores to drink.

Seth Iha still wasn't used to seeing her drink in front of him. She didn't drink alcoholic beverages before she left to the states, he was sure Lilo picked it up after she came back home. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the slight changes in her personality since then.

He couldn't exactly pin point what was different about Lilo, but he knew that to an extent, it bothered her. Lilo didn't talk about it, so he wasn't going pry and demand she tell him everything.

"You gonna move out of your parents place soon?" Seth asked casually before taking a sip of from his bottle of Heineken.

"Yeah." Lilo was drinking slowly, "This Wednesday, I'll be moving into the Park-Kim apartment complex. It's pretty close to the university and it works out because I can still stop in and check on my parents."

Seth chuckled, "How long did it take you to convince them you can live on your own?"

"Less than an hour," Lilo took another sip, "I also had to mention that I'm working two jobs this year more than enough times to reassure them I could pay my rent."

"Good luck with that," Seth shook his head at her, "Two jobs…Damn, Kai."

"Maybe I like to work." Lilo retorted back, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Lilo, you're getting paid for being a hula dancer at the Castle Hilo Hawaiian Hotel." Another easy chuckle escaped his lips, "That's easy money right there. Though you never told me what the second job was."

"English and science tutor for elementary students," Lilo looked with distaste at the green bottle in her hands. "Want the rest?"

"Nah," Seth pushed the bottle back to Lilo, "I'm good."

"So?" A certain smile was now painted on Lilo's lips as she gently bumped into Seth's shoulders.

"Hm." Seth took a long sip from his drink, "So what?"

"What are your plans for this year?" Lilo gently swirled the bottle in her hand, "You haven't really talked about what you want to do."

A burp escaped the boy's mouth as he looked at his now empty bottle of Heineken. "You know, I think I will finish yours up."

Lilo gave her drink to Seth without tossing him a glance, "You don't know what you want to do, do you?"

"I do. But right now, I'd kind of like to take a break from everything."

For some reason, Seth's words called a certain memory into in her mind. Her deal with Thomas, the fight with Nico, the clubbing adventure with David and Rachel, those memories made her retrace and relive everything right back to the beginning.

Gods, how much longer did she have until Thomas called her in for a favor? Another year. Lilo just had one more year until then.

Lilo fought back a sigh and started to scribble random patterns into the sand. The calming sounds of the waves crashing on the shore made it a bit easier to block those memories out of her conscious stream.

A comforting silence settled between the two friends as they stared out into the ocean; a melancholy smile came to her lips as Lilo found her mind drifting involuntarily to a certain boy she met at a camp once. A sudden thought popped up in her head.

Lilo turned her head and looked at her old friend, "Hey, Seth?"

For a moment Seth was shocked at the serious expression hidden in her hazel brown eyes, "Yeah?"

"Can you promise me that we'll always stay as friends, no matter what happens?"

She looked so sad. Seth realized, "Lilo…What's wrong?"

"Please?" She tried again.

The Hawaiian boy sighed and ruffled her hair, "I can't promise, but I can try."

Lilo smiled up at him, "Mahalo."

Seth gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, "No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>May 30, 2012, 8:15 AM<strong>

"Have you reconsidered my offer, Mr. Ishikawa?" Thomas Hopkins asked as he took a seat in front of the young man's desk. "I believe a year is more than enough time to make a decision."

Ishikawa, Hiroshi Ishikawa, was no older than eighteen and already preparing to take over his family's multi-million business. The young heir's almond shaped eyes were a honey brown color, his dark brown hair was combed over lazily to the side. At times it would fall out of place, and he'd have to rake it back into order with his hands. All in all, this young man was handsome. Hiroshi looked away from a current report on how well the markets he invested in were doing.

"Where is Miss Cole," There was a slight Japanese accent in his voice as he talked in English; any girl would have melted at the sound of it, "She came in with you the first few times you paid me a visit."

"Miss Cole," Thomas replied, "Is back in the states, taking care of things for me there until I return."

Hiroshi Ishikawa felt tempted to return back to his reports, but he knew he was testing the older demititan's patience enough as it was.

A massive amount of sunlight peaked in through the grand glass windows of the young heir's office, temporarily blinding Thomas from seeing any of the sky scrapers surrounding that particular area of Tokyo.

_Land of the rising sun_, Thomas thought as he tried rub out the stinging sensation out of his eyes.

Of course the son of Hyperion would bloody choose an office with this much bloody light exposure.

The son of Kronos cleared his throat, "So do we have a deal?"

The Japanese teen leaned farther into in chair, "I don't see the point in working with a child of Atlas."

"Are you asking for the full title and rights of being a general?" Thomas asked rubbing his chin a little bit.

"If Atlas lost the Titan war the first and second time it came around, what can you say to make me think his latest child is any better?"

"She's smart," Thomas added, "A little slow at first, but she's smart-"

"I know she's smart. Any child born from a Titan has to have some brains to them." Hiroshi interrupted, "But is she cooperative? Will she respect my boundaries?"

Thomas Hopkins held onto his patience. Why, why did he have two young demititans on his hands who asked him too many questions? Was perfect timing a foreign concept to everyone else who wasn't a child of Kronos?

"You'll both be working closely together," Thomas stated as evenly as he could, "There will be no room for any boundaries if you want to restore Hyperion's pride and title."

Hiroshi fell silent. Thomas promptly looked at his watch and began heading towards the door.

"Sorry for taking up your time, Mr. Ishikawa." He had on hand on the door knob before the other's voice piped up.

Hiroshi's voice was clear and loud as it reverberated through and around his office, "When do we start with the first plan of action?"

Thomas grinned to himself and turned to face the young man, "We have another year to perfect the plans, best get your paper work and whatever else done within that time." Thomas then reached into his inner coat pocket and reached for his wallet, "Also, this is who you will be working with."

The son of Kronos pulled out a picture of a girl out of his wallet and placed it on the heir's desk. Hiroshi arched an eyebrow and studied the caramel colored skin girl, jet black hair that came down straight at first before turning into messy, frayed waves towards the end, hazel brown eyes, and a small smile tugging at her lips.

_Her_, Hiroshi thought in disbelief, _she's a child of Atlas?_ He shook his head before throwing the picture in a random drawer.

For this girl's sake and Hiroshi's sanity, she had better be as smart as Thomas thought her to be.


	2. Hello

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them. I also do not own the song lyrics of the song _Give It Up_, as far as I know the song and the lyrics belong to the band Pepper. I only own Lilo Kai Johnson, Thomas Hopkins, the story plot, and any other original characters you might notice in this chapter. **

**Note: in the prologue the year is 2012, in this chapter the year is 2013 and Lilo is actually a college student now. Also the word _lōlō _in Hawaiian translates to the word crazy or is like a mild way of saying stupid.**

**A thank you shout out to Novellum Nerdium for beta-correcting my stories/story-you're really the best beta any one could ever ask for. Thank you to the readers who've been taking the time to review my chapters/story-you guys are amazing and your reviews mean a lot to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>April 28, 2013, 7:00 PM<strong>

_..Why don't you have some dirty hot sex with me?  
>It ain't like I'm askin' you to give it up for free…<br>_  
>My head jerked up and my eyes snapped open. What the hell? I rubbed the remaining bits of sleep out of my eyes, closed my college biology text book and roamed my little coffee table and make shift study desk for my cell phone.<p>

_Yeah_

_We can start it right now baby get on your knees_  
><em>Don't make me beg again girl I just said-<em>

At the far edge of the coffee table sat my cell phone, "Hello?"

"Lilo," It was Seth. "Get dressed. I'm picking you up in ten minutes."

"Ugh," I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at the time, "No. Its late, I just came back from work, and I have a paper to work on, go away."

"It's seven o' clock, Kai." The hint of irritation in the boy's voice was obvious, "You only turn nineteen once and you could use a break."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop using my birthday as an excuse to party, Iha. Besides. It's only nineteen. Let me know when I finally turn twenty one, then you can party as much as you want."

"Ten minutes, Lilo." I could practically hear the grin forming on his lips from how the words rolled off his tongue. "I don't care if you end up kicking and screaming, I'm taking you out tonight."

"I hate you," I muttered as laid my head back down on the coffee table's flat surface, "So damn much right now."

"See you soon."

I hit the end call button right after that. I went into my room, grabbed a clean towel and headed into the wash room.

Under somewhat normal circumstances, I guess I wouldn't have minded heading out tonight, but who am I kidding? While I do have my life back from before the whole demititan-demigod business, normal just seemed so far from where I was.

For the past few months, I didn't feel like myself. I wasn't too sure why, but a sickening feeling chilled me to the core letting me know some kind of change was coming my way. I think, maybe, it was around January when I first felt that sensation peck at me. I've been withdrawing from most social activities that didn't involve college classes or the two jobs I worked.

It would make the transition to change easier-whatever that change was.

A loud knock reverberated through my apartment, "You ready?"

_Seth_, I thought as I tried to untangle my hair from a grey, plastic comb.

"Almost," I replied finally getting the comb out of my hair. I took one last look in the mirror. I had on a pair of dark jean shorts that stopped mid thigh, a blue spaghetti strap tank top, and over that was a white crop top with a random graphic design on it.

"Okay, I'm ready." I opened the door to see Seth leaning on the door frame, texting with a sly grin on his face.

Holy crap. That grin. I know that grin! It's never a good sign for me.

Immediately I narrowed my eyes at my childhood friend, "No."

Seth looked away from his cell phone, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?" I poked his cheek, "I know what that grin smeared all you're your face means!"

"You're being paranoid right now, Lilo." The Hawaiian boy looped an arm around my shoulders after I locked my apartment door.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid tonight." I muttered once I was in the passenger seat of his car.

Seth just rolled his eyes at me and shifted the car into gear, "Whatever."

It was about a fifteen minute drive, but like most car rides, it seemed longer.

I arched an eyebrow at the building in front of me before tossing a questioning glance at Seth, "Don't tell me-"

He cut me off, "Then I won't." Seth unbuckled my seat belt before he tossed another easy grin at me. "Let's go."

An uneasy feeling passed through me. A cold chill ran down my spine once I stepped out of the car.

Something was changing here. I could feel it as I walked besides Seth. Something was definitely changing around here.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus-3rd POV<strong>

"Zeus," Poseidon marched up to his brother's throne, "I demand to know what's-" He blinked, "You're all here."

Most Olympians looked at the god of the ocean with bewildered expressions on their faces, while Athena only grimaced at her uncle.

Zeus sighed, "I'm guessing you got a letter as well."

Poseidon nodded and moved towards his throne, "I have, but from what I've read, this isn't the first time a demititan contacted you."

Demeter nodded, "We've wasted valuable time, and it's almost too late to prepare for war."

"A third Titan war at that too," Hephaestus added in. "We've already lost so many in the second war."

"Scar face is right," Ares stated. "I told you we should have killed Atlas' spawn when he had the chance."

Athena rolled her eyes, "She fell off the map years ago. Someone wanting to be unseen by the gods wouldn't create a letter claiming to start up a war. It couldn't be Atlas' child."

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows, "How many demititans could be out there? Aren't most of the Titans locked up in Tartarus or imprisoned somewhere?"

Hera shot a look at Hades, "Maybe someone isn't doing their job right."

"I do my job," Hades replied, "A lot better than the likes of your crowd could ever do."

"And yet," Demeter cut it, "We find out there is more than one demititan living in the same millennia."

"Woman," Hades growled at his sister, "Don't test me."

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" Zeus exclaimed as slammed his left hand on his arm rest. "If none of you can control your mouths for the slightest moment, then it's me you all should be terrified about and not an upcoming war!"

Silence immediately fell in.

"Yes, this isn't the first time this demititan has contacted me." Zeus admitted, "But his first letter had no mention of war, he only claimed that change is coming among the Olympians, and there are more than just one demititan."

"Is he a son of Kronos?" Apollo asked Zeus.

A grave look started to engrave itself into Zeus' face, "I believe so."

Poseidon tensed up, "How is that possible?"

Hermes gave it a thought for a while, "God of time…Maybe he could have gotten a brief moment to recreate from the second titan war."

"Seems unlikely," Athena stated, "Then wouldn't the child be around seven or eight by now?"

"A little farther back," Hermes explained, "Into the 90's. Time serves Kronos. He could have rewound time to a place in the 90's and easily step back into days of the second Titan war without us knowing so."

"Whether or not that is the case," Zeus interrupted before Athena could retort back at her brother, "I understand the pressure of this issue-"

"Then why weren't we noted of the first letter that fell into your hands?" Hera asked, "It didn't seem like you understood the pressure of it then."

"Letting you all know of it then would have only sent everyone into a crazed frenzy." The king of the gods answered. He didn't cast the smallest glance at his wife.

"So what's the first order of business?" Hades asked while tapping at his armrest.

"Aware the demigods," At this Zeus shot a glance at Hermes, "Be sure to tell Chiron to also prepare them for war."

"Is that all?" Aphrodite asked, after sitting there for thirty minutes, just waiting for this meeting to come to an end.

"No." Zeus shook his head. "Find Lilo Johnson and bring her before us. Bring her onto our side before the son of Kronos can get to her."

"What if she's already been taken in by the son of Kronos?" Hephaestus asked, "What will become of her?"

Without hesitation Zeus answered, "Then when our demigods find her, they'll kill her. We can't risk any more chances by this point." The lord of the sky sneaked a look at Hades, "Or maybe your son would like to have the honor of killing her?"

Hades glared at his brother, "Better my son than your daughter."

Silence settled in once more on Mount Olympus, as the gods and goddesses disappeared at the first sound of violent thunder.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

They rented a private room for a measly birthday celebration. That's so... middle school, right? If I didn't want to celebrate my birthday, I don't have to. Simple. Why couldn't they understand that? I thought I even begged Seth and my parents to promise not to do anything remotely expensive.

Relatives and a few close friends hovered around the restaurant's rented space as they chattered and ate amongst themselves.

At the moment, the only upside I could see to was the fact that I reached for an alcoholic beverage and my grandfather didn't snap at me.

A gentle hand fell on my shoulder as I felt some pull into the seat next to me. "You don't look too happy to be here, Kai." It was my mother.

"Just stressed out," I told my mom as I poked at my food with hardly any interest, "I have a biology paper due soon, and there's work-"

My mother interrupted me, "It wouldn't kill you to relax a little bit."

"I know, but I have to be consistent with my assignments or they pile up-"

She just shook her at me, an amused expression playing in her eyes, "Unbelievable."

I blinked, "What?"

"At least that's one good trait you got from Atlas," My mother whispered, "Although I don't know whether its consistency or an obsessive compulsion disorder in your case."

"Mom!" I felt irritation eating away inside of me.

"Mom," Another voice called out from across the room, "Can you help me with this?" I looked over to see Maira holding her baby in one hand, a heavy diaper bag in the other, and to complete this picture: a baby bump where her flat stomach once was.

I know what I'm about to say is bad, but I kind of hate how put together and almost perfect my half siblings are. Maira's a nurse, happily married with a son and another kid on the way; Malachi's a mechanic, engaged and last time I checked, he's happy. Please don't even get me started on how care free Mat is; or how Kino's only worries are just college and his car payments.

They all make it look so _damn_ easy, and sometimes I feel so tempted to just ruin it for them.

I rose up from my chair and began walking towards the door; I wasn't being discreet about it, so there was no surprise when Seth stopped me.

"Hey, where are you going?" Seth fell right into step with me as we exited out the main door of the restaurant.

A lie easily popped up in my head, "I needed some air."

Judging from the skeptical look on Seth's face, he knew I was lying.

"Well," Seth followed me farther out to the parking lot and he leaned against a palm tree that was conveniently placed there. "I think I'll get some air with you."

He dug into the pockets of his baggy jacket and pulled a lighter and a cigarette, "Want a smoke?"

I pulled the 'cigarette' out of his hands and smelled it, "Are you freakin' kidding me? You brought a joint here?" I paused before adding, "Besides, I already told you I'm not doing anything stupid tonight."

"It's not like its crystal meth or ice." Seth reached out for his marijuana joint but I pulled my hand back and leaned away.

"Do you know what this could do to your lungs?" I lectured as I held the 'cigarette' as far away from my friend as possible.

"Do you know that I've heard this lecture before and I honestly don't care?" He reached out for it again.

"Seth Iha," I warned, "If I kicked your ass back when we were in the second grade, I can sure as hell do it again."

"Oh really?" Seth leaned in closer to my face, and smirked, "Just try to."

In a blink of an eye, Seth grabbed my forearms and pulled me closer to him; his forehead leaning on mine; and his warm breath tickling my lips. I completely froze at the sudden lack of personal space between me and him.

It another annoying smirk of his to snap me back into reality.

"You suck!" I muttered out as I finally pushed Seth away from me. A heavy chuckle escaped from his lips, a blush of irritation rose to my face when I notice his chuckles turned into full blown laughs.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Seth cried out between laughs, he was starting to double over, propping his hands on his knees for support.

"Fine!" I threw the joint in his face, "If you wanna get high, be my guest. Just don't call me when you start seeing talking tiki figures, _lōlō_."

The boy sucked in a deep breath and stopped laughing. He stood right side up and cleared his throat.

I snickered at him when he lit the joint right in front of me, "Don't smoke around me either."

"Fine," Seth took a long drag before puffing some smoke out, "I'll go."

I didn't answer. Instead, I leaned against a conviniently placed palm tree-rooted in the restaurant's parking lot; let myself sink down to the ground and started rubbing my forehead. The sounds of his footsteps becoming lighter with the more distance put between us.

I stopped rubbing my forehead when I realized something.

I'm alone.

A cold chill traveled up and down my spine, goose bumps formed on my skin, and I felt as if time came to sudden halt.

There was no sound. No car motors growling on the road, no pedestrians talking amongst themselves, no waves crashing loudly onto the shores, not even the sound of howling wind rushing by could be heard.

I felt deaf, alone, and scared to a point where I couldn't breathe properly.

"You felt it too, right?"

I nearly jumped up when a smooth voice pricked my ears.

"That change is coming."

I didn't move at all.

An exasperated sigh came out of the man's mouth, "You could at least say 'hello,' love. It's not as if I'm a stranger to you." He stuck his hand out in front of me.

"Hello…" I muttered out unevenly, I took his hand and he pulled me up. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Well, I guess my two years are officially up. "Thomas."

Thomas smiled and when he did... well, I'm not going to say that time went back into motion, because that seems a little farfetched, but it sure felt like it.

Sounds blared up everywhere. Even the slightest bit of movement had its own sounds.

I studied the older demititan carefully, "Is it time?"

Thomas nodded, "It is."

And just like that, my second shot at having a normal life ended.


	3. Questionable

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own Lilo Johnson, Thomas Hopkins, Yvonne Cole, and any other original characters you might notice in this chapter. **

**Thank you so much to Novellum Nerdium for beta correcting and reading this new series-I look forward to working with you again. Thank you to the readers who take the time to review my stories/chapters-it really means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>April 30, 2013, 7: 00 AM-Somewhere in California-3rd POV<strong>

Yvonne Cole stood front and center on the high platform as herds of demigods filled into the facilities perimeter. Her hair had gotten longer, her skin maintained its tan creamy color, and her blue eyes still shined brightly; whether she wanted them to or not. These demigods ranged from the early to late teens, all having minor gods as part of their parentage. Yvonne read up on some of the recruits Thomas' pulled in; these children of minor gods came from a range of places: Scandinavia, Turkey, Israel, Sri Lanka, the list went on. Not all were Greek or Roman demigods either; there was just a large mixture of the demigod minorities standing and waiting in front of Yvonne.

She looked to her right, "Ezra."

A girl with a pixie cut, a muscle tee and baggy shorts turned her attention to the daughter of Leto, "Ready?" Judging from her slight accent, Ezra was somewhere from the Middle East.

Yvonne nodded and immediately, Ezra got the crowd's attention and handed the Pawnee native a megaphone.

"You all know why you are here," Yvonne spoke into the megaphone, "So I should hope you're ready for what we have in store for you."

When the group of demigods stayed silent and maintained grave expression on their faces, Yvonne felt herself relax a little bit.

"If anyone has any second thoughts on their being here, or are having any doubts of how well you will succeed here, then I strongly suggest you leave the premises now." Yvonne's voice cut swiftly through the air, "We have no room or time for those who doubt themselves or those who question their abilities. Please leave now if you are one of them."

They all stayed. Yvonne felt a lump form in her throat. She pitied them already, "Very well then." She shot a glance at Ezra, and a clip board fell into her hands. "Thank you, Ezra."

Ezra smiled at Yvonne and focused her attention back to crowd, secretly eyeing every other blonde, red head, and brunette female in tight clothing.

Yvonne squinted her eyes at the words, cleared her throat, and spoke into the megaphone, "I need everyone to head over to either the auditorium or the cafeteria, so you can register your name into our log books and we can give you dorm rooms, schedules, and other necessities."

After a minute of total chaos ensuing in front of her, Yvonne stomped her foot on the stage and yelled louder into the megaphone.

"Get into lines, people!" Yvonne yelled, "Single file lines!"

"Ezra," Yvonne called out softly to her aid, "Could you please take over for a while?"

The other girl nodded and took the megaphone out of Yvonne's hands, "No problem."

Yvonne let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." She checked the time on her watch, "I'll be right back, I just need to pick up Thomas from the airport."

Ezra nodded, "I'll have everything under control."

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

It started off with lie, leading to another lie, and just to be safe: ending it off with another lie to make the first two lies seem like the truth. I guess I was just lucky Yvonne did most of the explaining, and not Thomas.

Either way, my parents bought the idea that I was actually going to a prestigious international boarding school and college. Did those things even exist in the present? My mind reeled back to the airport terminal back in Hawaii...

_"Study hard, okay?" The aging man told me as he pulled out of the hug, "You have everything? Your documents, passport, ID?"_

_"Yes, sir." I fought back the urge to tease my step dad on how worried he sounded. I never really knew Zack Johnson to be a worried dad. A concerned dad, yes, but not a worried dad._

_There's a difference._

_He patted my shoulder, albeit awkwardly before kissing the top of my head, "Tell your mother I'll be waiting for her in the car."_

_A gentle hand landed on my shoulders. "Your step dad has never been one for goodbyes."_

_"I know." I turned around to face my mother._

_Her eyes were a little watery, but I knew she wasn't going to cry. "The last of my three stooges is finally grown up." A dry chuckle escaped her lips as she shook her head at me._

_"Mom," I whispered quietly, "You okay?"_

_"I'm fine Lilo." My mother extended her arms out and pulled me in for a hug, "Just be safe okay?"_

_"I'm not completely defenseless," I stated as I pulled away from my mother, "I can take care of myself."_

_"I know." There was pause, "I can't shake off the feeling that something might happen to you and I'm not there."_

_"I'm a daughter of a titan," I told my mother half heartedly, "If I got this far in life without being struck down by lightening, I should have a few more years ahead of me, right?"_

_Immediately my mom narrowed her eyes at me. A condescending flare was evident in the atmosphere as I suddenly felt like I was shrinking down under my mother's glare._

_"Lilo Kai Johnson," My mother scolded, "Life is not something you should ever put a measurement on, especially being-" Her voice lowered, "Especially being Atlas' daughter. When I am implying that I'm worried out of mind, I do not mean it is an open topic for you make smart comebacks as an attempt to lighten the mood." A light sigh of frustration followed right after, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I let you spend too much with your brother when you were younger."_

_I scoffed, "Yeah, because I just loved my older brother so much back then compared to now."_

_Another look flashed in my mother's eyes, "Remember when you were thirteen, your father and I were off island for work, and Maira was in her rebel stage?"_

_I was mortified that she was bringing this back up, especially now of all times, "Please don't remind me."_

_My mom went on, "Your brother was the one who went to the store and bought you your first pack of Kot-"_

_A cough from the side lines interrupted my mother from belting out another lecture on me, "Our flight is about to board, so if you two could just wrap it up?"_

Thank the gods_, I cried mentally._

_I almost felt sorry for Thomas- I mean, Bernard Hughes as he waited on the sides for me to finish up on my goodbyes._

_My mother squeezed one of my hands gently before letting go, "Take care of yourself. Please, Lilo."_

_I nodded, "Yes ma'am."_

_"And remember," She whispered before walking out to the parking lot, "I love you…"_

A loud knock on the door brought me out of my flash back. I sat up, "Yes?"

"Excuse me?" A girl with short light brown hair stepped into my dorm room, "Thomas would like to speak with you for a moment."

I slid off my bed, "Ah, sure." I paused and looked at the girl, "Where am I supposed to meet him?"

She grinned at me, "He's in his office, just take the front door out of this dorm, take a left and keeping going straight ahead until you see the main office sign. You can't miss it."

I held back a snicker. Of course. The son of Kronos gets his own freakin' office. I wondered if Yvonne got a whole dorm building to herself just because he likes her.

"Thank you." I paused again, "Ezra, right?"

Her grin turned into a shy smile, "Right."

"Well thanks again," I started to head down to the dorm's lobby, "See you around."

Main office. Can't miss it.

I was almost shocked at how believable this whole cover up was. Mixtures and herds of demigods were scattered over campus, a casually placed food vendor here and there along with school's supply store just around the corner.

As fascinating and well thought out this cover up is, how did Thomas get the money to pull it off? Tutoring money couldn't have compensated for even one tile of land of this place.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked once I found my way into his office. Yvonne told me I could just walk into his room since he was expecting me to drop by.

"Yes, come in." Thomas looked away from the large piece of paper placed on his desk. I couldn't help but slant my head to the right when I noticed it was a large map graphed with vivid details of the area it mimicked. Strangely enough, it looked familiar.

"Can I take a look at that map?" I asked while already reaching for it.

"Please do." Thomas rubbed his forehead, his eyebrows still furrowed close together in stress, "Bloody map is pissing me off."

I narrowed my eyes at it. Why did it look so familiar? From what I could tell, this huge area was somewhere in the wilderness, complete with its own lake and a little beach (or at least, the map said it was a beach). It couldn't be completely uninhabited though, the map showed little, what were they, housing areas? They were all scattered around, built and place into certain groups and areas of this huge piece of land. One building in particular that caught my attention was one house that almost seemed secluded from all the others.

A red light went off in my head. I understood why it looked familiar.

"This is a map of Camp Half Blood, isn't it?"

"It is." Thomas stretched his hands above his head before placing them back on his desk.

"Why do you have a map of Camp Half Blood?" I fought back the urge to glare at him.

"In that starting process of war, it helps to have the upper hand every way possible on the enemy." Thomas replied quickly, his voice smooth and even.

"War?" I arched an eyebrow at him; I tried to keep the early vibrations of panic from settling into my mind, "What war?"

Thomas didn't answer my question; instead he leaned back in his chair, and studied me for a little bit. I found myself studying him as well now.

I had never really acknowledged it before, but Thomas was actually kind of handsome. Evenly toned fair skin, deep green hazel eyes, a muscular build up, and something about his face structure just struck me as a rare combination that only Thomas could pull off.

A small smirk made its way onto his thin lips, "Noticing something, love?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

I felt the corners of my lips inch up by the slightest centimeter when a crestfallen look was soon plastered over Thomas' face.

So this is what being smug feels like?

A sigh of frustration escaped Thomas' lips. His eyes were suddenly clouded with thought for moment before he snapped back into reality.

"Let's have a little test," Thomas declared as he took the map of out my hands and slapped it back on his desk. In three easy and fluid steps, he was standing next to me.

He landed a finger on where camp's protective boarder were printed on in the map, "What cabin would you want to cut off first, if you ever gotten the chance to invade the camp's boarders. Just as a blunt, spontaneous thing?"

I arched an eyebrow at him, "Why would I want to invade the camp? Wouldn't that be pushing the limits?"

"Pushing the limits?"

I felt guilty for even considering the reality of actually attacking Camp Half Blood, "Camp Half Blood is their safe haven, attacking it would probably destroy their moral, and that lack of moral could be easily be replaced with rage." I thought more on it, "They also know the area a lot better than any of us, so walking in their grounds would end in certain death on our part."

"Well." Thomas was starting to rub his chin, "What if you were to sneak into the camp in a stealthy state of mind? Then what would you do?"

"I…" A few possibilities popped into my head, but that nagging voice known as my conscious prevented me from answering. "I don't know."

My eyes darted to the floor.

Thomas still pushed on, "Which cabin would you aim for first?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer. Why was Thomas making it sound like attacking Camp Half Blood was an official plan?

"Ares, Athena?" Thomas paused for a moment, "The Poseidon cabin, perhaps?"

"The Hephaestus cabin." I wanted to slap myself for blurting it out, but I figured if I gave my reason, Thomas would shut up. "They're strong, so if you were to openly attack them... well, they'd have no problems whatsoever ramming you through a sword or spear. So it would be best to slip something into their cabin, knocking them out and taking away the weaponry available."

"Well, why?" Thomas was studying me harder now; he was leaning casually against his desk and looking down at me. "Why the Hephaestus cabin?"

I shrugged stiffly at the older man, "Makes sense to me. If you can separate the Hephaestus campers from the others, in a way, you're crippling the rest of the camp. They need weapons, take away the Hephaestus kids, and they don't have that."

"What about the children of Athena?" Thomas questioned, "What would you do to them?"

"Distract them." These words, these answers, they rolled so easily off my tongue. I didn't even know where I was getting any of these ideas popping up in my mind. Second nature, I guessed as a terrible feeling of guilt bubbled inside of me.

"How?" Thomas looked genuinely amused.

"For one, mess around with the bigger picture, distort the actual vision…" I didn't want to talk any more.

Why was I even talking about this? My stomach churned uneasily on the inside. I knew someone from the Athena cabin…Hell, didn't I also know someone from the Hephaestus cabin as well?

I wished the earth gaped open then and there, right underneath me, and swallowed me whole in one go.

"Anything else you'd want to add to that, love?" Thomas was still standing in front of me. "Anything at all?"

"No." My answer barely came out as a whisper, yet he managed to hear me either way.

"Humph."

I held back a snicker as Thomas had a sudden bounce to his walk as he went back to his chair. What happened to being stressed a while ago?

"Good answers," He took out a journal and a pen and started to scribble down something onto the journal's once untainted and clean pages. "If this had been real test, with a definite system to it, I'd say you passed it."

I didn't know what felt worse: the guilt gnawing away at me for even answering Thomas' stupid questions, or the pride swelling up in my chest for getting praise from a son of Kronos.

Both my reactions to the situation didn't seem like a good sign to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone want to take a guess on what Malachi Johnson got for his little (half) sister when she was 13 years old and her parents were off island?<strong>


	4. Back To Square One

**Sorry and thank you for the wait-even if it is the summer for one reason or anyother we're busy. Anyways, I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them-they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own Lilo Johnson, Yvonne Cole, and another original characters you might notice in this chapter. **

**Now as for what Malachi-Lilo's older half brother-got her when she was 13 years old and her parents were off island, was well her first pack of Kotex. **(I do not own anything _company_ related to the Kotex industry-I'm just mentioning it )

**Thank you to Novellum Nerdium for beta-reading this chapter, my writing would would suck a lot more than usual if it wasn't for your help. Thank to all the readers who take the time to review my chapters/stories-it means a lot to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>May 1, 2013, 7:15 AM-Camp Half Blood-3rd POV<strong>

The cabin counselors were gathered in the Big House. The atmosphere was heavy with anxiety and anticipation, and they were all aware of why they were called for a meeting. Most of the current counselors already lived through a war. They knew the early precautions of war when it was creeping around in the air; having Chiron confirm it only made them have the bitter comfort of being right.

Mr. D, who happened to be nowhere in sight, probably couldn't care less of who was right and who was wrong.

"We need to start preparing," Chiron instructed in a careful voice, "But none of you are in any position to broadcast, mention, or announce to your fellow campers a war is upon us."

A wrinkle of confusion formed right in the middle Piper McLean's forehead ,"Wouldn't they be better off knowing the situation now?"

Chiron shook his head, "Too early. Many of them are not prepared; telling them now would send them straight into panic in a few days. Days that can easily be used for training."

A camper for the Athena cabin spoke up, "Who are we up against this time, another Titan?"

The old centaur paused for a moment, "Children of the Titans, the demititans."

"Whoa, wait." Leo Valdez from the Hephaestus cabin held a delayed hand up as he waved it in Chiron's face, "Question. I thought there was only one demititans alive, as in a CHILD of a Titan. I wasn't told there were children, as in more than one."

"You don't think…" The room was still for a moment, when the only camper from the Hades cabin finally spoke, "It could be Lilo?"

It made sense, didn't it? Lilo falls off the face of the earth for two years, only to rise back up for a war…

_No_, Nico thought to himself when his question went unanswered for too long by his time limits. She couldn't even kill a fly is she wanted to. No matter how badly she wanted that fly dead.

"It's from a son of Kronos," Chiron replied.

The room fell into a stiff silence, everyone froze in their chairs for a brief moment-no one moved.

Percy's jaws tightened up and his muscle tensed up at the mention of the evil Titan's name, "That can't be possible," He shot a confused look at Annabeth, "Could it?"

"Overlord of Time…" Annabeth mumbled, the uncertainty was not only heard in her voice but written all over her face, "He could have made it possible, I'm not too sure…"

"Dude," Connor elbowed his brother, "That's like some freaky Inception stuff right there."

Travis wasn't exactly paying attention to the words that came out of his brother's mouth, but he nodded his head anyways. He casted a look at Katie Gardner, who in return gave him a weak smile and an all too obvious scared glance. Travis made a mental note to check up on the daughter of Demeter later.

"So, we intensify our training regiments?" Clarisse asked, "Won't that raise questions?"

Chiron stepped back and took a good look at the young faces he's known, "Only if you show that something's wrong. Just say it's to boost discipline or a more, challenging way to improve one's skills on the battlefield."

Piper's brow was still furrowed, "Then when do we tell the others?"

"When the time is right," From the tone in Chiron's voice, it had strictly declared the meeting over.

Nico was one of the first demigods to walk out of the Big House. He felt an odd feeling crashing down on him.

Lilo… He narrowed his eyes, not giving a damn if it seemed like he was glaring at everyone and anyone who walked in his general direction.

He hated how her name rolled off his tongue, it had been two years and the name rolled off his tongue so casually. For two years, since the day she went missing, hardly anyone muttered out her name. There were no clues, no hints, no further visions from the Oracle, excluding the dream Rachel had right when Lilo was declared to be missing. The demigods of Camp Half Blood acted as if her name was a plaguing curse that would haunt you if you even wrote the name out.

Gods, he hated how it was easy to say that name!

As if the Hawaiian girl didn't just disappear into thin air the night they had a fight, as if she wasn't actually missing when he and a few others went searching for her, instead of having a regular Christmas holiday, as if Lilo didn't piss him off to no extent in the present.

Nico had to scoff at that whole statement; if anything the daughter of Atlas had one very annoyed prince of the Underworld to deal with if she ever resurfaced from where she had been hiding.

Well…a prince of the Underworld plus company to deal with, but the point was pretty clear for the most part.

_War_, Nico thought as he soon found himself hiding in the shadows of the forest.

He realized that war was the whole reason he had ended up in camp. An indifferent scoff escaped the nineteen year old boy's lips.

Looks like it's back to square one.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in California-3rd POV<strong>

"I get my own office?"

Lilo wasn't too sure if she was hearing right. She was woken up at about six o'clock on a Monday morning and the effects of jet lag wasn't done messing around with her just yet. Yvonne had not only woke Lilo up from her blessed sleep, but the daughter of Leto dragged the younger demititan half way across the 'international boarding school's' campus.

Yvonne pulled out a key and began to unlock the white doors, "It's not exactly an office, as much as an overblown geography class room." The Native American woman easily kicked the doors open and flipped the lights on, "But this is where you'll be doing all the mapping; so, yes, you get your own office."

"Mapping?" Lilo rubbed her eyes and yawned before proceeding with her question, "Why does Thomas need me to do all of this?"

Yvonne stopped in her tracks, "He…hasn't told you why you're here?"

As far as the Hawaiian girl could recollect from the previous day, Thomas didn't really tell her anything. He questioned her; sure, he hinted vague things every now and then. But did the son of Kronos say anything that didn't make Lilo want to bash her head in confusion? No.

The daughter of Leto grumbled underneath her breath, all curses towards a certain twenty six year old man. Yvonne could just kill that man for treating her like she was his personal secretary.

_After Friday_, Yvonne told herself as she gestured for the younger girl to take a seat, _after he signs your pay check on Friday. _

"You're aware of your father's ranks when it came to the first Titan war, right?" Yvonne stated carefully, "Atlas was noted to serve as Kronos' general for his army."

"I'm aware." Lilo tried not to sound too offended when she caught a condescending tone in the older demititan's voice.

"Well," Yvonne said, "After Thomas talked with you yesterday, he said it would only be right for you to fill in your father's shoes and-"

A bright, red light went off in Lilo's mind. Yvonne could drop the patronizing tone. She got it now. The questions he asked yesterday, everything, their whole conversation. Thomas wanted to see if she had any ounce of her father's reasoning in her.

The bottom line of it all, and the final thought processed: a war was coming soon.

"No." Lilo rose up from her seat. Her thoughts were currently a jumbled train wreck, but she had one uninterrupted thought flow through her conscious stream. Lilo didn't want any part of this.

"You're not entitled to say no," Yvonne placed her hands gently on Lilo's shoulders and stirred back down to her chair, "Especially when you've sworn on the River of Styx."

Gods, when did Yvonne Cole start sounding a lot like her mother?

"I don't want to lead people to certain death," Lilo blurted out before Yvonne could add on to her earlier statements. Lilo remembered Atlas giving her pieces of his memories. The metallic smell of blood easily reached to her nose as every vivid scream and twisted battle cries echoed in her ears. The Hawaiian native was starting to shake at the thought of killing someone she knew from Camp Half Blood.

"I can't do this," Lilo muttered, her heart was going at a faster rate than it should have been. "I won't end up screwing over the lives of people."

"Do your job correctly, and you won't." Yvonne's voice was a lot less superior. It got surprisingly softer. Fear. The Pawnee Native Indian could sense it whenever it was in the same room as her; obvious or otherwise. "Come on, don't be like that. Breathe."

A shaky intake of air entered Lilo's lungs and came out just as unsteady. Yvonne told Lilo to relax her body and breathe more soundly.

"Okay," Lilo breathed out, her tone was steadier, but she could still detect the small hint of panic when she paused and went in for another deep breath. "I think I'm good now."

She wasn't. She honestly wasn't. The nineteen year old girl just said that because it seemed to be the appropriate thing to say at the moment, and it wasn't like Lilo had anything else to say that didn't have jumbled words, constants curses and stutters.

Yvonne sighed, "Look, you won't have to hold the whole weight of world on your shoulders-"

Lilo narrowed her eyes at the daughter of Leto. It wasn't a look of malice or irritation; it was more a look a teenager would give to a parent after they explained puberty to said teen five times.

"Now is a horrible time for a pun."

Yvonne held back a chuckle, "Sorry, that was unintentional, but you won't be going at this task alone. There's a son of Hyperion. Thomas decided to split the responsibilities of being a general fifty-fifty between the two of you. You'll be co-generals, as Thomas puts it."

"Is that allowed?"

Yvonne shrugged, "Thomas is the boss. What he says goes, so I guess it is allowed."

"Hm." A pensive look glazed over hazel brown eyes, "By fifty-fifty, Thomas means…?"

"Like I said earlier," Yvonne stated as she walked toward the left side of the room and opened up a big filing cabinet, "You'll be mapping out areas that would be the places to set up as a battle field, along with planning our movements and battle strategies. "

Lilo's head was starting to slant to the right, "That doesn't sound like the responsibility has been split into equal involvement."

_Maybe it's the pressure of the job_, Lilo thought, _but I can't put into measure something I've never experienced before. _

Yvonne marched back towards Lilo and gave the girl a wide peach folder and a black journal. "The folder has the maps of all the area Thomas wants to make the first official move of war on. Look over them, because he might want you actually visit these areas." Yvonne added, "Feel free to write on the maps, just let me know beforehand so I can make more copies if anything."

When those words flew out of Yvonne's mouth, she almost felt tempted to slap herself right in the face. So much for not being anyone's personal secretary.

"This journal is where you will write any battle strategies that pop up in your head-I had Ezra scribble in some basic geometry and physic formulas in case you might need them."

Lilo fought back a groan and pressed her hands to her face. Whoever this son of Hyperion was, Lilo decided he better carry his weight. She removed her hands away to ask a question, "When does my co-general get here, then?"

Yvonne stiffened when she already saw the look of stress taking over Lilo's eyes. "We're all unclear as to when he is officially coming over from Japan."

Lilo's shoulders slugged down as an annoying throb of pain began to drum in her head_. I can do this_, she chanted weakly in her head. Lilo rolled her eyes at how naïve she sounded.

She wasn't the same person she was two years ago. Things couldn't be done as easily as they were made to look like or sound like. Lilo knew at least that much.

Plus she swore on the River of Styx- she doesn't have a choice. It was going to take a lot of work on Lilo's part to adjust.

_Well_, Lilo thought warily, _looks like it's back to square one._


	5. Hiroshi Ishikawa

**OKAY! First off, I am really, very, truely, UNEXPLAINABLY sorry for the wait you readers has to face until I finally updated due to the fact I had lacked both a laptop and internet connection for a long time. I am sorry.**

**I also do NOT own anything Percy Jackson related or any of the characters mentioned in the printed and published series, I only own Lilo Kai Johnson, Thomas Hopkins, Yvonne Cole, and any original characters you might notice. **

**This chapter has not been reviewed by my beta-reader seeing as I wanted to get this chapter out to you all as soon as I possibly could, I may correct any errors later if and when you point them out to me. Thank you so much to the readers who have been loyal to the series and thank you to those who have reviewed or have messaged me-it means a lot to me as a writer.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 10, 2013, 1:00 PM, James Demount International Boarding School- 3rd POV<strong>

Lilo's stomach let out a small growl as she looked over some maps Thomas had delivered to her 'office'. A quiet, childish whine escaped the Hawaiian native's lips as she glared at the small clock seated on her desk.

Where was Ezra with their lunch? Unless…A red light went off in Lilo's head and she let out a sigh of frustration. Unless, Lilo thought sadly as her eyes began to stare back at the clock, Ezra was actually speaking in code and 'getting our lunch' actually met hooking up with some daughter Mars or Ares or both and not actually getting her lunch.

As much as Lilo liked her newly found friend, the Israeli girl was pretty much the female version of her cousin, Mat. Translation: Lilo gets on the involuntary starvation diet plan while Ezra meets all the pretty girls she wants.

A chorus of succinct knocks echoed through the room; Lilo looked away from the current map in front of her as the door swung open. Her hopes crashed down violently when it was only Yvonne holding an iPhone in one hand, a clipboard with a lot of red markings on it in the other hand, and a beyond angry scowl on her beautiful face.

"Jesus Christ," Yvonne muttered as she shut the cell phone off and shot one more glare at her clip board, "Why the hell did I even sign up for this!" The Pawnee Native didn't bother to calm down as she zoned in on her next victim of the week, "Thomas' office-now, young lady."

The daughter of Leto was twenty four now, and the daughter of Atlas, recently turned nineteen. Even with dyslexia and ADHD wasn't Yvonne calling Lilo 'young lady' kind of pushing it? Though, it's not like Lilo would actually point that out to anyone anytime soon-least of all Yvonne.

"Am in trouble?" Lilo squeaked out as she followed Yvonne down the halls, other demigods rustling around the campus. They were posing as a school, so Thomas figured they might as well have schedules and such to avoid as much chaos as possible.

"I don't know," Yvonne bit back, "I've been busy all day trying to sort out the jack asses of our crop, I still have to balance our accounting papers because the accountant I hired is too much of an uppity bitch to do it herself, I've got to tell the teachers-," At this Yvonne shot a glare at an empousai staring down at a couple of students and immediately the monster back away, "That they are here to teach and not to chow down on the demigods."

Yvonne only had to take a few more steps before she whipped around. A silver bow and arrow suddenly materializing into her hands, then with one simple movement of her hand-she shot that same empousai clear through the spine not once but three times before it dissolved into nothing more than dust.

If you were smart though, you'd know Yvonne didn't have to shoot the empousai three times to kill it. The first shot would have already killed it; the second shot for good measure, and the third shot was for fun.

Atlas' daughter completely lost her appetite.

"Get back to class," Yvonne's voice echoed out when a few students stared at her, completely shocked. The demigods quickly scattered back to class before Yvonne handed out any more detention slips.

At her will, the bow and arrow morphed back into plain silver earring studs.

Lilo narrowed her eyes a little bit as Yvonne pinned them back on.

"You didn't have to touch them," Lilo noted.

"They operate on my will," Yvonne explained, "It was a gift from my mother when I turned twelve, though at the time I didn't know it was from her and I couldn't get them to actually work until I was-."

"Sixteen?" Lilo guessed.

Yvonne only nodded and led Atlas' daughter to Thomas' office. The daughter of Leto sat at her desk and cracked her knuckles before punching in the number of the school's accountant- Yvonne Cole was going to give this person complete hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

Call it cowardly but I don't think I want to witness pure rage from a daughter of Leto, to be more specific, Yvonne. I'd hate to be standing there, watching what would happen, then find myself impaled by three arrows because she lost her temper over a phone call.

I knocked on the door two times before stepping in, "You wanted to-." I stopped myself from continuing on. While Thomas stopped in mid-sentence about something, the boy in front of him turned his head in my direction. An unpleasant twist was felt in my stomach when the honey brown eyed boy only snickered at me before looking forward.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" I was already backing out.

"No please," Thomas gestured for me to come back in, "Have a seat. Lilo, this is Hiroshi Ishikawa, son of Hyperion and your co-general." He added, "Hiroshi will take care of the actual field work, along with leading and commanding the soldiers."

As I sat down I gave the Asian demititan a small smile, "Nice to meet you."

Hiroshi's eyes narrowed at me, my smile quickly dissolved, an uninterested expression clouded over his features.

"I can't say the same on my behalf." He looked at me carefully, studying me. It was like being thrown back into my first day as a high school freshman; where there's always that one teacher trying to sum you up all in one glance. A small spark of irritation hit me as I turned my attention back to Thomas.

I don't know if Thomas was being stupid or trying to lighten the mood when he said this but all I did know is that it the situation worse.

"Now if we had a child of Oceanus in our midst, I'd have the whole collection of generals," Thomas stated lightly.

The Japanese boy rolled his eyes, "But Atlas' daughter would still have more power and more valid opinions than we would, wouldn't she?"

"No," Thomas looked taken back for a moment, "You'd all be equal-."

"You don't look like much." Hiroshi commented while interrupting Thomas in middle of his sentence. There was a slight Asian accent in his tone as he spoke, "What have you accomplished so far in life?"

I blinked, holding back a glare. "How is that relevant to what's going on now?"

"It's very relevant." He looked me straight in the eyes, "Your father hasn't gotten much things right, so unless you have a record-."

"Excuse me," I interrupted the boy as I finally let a glare out, "But I'm not my father and I've probably gotten more things done in this past week than you could ever do in a month."

"Tsk," I'm not too sure if it was a trick of the light, but it really looked like there was a wild flame of fire contained in his eyes, "You even have that same stubborn pride as Atlas."

A buzzing sound was in the background, "Now isn't the time for-." It was easily ignored.

I clenched my hands into a tight fist, "Well I'm guessing Hyperion is a downright asshole with the way you're behaving." Whatever line of patience I usually had was cut off from me-it was gone, almost nonexistent by this point. "You're poor representation for your father if this is how you usually are."

I could feel the Japanese boy tense up right next to me; I held back a smirk when I realized I must have struck a nerve.

The buzzing sound grew louder in the background, "Lilo, Hiroshi, please-."

I didn't know which I wanted to slap harder, the son of Hyperion or that _buzzing_ sound lingering in the background.

"You're a poor representation for demititans in general." Hiroshi leaned in towards me, fire still dancing in his eyes. "I can't wait to see just how you kill us off with your battle plans." He whispered lowly for my ears, "It's pretty obvious how you're not even confident of yourself-," the boy paused, "_**Lilo**_."

A cold shiver ran down my spine as he said my name; he said it so mockingly and sarcastically. The smirk this boy now wore on his lips only told me that he knew what affect he just had on me, and only now he seemed interested.

The next array of words that flew out of my mouth didn't even have time to process through my head, "I refuse to work with you!"

"Will the two of you shut up!" Thomas slammed his hands down hard on his desk; his hazel green eyes shifting into a golden color.

I tensed up when the British demititan fixed his eyes at me before turning them to Hiroshi.

"Where is your pride, your dignity? Show some control, show some restrain!" Thomas yelled, his golden eyes only glaring harder at us with breath he took it. "You're co-generals, so I suggest you put your mutual dislike for each other aside. We have a war to push into progress, we have a good number of recruits and soldiers but I will not have them slaughtered mindlessly just because you two fail to tolerate one another!"

Thomas sucked in a deep breath; the sickly golden color of his eyes stayed as he let it out-he wasn't calmed yet.

My blood froze when he locked his eyes with mine, "You will work with Hiroshi Ishikawa-." Thomas switched his gaze to the Asian boy, "and you will work with Lilo Johnson. There will be no boundaries between you two, because there is no room from boundaries. I expect you two to be with each other twenty four-seven, understand? I am declaring your personal lives dead unless I say so otherwise. "

Hiroshi and I casted a look at each other- we knew the son of Kronos was serious about this. He scowled at me; I glared right back in reply.

"Lilo," Thomas called out, "Show Hiroshi to his dorm. The west dorm, room W24."

"Fine." I muttered as I stood up from my chair.

"Thank you, love." Thomas replied softly as he turned his head back to his paper work.

_Don't scold me like a child then call me 'love' you idiot_, I screamed in my head as I walked out of the main office building.

I didn't bother to look back to see if my co-general was following after me or not, but I could hear his footsteps falling into pace not too far behind.

No words were exchanged until after I led him to light green five story building.

"You," He called out just as I was about to exit out of the dorm building.

I looked over my shoulder and arched an eyebrow, "What?"

He scoffed at me, "Despite what Thomas said, I want there to be boundaries between us."

I turned around to face him fully, "Trust me the feelings mutual."

"I want you even farther from my personal live as well." Hiroshi stated.

I felt like I was being smothered while I was held in his glare.

"I just you far away from me as humanly possible, to be frank," He added in walking closer towards me.

I tensed up, wishing I could back away from him, but I stood my ground. "The feeling's still mutual."

"Let's make a deal then, Lilo." He said my just a sarcastically as he did the first time, "You stay out of my way and I stay out yours."

I looked up Hiroshi, "As great as that sounds-you're not my boss."

Hiroshi looked shocked for a moment. I held back a snicker- looks like someone's used to getting their way. I wasn't surprised either. Hiroshi Ishikawa did seem like the type who was spoiled since birth.

"What and Thomas is?" Hiroshi asked.

_I am going to hate myself for this_, I thought before I opened my mouth to speak. "Last time I checked he's the ring leader behind this whole plot-so yes; I guess Thomas Hopkins is my boss." If me claiming Thomas as my boss and indirectly claiming myself to be an accomplice didn't official sign me off as a traitor-I didn't know what else could have still made me feel sick to the core.

The Japanese boy fell silent; his lips pressed back into an uninterested thin line, his eyes became still as the fire in them died down, his facial features went back to a blank, unreadable expression.

"I see." He muttered out evenly.

Nothing much could be said after that.


	6. Derail

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them. I only own this series plot and any orginal characters you might notice. Again, sorry for the delayed update for the past few months or so. **

**This chapter has not been looked at by my beta-reader yet, but because I felt that I should post the next two chapters up as soon as possible for the readers who were loyal to the series I reviewed it the best I could and posted it up. Feel free to tell me if you spot any errors and I will go back and correct them later. I'll admit, this chapter is rather boring but I am building the foundations of the plot. I don't want it to be unrealistic and progress too fast.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and messages to keep moving on with the series and I hope you all continue to keep doing that for me. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 16, 2013, 1:00 AM -3rd POV<strong>

She could see it playing out in front of her. Clear, untainted by any uncertainties…She could see it clearly…

_Nico di Angelo folded his arms across his chest, "No."_

_"Is he allowed to say no," Leo Valdez asked, whispering-though not all that subtly-to a member from the Hermes cabin. Connor Stoll merely shrugged._

_"You can't just say no to an order from the gods, Nico." Chiron was patient as ever as he tried to talk the son of Hades into the quest. "If we're to win the war then we must find Lilo."_

_"Can't the gods find her themselves?" The nineteen year old boy had his own plans for the remaining days of the week and finding his ex-girlfriend was definitely not part of it._

_"They are…"Chiron paused, trying to find the best way to put his words, "Otherwise occupied at the moment. I figured you three would seem best fit for this quest."_

_Connor blinked, "I'm sorry could you repeat that because I just zone out."_

_No matter how long the old centaur has been doing this-his patience would often tire of the repeating quirks in demigods. "I have chosen you three for the quest," Chiron repeated, "I know usually Rachel tells a prophecy and things are settled from there, but that did not come with and so you three are the ones to step up."_

_"Can't a satyr find her?" Leo asked tapping his fingers on the table, "Isn't that how this system works?"_

_"It's a direct order from the gods," Chiron breathed out carefully, "It has to be done the way they want it to be done."_

_When none of the boys had said anything, Chiron took this as a note of surrender. "Take Mrs. O'Leary with you." He stated, "Pack what you must tonight but tomorrow, at dawn you shall leave."_

_"Fine," Nico muttered as he shot up from his chair and stalked out of the Big House._

_A long sigh left the old centaur's mouth as he refocused his attention to the son of Hermes and Hephaestus, "Start packing you two." Chiron soon stepped out of the Big House right after._

_The two demigods waited, making sure the centaur was out of earshot._

_"Who's bringing their Playboy magazine?" Connor asked._

_Leo shrugged, "Dude, I'm leaving that up to you…"_

Ezra's eyes snapped open as she fell out her bed, the Israeli girl cursed under her breath as crawled back into the comfort of the mattress. Ezra glanced at the digital clock standing proudly at her bed stand-one o'clock exactly. Her dreams usually came at least three days in advance to her, but sometimes the dreams were only hours away from happening.

The clear unruly pearl white color in her eyes reverted back to its natural color: cross shades of grey and green-like her mother's. Ezra tossed and turned in bed as she tried to reclaim sleep-but how could she? It was rare for her to get such visions in her dreams-Ezra could only see what was certain-what was inevitable. Time would be wasted just waiting for the sun to rise up.

She needed to tell Thomas of the event that was to come, now.

She needed to prove that she a loyal demititan, now.

She needed to show that she wasn't a traitor or a coward like her father, not in an hour, not in that very moment, not even in a millisecond- Ezra needed to tell Thomas the demigods were looking for Lilo _now_.

* * *

><p>It's almost sickening how annoyingly refreshed Thomas looks in the most ungodly hours of the early morning. He held back cussing and scolding at the young Israeli lady in front of him- Miss Hopkins' raised her son all too well from cursing in the presence of a girl and Thomas would be lying if he didn't have flash backs of disciplinary actions taken when he was a child.<p>

"I hope you have a plan Thomas," Ezra stated right after she finished explaining the vision she had, "I know for sure they are going to start looking for her but it's only a matter of time-."

"My dear," Thomas cut her off softly, "We have enough time-and I do have a solution for this matter."

He stood and walked over to his bed stand; Ezra only quirked an eyebrow as Thomas dialed in a number and started to put his smooth talking into use.

"Mr. McCarron," Thomas called out into the phone; he paused before adding anything else to that, letting the other man talk first. "Yes I am aware of what time it is."

A loud string of profanities followed right after.

"Mr. McCarron," Thomas interrupted brashly before the old man on could say another thing about the British man's mother, "I'm calling in for a favor you owe me."

"I'm listening," The old voice wheezed out darkly, "What do you need"

"We've got trackers on our case, derail them for me would you." Thomas demanded, "But under no circumstances do I want you to take care of them, understood."

"Very well, sir" The voice croaked out, "Anything else?"

"I need you to make a death certificate for a friend of mine," Thomas said into the phone, a cold chill rushed into the room when Ezra notice he didn't even hesitate at all with the last command. "It'll help derail the trackers further," Thomas explained casting a glance to Ezra, "They will want proof."

The Israeli girl merely nodded before excusing herself back to her dorm room.

_Rhea_, Ezra prayed in her head as she tried to go back to sleep, _help us_.

* * *

><p><strong>May 20, 2013, 5:15 PM, James Demount International Boarding School- 3rd POV<strong>

"This battle strategy is unnecessary and you know it!"

"It's a backup plan, how is that unnecessary!"

"It's unnecessary mainly because it's a backup plan-maybe if you were smarter than the recruits wouldn't need to learn fifty different drills!"

"We have over a thousand demigods posing as students on campus-."

"We can win solely on strength in numbers-."

"We can't and you know that! Fifty drills or more would keep them alive; a backup plan would buy us enough to retreat-."

"Retreat? Where's the pride in a retreat?"

"Look, if you want to die on the field-go ahead I sure as hell won't stop you-."

"Oh gods," A new voice interrupted the flow comebacks between the two demititans, "For the love of cheesed crackers-please, just shut up!"

Hiroshi arched an eyebrow as a girl with short hair waltzed into the room, while Lilo couldn't help but sigh in relief. At least it wasn't Yvonne.

And more importantly-it still wasn't Yvonne.

"Ezra," Hiroshi quickly acknowledged before throwing another glare at Lilo and hissing into her ear, "I still stand by what I said about that latest battle strategy."

"Good for you but that's still a strategy and it needs to be done." Lilo threw back before the Japanese boy completely left the room.

He didn't say anything after that-just shot another withering glare before walking out once more.

"Jerk," Lilo muttered once the son of Hyperion was out of ear shot-who the hell did he think he is?

Ezra rolled her eyes at the daughter of Atlas, "You let him get to you too much."

"It's not like I want him to, stupid jerk just know which buttons to push," Lilo crossed her arms, "I hope he chokes on a sushi roll."

"Oh scandalous," Ezra mocked with an easy tone behind her words. "Besides, according to his fan club Hiroshi prefers katsudon-whatever that is- over sushi."

An incredulous scoff escaped Lilo's lips, "He hasn't been here that long and he already has a fan club?"

"Speaking off sushi," Ezra stated off handedly, "Want to go grab some food?"

Lilo stopped sending murderous thoughts towards Hiroshi and tossed a curious glance at her friend, "Were you even listening to what I said?"

"You hate Hiroshi, he hates you," Ezra replied back in a melodious voice, "I don't really need to listen to know you want to suffocate him."

"I'm serious!" Lilo couldn't help but throw her hands up and bring them down to her head and weave her fingers into her hair-tugging at them slightly, "He's got it out for me! If he has a fan club then those girls need to get their brains checked."

"Hey, those girls would kill just to be in the same room as him."

"Which is exactly why the need to get their heads checked," Lilo grabbed her 'office' keys from her desk and started to lock the doors, "What are we eating today?"

"I was thinking of Indian food."

Lilo shrugged, "Sure, but we better get going."

Ezra mocked a military salute and trailed after the Hawaiian native, "Yes, boss."

A small chuckle escaped Lilo's lips as they walked out to the parking lot; Ezra quickly jumped into the driver's seat and started up the car.

Ezra couldn't help but feel her stomach bubble with a feeling of her own relief-Thomas knows what he's doing and he'd settle it. That's all that matters.

"Or maybe we could go to the nearest steak house," the Israeli girl suggested as the car shifted into gear, "I feel like steak all of a sudden."

Lilo shrugged, "Flip a quarter."

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

San Jose, California, that's where Mrs. O'Leary's nose led us to…But I wasn't expecting it to be a cemetery-much less finding ourselves waiting in a morgue.

"Are you sure, that we're talking about the same person?" I prodded on carefully as I tried not to throw a death glare at the haggard old man in front of me.

Last thing I need is an old man dying while having me as a potential suspect.

"I can give you a copy of her death certificate if you'd like," The old man wheezed out darkly as he begun to shuffle towards the file cabinet behind his desk.

"How is this guy still alive?" Leo asked nudging me on the arm, "He probably looks older than the corpses lying underground."

"Dude," Connor hissed out as slow footsteps echoed weakly throughout the pale, little office we were stranded in. "Shut up."

"Here," The old man placed a flimsy piece of paper down in front of me, "The copy of girl's death certificate." His liver spotted hands were still holding the certificate firmly on the desk's surface, "Though why would three young boys be interested in this girl's death? How she went isn't a happy way."

"We were her classmates," I lied as slipped the paper out from under the man's hands and quickly folded it and shoved it into my jacket pocket. I felt my blood go cold when I saw her name printed out on the death certificate.

**Lilo Kai Johnson**, it read neatly on the paper.

I refused to even glance at it any longer for even a millisecond; I didn't want to see that golden sticker glued on carelessly on the certificate; I didn't want to see the day of when Lilo was pronounced dead; I don't even want to know how she died.

With the man's one good eye, he studied all three of us. He raised a skeptical eye at Leo; then made a hacking sound as his eye went over to Connor; his expression was blank when he finally came to me-he snickered at me before muttering something intellectual underneath his breath.

"Which one of you was sweet on her?" He croaked out.

When none of us answered he zoned in on Leo, a look of evil echoed in his one good eye as he leaned in towards the son of Hephaestus. "Rock star over there doesn't seem too eager to want to know how the little girl died," The man pointed to me before gesturing to Connor, "And Mr. Scarecrow over here don't seem like he wants to know much either." He paused-eyes narrowing harsher at Leo, "Were you the boyfriend?"

I felt my hands ball up into tight fist-Leo and Lilo never met each other, she went missing the year he dropped into Camp Half Blood.

"Uh, sure," Leo tensed up as he tried to back up his chair away from the morgue man.

An uneasy feeling kicked in with Leo's lie and I swear, I just wanted to punch his lights out right then and there.

"Then you should be ashamed of yourself," The man's voice got deeper, his tone more menacing, "A girl wondering out on a cold December night, of course something bad is bound to happen."

"What…" My voice trailed off for a second, "What happened to her?"

"She was mugged according to a police report," The morgue man's eye shifted carefully around the room before adding, "It wouldn't be right to repeat what else happened to her."

A strange burning sensation filled my chest as I felt the air in my lungs just disappear into nothing-the worst case scenario began to play in my head as I easily caught on what else happened to Lilo.

"Boy," The man asked, still glaring down at Leo, "Where were you when the girl needed you?"

I gulped as I felt a painful amount of guilt weigh on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I muttered out softly to myself, "I don't know."


	7. Struggle

**I do not own anything related to the Percy Jackson characters they all belong to their rightful owner. I just own Lilo Johnson, this plot, and any other original characters you may notice. **

**SO keep in mind that this chapter (along with the last two) were not reviewed by my beta-reader, so if you catch any gramar errors let me know and I will happily go back and fix it when I can. For this chapter I wanted to give a quick look into the other demititans, not just Lilo. This chapter is also more of a drabble piece. **

** Hope you guys like it and I hope I get a review/message/favorite and such from you all soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Struggle One:<strong>

The loud, repetitive sounds of fist and feet forcefully hitting the tattered and torn punching bag echoed lowly throughout the empty gym building. The young man's movements were impressive, it seemed like he moved and reacted simply on reflex when he was in the particular mode. As much as a certain co-general hated to admit it, she was almost envious…Okay fine, She was envious.

"We should," Lilo tried to reason with her co-general, "At least push on with this backup plan."

"I see no use for it." Hiroshi only began to beat the punching bag harder; he swiftly brought his left leg up and delivered a powerful kick to the highest point on the haggard thing. "The soldiers have been whipped into shape." Right hook-then jab. "Well disciplined." Left hook-then jab. "And they're tough." Jab-hook-jab-hook.

_Show off_, Lilo thought as she stepped a small step closer to Hiroshi. "That's not enough."

"It is," Hiroshi grunted as he added more force to his punches, "Retreating is not an option for us."

The two demititans could not get over their own views on the matter of battle strategies. Lilo's fingers were starting to twitch as the son of Hyperion simply went back to his exercise regimen.

"You're only training the first set of soldiers." Lilo folded her arms across her chest, "There more are coming and not all of them will be as disciplined or tough as the other."

The echoes of fists and feet beating the punching bag sounded in reply.

Jab-hook-kick, repeat, jab-hook-kick, repeat.

"Hey." Lilo prodded.

Jab-hook-kick, repeat, jab-hook-kick, repeat.

"Excuse me." Her patience was starting to thin again.

Jab-hook-kick, repeat, jab-hook-kick, repeat, repeat, repeat, repeat, and, hey, look, another repeat.

She finally yelled, "Listen to me Hiroshi!"

The movements stopped abruptly, and in a matter of seconds a son of Hyperion stood dangerously close in front of a daughter of Atlas; honey brown eyes glared down on hazel brown eyes; Hiroshi leaned slowly down to Lilo's ears.

Lilo held back the slight panic in her tone as she backed away from the boy in front of her, "Hey move, you're too close to me."

He quickly grabbed her forearm and pulled the girl's form roughly towards him. "Don't," The Japanese boy commanded out in a whisper, "Ever call my name out so informally."

"Let me go," The Hawaiian girl did her best to imitate the tone he had used as she tried to pull away from Hiroshi. His grip only tightened. She tried again, her tone more frustrated, "I said, let go!"

A cruel scoff escaped the male demititan's lips, "What is it Lilo? Do you not know how to fight back?" When she didn't answer he only pressed on. "That's why our soldiers have to learn a hundred different drills-you're compensating for a lack of basic defense mechanism you don't have?" The boy phrased it as more of a statement than a question. Hiroshi's grip finally loosened and Lilo tugged her arm away from him while taking a step back.

A light purple outline of a masculine hand was printed on caramel tanned skin; Lilo glared at the forming bruise on her arm before casting the glare onto the person who inflicted it.

Lilo placed an arm over the light bruise mark with her hand and scowled at Hiroshi, "You're such an ass!" She winced in pain a little when she accidentally added too much pressure on her bruise, "What is your problem?"

At this the Asian boy rolled his eyes and headed back in front of the punching bag, "You have a problem, not me."

Lilo continued to glare at the nineteen year old adolescent who returned the look just as harshly. The two didn't move for the longest moment.

_Hit him_, a primitive voice in Lilo's mind echoed, _beat him, hurt him!_

"What?" Hiroshi scoffed, "Are you just going to stand there?"

_Hurt him, fight back!_ The primitive voice in Lilo's mind got louder.

Lilo sucked in a deep breath and exhaled out slowly, "We're still pushing on with the backup plans." A dangerous fire lit up in the boy's eyes; Lilo only took that as a challenge and pressed on further. "If you don't like it, take it up with Thomas."

Simple, clean, and demanding-a tone that Lilo used well in the rare event should something trigger her to use it.

Hiroshi clenched his fists as Lilo's figure was starting to walk away; a loud scowl etched into his handsome face. Okay, so maybe this daughter of Atlas did have some kind of mind set worthwhile for Hiroshi to somewhat oblige to her commands as his co-general.

_So maybe she isn't as weak then_, Hiroshi thought as he slowly warmed back up into his boxing routine, _but she is still weak. _There was something about her that prompted his unwillingness to listen and to obey Lilo as his equal counterpart-a wall that if he wanted could easily be torn down but stayed up simply because Hiroshi didn't want that wall to be broken so easily.

No, Hiroshi was set to have at least on boundary between him and Atlas' daughter, and that wall was his insurance. It protected him from whatever things Lilo and this demititan business might throw his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Struggle Two:<strong>

Like most times before something bad occurs, they were enjoying their evening outside of the James Demount campus. The two girls had just finished eating dinner and some arrogant son of some brash Norse god decided to make a crude comment on Ezra being disgusting for taking a personal liking to those of her same gender.

A fist fight followed shortly after and Ezra only needed to land two good punches to the boy's face. First on his nose then on his jaw-he soon knocked out with a lovely bloody nose thrown into the mix. Before Ezra could do anymore damage to the boys friends the Hawaiian girl quickly intervened.

"Ezra," Lilo scolded as she grabbed the daughter of Prometus away from the fight scene. Using whatever strength she had, Lilo dragged a rather violent Ezra back to her dorm room.

"Let me go! I wasn't finished with those mother fu-."

"Ezra!" Lilo looked at her friend with careful eyes-a few tears were pouring down the Israeli girl's face; she could tell her choppy haired friend was barely choking back a sob.

"I hate them…" Ezra whispered dangerously low, "I hate them…"

"Shh," The daughter of Atlas coaxed as Ezra began to cry softly into her shoulders, "It's over. You won the fight, calm down."

"No, I didn't Lilo." Ezra sniffled before moving her face away from her friend's shoulder, "They'll keep saying mean things to me as long as I am like this." Immediately the daughter of Prometus buried her face into Lilo's bed.

"Ezra…"Lilo carefully moved to her friend's side and rubbed her back sympathetically, "It's not something that can be helped."

"Bullshit," Ezra yelled back in anger, "I-I wasn't always like this Lilo…I used to be normal."

Those last five words rang a loud bell in the Hawaiian girl's mind. Lilo stopped rubbing her friend's back and drew her hand away; after a good three minutes Ezra's crying quieted down and after a while all she did was sniffle.

Lilo felt in an awkward position: feeling obligated to comfort her friend and ask Ezra what was the real root of her emotions, yet at the same time wanting to shove this issue deep into the dark and forget about it.

"I should go to bed," Ezra's voice was weak. "It's been a rough day."

Before Ezra could walk out of Lilo's dorm room, the Hawaiian native piped up.

"If you ever need to talk about something," She started out, "I'm willing to listening."

A weak smile crept up on Ezra's face, "I know…Thank you." With that she began to walk to her dorm room; a hurt and almost empty feeling followed her on the way to her dorm.

_I hate them_, Ezra thought softly as she lied down to go to sleep, _and I will never forgive him…Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Struggle Three:<strong>

Thomas Hopkins sat in his desk, reviewing the plans both of his co-generals had delivered to him. A long sigh came out of his mouth as one of Hiroshi's memos on his plans noted to get rid of Lilo's retreat plans while Lilo's memos on her plans noted to have Hiroshi deal with said retreat plans.

_Unbelievable_, Thomas complained in his thoughts, _why can't these two get along? Are they both so stubborn?_ The British demititan rubbed his forehead before grabbing the two memos and throwing them into his trash bin-he didn't care who saw themselves in the right, the retreat plan was going to be carried out.

Whatever childish temper tantrums came out of the two would be ignored and he would make damn sure they would serve a type of detention period with him personally watching over them.

_You'll never get them to work together_, A voice in the back of his head commented, _it's not in their nature to get along._

_I can_, Thomas countered back, _and I will_.

_You will fail_, the voice replied back, _you're fighting for an empty cause-a useless cause_.

_It is not_, Thomas retorted back at his conscious, _I know it is not_.

His conscious remained quiet for a minute before starting back up. _You lost Yvonne this way remember-with your revolutionary idea?_

Thomas stopped studying the layouts of the plans, and a certain Pawnee woman's face flashed into his mind.

_Imagine,_ his conscious went on, _if not only her but Hiroshi…Ezra… and your little Lilo were to leave you because of a failed idea?_

_I know what I am doing, I know what I am doing_, Thomas repeated into his head. Yvonne Cole's face flashed into his mind once more.

A wave of emotion crashed down on the son of Kronos as the thought of Yvonne slipping through his fingers forever processed in his mind.

_I will not fail…I will not fail…_Thomas looked at Lilo's plan layouts, _I will not fail._

* * *

><p><strong>Struggle Four:<strong>

The peaceful hum of midnight reverberated in the son of Kronos' room, underneath a warm duvet two figures laid calm and close to each other. They were both awake; they were only pretending to be asleep. Thomas knew she was going to up and leave in the middle of the night and he wanted to at least say good bye when Yvonne did take off.

Five minutes after Thomas' initial guess-the daughter of Leto did slip out of the bed and began to collect her things that were scattered all over the floor. A small shiver crawled up her back as she bent over to put on the first article of clothing she found began to slip it back on.

"Going somewhere Yvonne?" Thomas asked feigning a sleepy tone. Yvonne rolled her eyes and ignored his fake tone.

"Home," The lady didn't even hesitate as she stepped away from the queen sized bed and started to collect the rest of her clothes. "I left the agenda for tomorrow's work plans on my desk so I better get going."

Of course she would bring up work; Thomas rolled his at this. 'This' being her trade mark excuse: work. Yvonne put a strain on her eyes as she tried to figure out all the objects in the dorm room, "Where did you throw my shirt?"

The British man didn't answer.

"Thomas," Yvonne tried again, "My shirt please?"

"Why not just stay the night?" Thomas sat up from his bed and held a hand out for her, "You looked so comfortable here."

Yvonne only arched a nicely shaped eyebrow at the son of Kronos, "Thomas…"

"Please, Yvonne," He gave her a half smile, "For the night?"

Deep down, very, unbelievably deep down, Yvonne could admit she wanted to stay the night with him-she honestly could admit it if she wanted to. But here was the thing, Yvonne Cole did not want to.

A small sigh escaped her lips, and Thomas' heart sank down a little, that was already premature no from the daughter of Leto-his smile was gone. Reaching under his side of the bed, he easily picked up a green blouse and handed it over to the Pawnee lady.

As Yvonne grabbed her purse and began to head out Thomas' room, she paused and threw a side glance at the British man, "I'll call you later, okay?"

The small smile returned to his face, "I'll be waiting then."

The door then clicked to a close, Thomas left alone and Yvonne walking back alone. As close as they were to each other-they wanted too many different things sometimes.

And they knew it.

It seems like most of the demititans all wanted too many different things.


	8. Yet To Be

**Sorry for the late updates, I've been busy and trying to get caught up with other things going on around me. Anyways, I do not own anything Percy Jackson related or any of the characters I just own the plot for this series and any orginal characters you might notice. **

**Like the chapters prior to this one, it has not been reviewed by a beta-reader yet so if you spot on errors feel free to tell me and I will fix it up as soon as I can.**

**I hope you enjoy and thanks to all the people who reviews my chapters, you guys really make my day.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 21, 2013, 10:45 AM, Mount Olympus-3rd POV<strong>

"Dead," Zeus asked, his tone close to being incredulous, "What do you mean she's dead?"

Connor hesitantly answered the question from the king of the gods, "We mean she's dead, sir."

Zeus glared for a moment at the boy, before casting another in Hermes' direction. _Oh, never mind that_, He scolded himself, _that's Hermes' issue_. The king of the gods snapped his head in Hades general direction, "Hades, what is the meaning of this! Are you not handling your own realm?"

Nico turned his head slowly at the sound of his father voice.

"If she had died Charon would have immediately notified me," Hades countered back before Zeus could further question his brother's control over his own realm. Lord Hades pointed at the almost forgotten document on the ground of the great Mount Olympus, "If Atlas' child had died two years ago- Charon would have reported it to me two years ago."

The two brothers stared blankly at each other before Poseidon interrupted the mild staring contest between his older and younger brother. Believe it or not, the god of the sea actually had duties of his own to attend to and this was delaying it.

Zeus then turned on the three demigods lined in front of him; he zoned in on the demigod on the left, and cleared his throat-he made a decision. "Connor and Leo shall go back to Camp Half Blood and help prepare the others for the war. As for you, Nico," He paused, "You shall go back to California and locate Atlas' spawn or have more solid proof that she is dead."

Nico could feel his father's eyes glued on him-and it was not like he could exactly say no in a room filled with gods and get away with it.

"How soon is does he leave?" Hades asked in the absence of his son's words.

Zeus looked as his brother before letting out his single command, "Now."

And so with a small scowl and a huge dislike for this new task, Nico Di Angelo set off for his quest.

* * *

><p><strong>James Demount International Boarding School-Lilo's POV<strong>

I wanted to just turn around and go back to my dorm room until the afternoon blew over. I probably should have too. What I am babbling about one might ask? Well, it started off with a strange gesture-or no, it was not a strange gesture (that would be too much of an understatement). It was a down right unorthodox gesture…

_It had to be at least five o'clock in the morning when a loud, annoying chorus of knocks on my door before they abruptly stopped._

_I let out a little yawn before burying my first deeper into my pillow-immediately the loud knocking started up again. A small huff escaped my lips as I stumbled out of my bed and swung my door open-a wave of confusion crashed down on me when I the figure in front of me was Hiroshi._

_I blinked twice before coming up with a slow and groggy reply. "What do you want Ishikawa?"_

_Hiroshi first threw what looked like workout clothes at my face before giving me a rather random reply, "Tomorrow at eleven meet with me in the gym, and no later than eleven fifteen. Miss it and you're dead!"_

_I jumped back when his hands just reached out for the door knob and closed it with a firm clicking sound. _

_I stared at the gym clothes that were horribly folded and wrinkled looking in my arms; too sleepy to wonder if they were for me and only half awake to process anything that happened. I decided to sleep on it until tomorrow…_

So here I am sitting on the stiff bench outside the gym, dressed in the gym clothes he threw at me, waiting on a very temperamental son of Hyperion to show up; as I took a quick glance at the watch on my cell phone it was already eleven fifteen.

A huff escaped me as I began to mutter underneath my breath, "I so did not see Hiroshi's bossy, inconsiderate, pushy ass anywhere near-."

"Lilo," A voice interrupted as calmly as possible, "You're on time." Hiroshi was now in standing right besides my sitting figure.

My throat went slightly dry as I looked at him, half waiting for an explanation and half hoping he wouldn't lash out on the words that escaped my mouth earlier. "On time for what?"

Hiroshi casted a simple look to the gym building before he started to walk through its double doors, "Just follow me, okay?"

What, you can't have a lengthy normal conversation with me?

A weird feeling settled into my stomach as I reluctantly followed a few paces behind the son of Hyperion-why was I even following him anyways? Soon I found myself in an area that had thick, blue, mats firmly placed on the floor boards of the gym-Hiroshi was circling slowly around me and a sense of self-consciousness began to settle in.

"What are you doing Hiroshi?" I asked as I tried to break his circular movements around me, "You're starting to freak me out more than usual today."

He started to glare slightly as I noticed his stance change. I felt one of my eyes brows arch up as I felt a question form in mind, "What are you-." I didn't get the finish the question.

In a split second Hiroshi suddenly brought his left up and directed a kick towards my face. I wasn't going to question how I was able to block a quick move with my hands, all I knew was that my fingers were now stinging from the sudden impact.

Without saying a word or showing any type of emotion, Hiroshi drew his leg back and repositioned himself for another move.

…_Watch out…_A voice known as my conscious warned gently as I waited for Hiroshi's next action_….His hands!_

Sure enough that strange instinct was right-soon Hiroshi was throwing punches my way and kept moving forward as I kept taking steps back to avoid being punched.

"Try to hit back," Hiroshi instructed easily through his violent punches. I only kept dodging his advances, finally a look of irritation came to his face. "At least try to block them," He commanded as he suddenly started to move faster.

_Is he trying to train me_, I asked myself as I finally did bring a firm hand up to block a side punch.

I blocked another one of his punches, but this time it was sloppier that the first.

"Firm," Hiroshi scolded me, "Like the first block-make it firm."

I didn't know if I should have felt grateful or annoyed at this whole gesture. I mean, come on, we were barely even perfect strangers to each other-and I was just following along with this without any good reason to.

"Stop," I muttered out as I blocked a left hook coming towards my face. He didn't listen. "Hiroshi," Another mutter escaped my lips as more irritation began to take place, "Stop!"

"Then try to stop me Lilo."

**SLAP!**

I blinked and within what could be measured as a millisecond, the back side of my left hand stung and Hiroshi's head was turned into a forced position that casted it over to the right.

It took us both a while to fully comprehend what I just did but when it finally settled in we both still slow about it.

"Did you just," Hiroshi's Asian accent sounded more evident in his current state, "backhand slap me?" I noticed the slightly red hand imprint painted on his face.

My hand still stung a little and I felt the urge to just laugh at the confused and infuriated look on Hiroshi's face. "I did."

I couldn't help but feel something even stranger was now growing between us and what pricked me a bit in the sides was this felt oddly familiar to a past experience.

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas' POV<strong>

I stared off into Ezra's eyes as they began to shift back into their original color-the cross shades of gray and green. The daughter of Leto and the daughter of Prometheus casted careful looks at each other-Ezra had gotten another vision of what was to be. This time it was closer, more impending, and less time to work around it in order to miss the possible situation.

The gods were still looking for Lilo, they hadn't given up just yet and I needed a plan. A damn brilliant plan too at that to help avoid this…A son of Hades shouldn't be hard to distract hopefully. I just needed someone better than the last to cover up the tracks.

"Yvonne," I stated as I refocused my attentions onto the Native lady, "Do you have any contacts with children of Circe on board?"

"Yeah", Yvonne was already scribbling some notes down into her little, black pocket book as her next sentence followed, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I nodded, "See if you can find one with advanced skills to make a transformation brew of some sort, if not ask for something as potent to that." Yvonne quickly dismissed herself out of my office as I could see her hands already reaching for her cell phone in her pocket.

I locked back on Ezra; eyes glued to the floor; hands twisted behind her, and her choppy hair covering most of her face. I almost felt sorry for her; Ezra was still a girl no matter how you looked at it. A child almost but what was to be expected, she was the youngest out of demititans and the daughter of Prometheus placed a rather high bar for herself the second she found out what she was.

"Ezra," I called out softly as I studied her, "Are you alright?"

No answer.

"Ezra." Her head almost nodded up at me in response to the name. I felt a slight twitch of impatience creep up on me as I began to slightly tap my fingers on the smooth surface of my desk, "Would you rather I call you by your given name?"

"I have a bad feeling about the son of Hades, or well-." Ezra stopped herself from continuing on with that sentence. "I mean, I have a bad feeling about what might go on between him and Lilo if they were to meet again."

"I don't doubt you," I agreed as I settled back into my office chair, "But let's hope that the two don't cross paths too suddenly, my dear."

Ezra finally looked up at me, "So what about now?"

"What about it Ezra?" I countered back.

Never had a seen more irritated look from this girl. Ezra was one movement away from planting her hands on her hips, "The plans for the war, are they moved forward or are we still keeping pace?"

"Ah, those plans," I paused as I analyzed our current phase, "Now, we keep pace and wait."

The issue of time didn't worry so much, true it is a rather sensitive matter but time has yet to be of the essence.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

The pros and cons of searching for an ex-girlfriend in California, I mainly came up with more cons more than pros.

I mean I am searching for an _ex-girlfriend_, which pretty much wins the overall argument. The fact that Lilo is possibly dead just adds on as a sucky bonus.

I felt strange for a moment, why did I just think Lilo being alive would be bad? I tried to shove the thought out of my mind as I kicked my new apartment door opened-it didn't work so much.

I ran my fingers through my hair for a second taking in my temporary surrounding, I didn't have to worry too much about furniture seeing as it was already provided. I decided to be here for a month at the latest before I declare Lilo officially gone-not necessarily dead but just gone.

_The gods can fill in the rest of the damn blanks_, I thought as I threw my bag the living room. _What happened to being done with her, huh, Nico? _

Senses of guilt reclaimed me as I remembered that night and soon after remembered the half dead old man holding out a death certificate. But wait…? If she was dead, absolutely dead, I would have known something or sensed it right-or at least been informed by either Charon or my father, as he stated earlier.

I felt an odd feeling starting to bubble in the pit of my stomach; this meant that there was a really good chance of Lilo being alive.

_Are you still alive Lilo_, I asked inside my head, _did you become a better titan spawn?_ I couldn't help but found myself half expecting a female voice to answer back-silence only greeted me. My mind drifted back to the last time we spoke, the last time I had seen her, the last time I acknowledged her.

As little details of her drifted through my mind I couldn't help but wonder if she still looked the same. Was her skin still a certain shade of caramel; were her eyes as readable as ever; did she grow any taller; did her lips become more shapely?...I hate how easy it is for me to recall features of her.

I shouldn't even think of her like that anymore-it's been two years-without a doubt we should be over each other. I don't know about Lilo but I am most definitely over her and her titan issues.

This is only a quest given by the gods and that is it, I clenched my fists as I pictured her smiling at me back when we were sixteen. I think I liked it better when I thought she was dead, I was less bothered by her.

Well wherever you are Lilo, I am going to find you and I am _**not**_ going to make it pleasant. A new and almost strange feeling took root and began to grow as I found myself repeating this freaky mantra in my head a few times over.

What could Lilo possibly be doing here anyways?


	9. Shift

**SORRY~~~! I know it took forever for me to update, I've been busy! I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them. I only own Lilo Johnson, the plot for this story, and any other original characters you may take notice of.**

**This chapter has not been beta reviewed so there will errors here and there-I will go back and correct them later. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave reviews, a message, a favorite, something positive and I hope to write for you guys soon.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 7 2013, 5: 55 AM, James Demount International Boarding School-3rd POV<strong>

Your greatest enemy is no different from your greatest friend: they know your strengths, your weaknesses- whichever way, they know you. Though if you find that you're not in the solid state of having an enemy, well, maybe there's potential to become something else.

"Is that the best you got," The Japanese boy snickered as he easily blocked the tan female's punch. "Oh _Lilo_," He put an emphasize tone of fake sympathy when her name rolled off of his tongue, "Did you wake up more pathetic this morning?"

A huff of irritation escaped the Hawaiian girl's lips, "I hate you."

"Don't let your anger get the best of you," The Asian boy quickly grabbed her wrist as she tried for another punch and pulled her closer to his body. With an almost graceful twist as he turned their positions; he had her in a head lock.

Gasping for air, she elbowed him twice. Once on the ribs, the second time more towards his pelvic area. He didn't let go but his grip loosened enough for her to slip out and get at least three feet away from him and try a new stance.

Despite the display of his agility or her display of endurance, both were gasping for air by the time their sparring session had ended; sweat rolling off both of their bodies; and sore limbs that needed to be stretched out were aching. Never had a clean towel and water bottle ever look so good to the daughter of Atlas.

A stiff cough from the left side of the girl caused her to look over her shoulder at the young man. Lilo was still wiping the sweat off of her face as she directed a simple word to him, "What?"

"You improved a lot the past few days," Hiroshi had no eye contact with the young lady, "So…Good job."

"Oh," A small and almost awkward smile came to Lilo's face, "Thank you…Um," She studied him quickly before jutting a water bottle in front of his face, "Water?"

Here it was the first stage that shifted the already uneven balance between the two demititans. (Not that Lilo would notice since her life was far balanced as she plunged deeper into the life of a demititan general-she only had to keep it all from falling and crashing down on her. Hiroshi on the other hand would definitely notice the balance shifts in his life.)

The son of Hyperion did not answer 'yes' or 'no'; there was no shake of the head for yes and no nod of the head for no. Hiroshi simply reached out for the bottle of water and since he refused to make direct eye contact with the girl, his fingers found her hand.

A strange static went through both of the young adults but they either didn't know it or didn't want to acknowledge it. This is where the shift begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I didn't have any leads, there were no traces, and I was not going to chance it by heading over to San Francisco. Or well, I didn't have any leads yet. The only thing I did have was a headache and bed hair. To be honest I'm only awake right now on the account of, well another person.

"Nico," Annabeth scolded through the Iris message, "Did you hear me?" I know that the time zones on Long Island Sound and California range differently, but I just couldn't understand why children of Athena were usually prompt and awake in what I view as vague hours of the morning. Don't even get me started on children of Apollo.

What sucks is that at least Annabeth looks put together right now and I'm on the other side of the Iris message looking like a mess.

"Yeah…" I muttered lowly as I tiredly glared at the daughter of Athena, "James Dumas Academy right?"

"No, James Demount International Boarding School." Annabeth repeated what she said moments ago, "A satyr told us he could sense a strong presence of a demigod in San Jose area."

My eyes blinked, as if to shake the fatigue out of themselves. "So?"

"So get your butt down there and start looking for Lilo," Annabeth glared right back at me-and trust me if her looks could kill I'd be dead at least ten times over.

"Strong presence of a demigod doesn't mean proof Lilo is alive and over there" I told Annabeth through sleepy eyes.

"_Nico_." That was my warning.

Rubbing the remaining bits of sleep out of my eyes I only grumbled a simple 'fine'.

"Another thing Nico," Annabeth added before signing off the message.

"What?" I groaned searching for my pillow behind my back.

"If you see her, don't scare her off." The blonde girl replied, "Be civil." With that the Iris message was gone.

Those last two words have never sounded so annoying to me right now. I rolled my eyes and began to settle back into bed, "Maybe." A war was coming and she was expecting me to civil?

As bad as it might make me seem (not that I care all that much) I don't think it would be wise for Lilo to come back to Camp Half Blood. The fact that she doesn't have a cabin there would be one reason-but a stronger reason why she shouldn't is this: with a third titan war rising up and with her being a demititan some of the demigods will not be able to look past that.

If the Olympian gods were as wise as they thought they were, wouldn't they have at least considered this? Wouldn't at least _Annabeth _think of this concept if of point it out when this whole goose chase was issued-I mean come on, very smart daughter of freakin' Athena, you should have had this idea like a month ago.

With a groan I pulled myself out of my bed, I couldn't go back to sleep and the first lead I was given kept popping into my head.

Well, James Demount International School, here I come.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

It was a sudden shiver that caused our current state of being to pause for a moment. Yes, I said "our" as in more than one demititan experiencing the same strange sensation. Creepy right?

My eyes first locked in with Thomas' eyes before shifting to the general faces of the demititans attending this typed of weekly conference.

"Love," Thomas stated, almost casually ignoring what happened, "You look startled."

I was about to say something to the son of Kronos but was cut off by a more eager voice.

"Did we just-?" Ezra poked my arm, "You sensed that whole weird thing that happened just now right?"

I slapped the younger girl's finger away, "Do you really need confirmation?" I know the way I phrased made it seem that the answer was meant to be obvious, but honestly I had no clue what the Hades happened.

"One of _them_," Yvonne stated, "One of them is coming."

My eyes moved to Yvonne, "Who?"

The same strange shiver happened again; Thomas nearly turned pale as his eyes suddenly flashed into a stunning golden color before reverting back to its natural shade. My vision was starting to blur.

For a moment, I felt as if I was going blind, I could vaguely make out what scene was playing out in front me. All I remember seeing well were a familiar pair of dark brown eyes…Then a face I hadn't seen in two years flashed into my mind's eye.

Light flooded into my eyes before I could put more details of the face I just saw. He looked angry or at best-just really, very, truly annoyed. A cold and uncomfortable feeling began to pool into the pit of my stomach as a rather disturbing thought came into mind. Is he looking for me?

"A son of Hades," Hiroshi murmured amongst the group, "Should I deal with him?" He was already standing up and so close to the door.

Thomas' voice stopped Hiroshi from going any farther, "It's not you he wants to deal with." My back started to feel itchy as I felt Thomas' eyes land on me, "its Lilo he is looking for."

_Damn it_, I thought as I felt even more eyes focus on me_, I knew I was right! _

"So?" I asked self-consciously meeting eyes with Thomas Hopkins, "What happens now?"

"You talk to him."

I felt my left eyebrow twitch out of annoyance, "Are you high Hopkins?"

A stifled giggle came from Ezra as she looked at both of our expressions: mine of extreme annoyance and Thomas' out of pure confusion.

"What?" The son of Kronos was either really clueless or really good at playing dumb, "Do you not want to speak with him?"

I just glared.

"We can use the son of Hades as a messenger for us," Thomas reasoned, "We need to kick the war into action."

"We are still training many of the troops though," Hiroshi spoke up. "How soon did you plan the war?"

"It's coming a lot sooner than you think," Ezra whispered lowly to herself, "But not as soon as you'd like."

I blinked, was that supposed to be a riddle?

"How about we don't offer me up to the son of Hades?" They had to be really oblivious if they didn't catch the tone of annoyance in my voice, "Because I know I don't want to talk with him."

I never was too good at having a normal conversation with any ex-boyfriends of mine. It always ended up as a beyond awkward, dull, almost one sided talk. If I had to talk with a certain son of Hades then for sure, it would blow _way_ beyond the traditional meaning of awkward.

In all honesty I didn't want to even think of saying his name. Nope, not even in the safety of my own mind I will not think of his name.

"I don't want to talk to him," I restated out loud as I began to fidget in my seat. How soon was the guy arriving anyways?

"You're not really going to talk to him, Lilo." Yvonne replied pulling out a small vial of water out of her purse. "The form you take after you drink this will."

I turned to Thomas and on his face a fat and smug grin was in place. "So you will talk to him, but it's not really exactly you." Before I could protest Thomas beat me to it, "You're doing it love."

_Thomas Hopkins_, I thought carefully in my head as I opened the small vial full of potion, _have I ever told you how much I dislike you? _

"Oh and your character's story will be…"

_Yeah, I dislike you so much right now. _

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

Something felt extremely off about this school. I mean sure, it has everything normal you expect from a school (sports and all that crap) but seriously something felt just odd here. Even the students and especially the teachers-it didn't feel right….Not completely.

I've been here for one- no, two hours now and still no sign or hint of Lilo. A thought processed through my mind: maybe she really is dead. Currently, I'm wondering how stupid I look right now-I've been walking all around this place chasing after a girl I don't even want to find.

I must look very stupid.

"Excuse me," A female voice spoke up from my right side, "Are you lost?"

Oh yay, I can feel another pick up line coming up. Which one is this? The "are you lost?-heaven is the other way" one?

"Look," I said as I turned around to face the girl, "I'm very busy so if you could-."

Then it me like a slap across the face: a very familiar shade of hazel brown eyes...Too bad blonde hair and fair skin were attached to those eyes.

"So are you lost or not?" The girl asked, her eye brow starting to arch up at me as if to prompt an answer. Lilo had hazel brown eyes; just not that hair color or this skin tone. This girl looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Actually, um," I cleared my throat, "Do you know anyone named Lilo Johnson here?"

The girl tensed up, "Sorry, no."

She's lying. "You don't know any one of that name at all?" I stepped closer toward her and immediately she took a step back.

"No, I don't." The blonde girl looked over her shoulder and I saw her legs twitch slightly. She was planning to run.

"Well you're lying." I retorted back, "And don't even think about running because I can and will catch you."

Her eyes shifted as she motioned for me to follow her inside the campus buildings. Judging from the smell of glue, wood, paint, and the faint smell of clay she led me into the art building-seems harmless enough (though from the looks of this girl it wasn't like she was threat at all.)

The building was empty for the most part and so we only went as far as the third hall way section.

"She wasn't normal," The blonde girl quickly stated, "Unnatural almost."

_Well she's a demititan_. I thought in my mind, _an off centered, awkward demititan. What do you expect?_

"Did you know her," I asked staring at the girls hazel eyes.

"Not personally," She hesitated, "I knew of Lilo when I used to school at Saint Genevieve Academy…I thought something bad happened to her when no one saw her for two months after the winter formal but one day she just came to class."

A quick yes or no answer would suffice Blondie, I didn't ask for a story on how you knew her. "So what happened to Lilo?"

Blondie shrugged, "But there was this one time during gym class…" The girl paused and lowered her voice, "I didn't know if anyone else saw it but I did."

"What?" I asked.

"A man with gold eyes came into the gym and just took her away."

My stomach dropped to the ground, "Gold eyes?"

Blonde girl nodded, "I couldn't make out what he was saying exactly, but I heard 'war' in it or something close to it. I think he was speaking some foreign language."

Greek, he was speaking Greek.

"Anyways," She finished up quickly, "That's all I know."

I nodded, "Well thanks."

I looked into her hazel brown eyes for a while before I left…Almost exactly just like Lilo's.

This girl was almost as strange as Lilo too.


	10. As They See It

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, I only own this plot, Lilo Johnson, Thomas Hopkins, Yvonne Cole, and any other original characters you may notice in this series. **

**This chapter has not been beta-read so if there are any errors let me know so I can come back to it and correct it. **

**Brief summary for this chapter: it may seem like a filler chapter at first but trust me, it does help now things to later unfold. Yvonne and Thomas being the eldest demititans of the group do have some type of mother/father affection for Ezra, Lilo, and yes, even Hiroshi and Lilo gets to talk to an old child hood friend who was mentioned in earlier chapters of Clashes and Collisions.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for taking the time to read it. Reviews, messages, and all those good stuff are most appreciated**

* * *

><p><strong>June 9 2013, 9:40 AM-Yvonne's POV<strong>

Growing up I guess every girl has a 'Nico Di Angelo' in their lives just under different names. An old classmate of mine had a 'Martin Hobbs'; my aunt had a 'Nathan Castro'; and even Ezra had one under the name of 'Alec Dubois'.

I suppose this where I say that Thomas Hopkins is the closest thing I've had for a 'Nico Di Angelo' but that would be a lie. Let me put it like this, I am basically the closest thing to more subtle female version of the image the son of Hades.

What? Just because Artemis had some kind of boy issue doesn't mean I have to. (Like I even care about Artemis, half-sister or not I don't know her and should not have to conform to or be as bitter as she is towards most members of the opposite sex. I honestly couldn't care anymore less about Apollo so don't even let me get started on that.)

But I'm getting a little off topic here.

"Yvonne," Another snapped me back into attention. Lilo was holding a complete set of bed covers in front of me, "Were these the ones you wanted?"

Lime green with a sky blue stripped design; I nodded. "Yes, into the cart they go."

"Are we done yet," Ezra whined as she followed five feet behind us. "This is taking forever."

Lilo rolled her eyes, "If you helped us out then it would go a lot faster, this is your room we're fixing up today."

Ezra sighed, "I like my room as it is."

I stopped pushing the cart for a moment to throw a look at the youngest demititan, "That room is completely unacceptable to even _look_ at Ezra. It's disgusting and we are cleaning it up."

"Tsk, fine mom." Ezra grumbled under her breath.

_You got that damn right_, I thought in my head as I browsed through the shopping list I made for Ezra's room.

A sudden off topic comment from Ezra interrupted the temporary silence between us three.

"Oh look Lilo handcuffs, I bet you and Hiroshi would enjoy that."

Who the hell puts fuzzy handcuffs in the bed sheets and curtain aisle?

I snapped my head in Lilo's direction; her eyes wide and a hint of blush on her facial features.

"Screw you Ezra!" Lilo hissed zoning in on the daughter of Prometheus. There was a tone of playfulness somewhere in her voice but it was mild-_**very**_ mild.

Ezra laughed, "I'm sorry but Hiroshi is already doing that deed with you so no thank you."

"Are you and Hiroshi dating?" I quickly asked before throwing a glare at Ezra before she went on with her teasing. _This could complicate a few things...A lot things actually._

"No." Lilo was blunt, "We are not dating, some people though," and at this point she shot a look at Ezra and went back to what she was saying, "think we are because of how much time we spend together."

I blinked, "You guys spend time together now?" Well, that's new.

"Yeah in the mornings for their training, afternoons they go over battle plans, and in the evenings they have full blown make out sessions." Ezra stated confidently.

"We do not have make out sessions," Lilo countered back. "We don't even get along with each other that much to spend our evenings together anyways."

"Oh." I couldn't help but look at the fuzzy handcuffs sitting so out of place in this section of the department store. "Well you two are getting along better so that's good."

_Just don't freaking go over that boarder. _

"Well if you guys did spend your evenings together then you'd have full blown make out sessions." Ezra added casually.

"No one is having full blown make out sessions Ezra!" Lilo hissed in full annoyance at her.

_And it better stay that way_, I thought as I hid the fuzzy handcuffs underneath a bed comforter.

The sly smile on Ezra's face hinted that the golden line of this somewhat playful bantering was about to be delivered, "Alright, alright…I mean obviously you haven't been getting any at all from Hiroshi considering how stressed you are Lilo."

Yup, Ezra was waiting to say that since Rhea knows when.

Lilo rolled her eyes and sighed, "I question our relationship Ezra." There was a small smile on her face as she said it though so it could have been a joke.

A light giggle came out from Ezra. "I don't," Ezra chimed, "I know we're friends." The daughter of Prometheus looked at me as well, "Even you Yvonne, we're your friends too."

I chuckled, "That's nice but the friend card doesn't work on me." I pushed the cart to the clothing section of the department store, "But we're still fixing up your room and we are getting you new clothes as well."

"But I don't want new-."

Lilo quickly stopped the girl from finishing her complaint, "You can pick out clothes from the boy's section if you want."

"Oh," Ezra blinked, "Cool."

I know Ezra is only sixteen, but damn, when she has her girly teen moments I feel so happy I am done with puberty and all that teenage developmental crap. Lilo…she has a while to be fully done with all of that.

Thank Leto I am so done with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas' POV<strong>

The girls came back from their little spree a while ago, now it was just a matter of convincing Lilo that I should take her place in the renovating of Ezra's dorm room.

In which she should be here in…Five…Four…Three…Two…

"Would you like some help love," I asked as I fell into step with her while reaching for one of the bags in her arms. Being the son of the Titan of time has it perks.

No reply.

"Love," I sighed as I followed her to the dorms, "It can't be helped, you were the only one who knew the Di Angelo boy and so I figured I could count on you to take care of it."

Lilo only responded with a glare; chocking back a small laugh I went on with my apology. I just couldn't take her seriously like this.

"Oh Lilo," I coaxed, "Would you at least consider forgiving me if I took your place in today's activity? I can paint walls fairly well and I make a bed quite neat if I do say so myself."

More silence. _Well Thomas_, I nagged in my own head, _at least she's grown up enough not to insult you out loud…Oh, our tutoring days._

I'd be lying if I said I missed those days.

"I am very sorry I made you do something you didn't want to do love," I was being honest with her right now, "I didn't know who else to trust with the task."

"Next time," Lilo's voice was clear but somewhat low. "Ask Hiroshi or Ezra to do it please. I don't like meeting up with demigods from before."

_Oh…it must be one of those boy issues._

"Do you want to talk about it love?"

_Please say no._

"No, I'm fine." Lilo shook her head before adding, "Let's not talk about it."

"Go rest, go for a walk." I commanded, "I will take care of your chores for today."

She looked relieved but some kind of realization fell on her facial features, "I don't know if Yvonne would let you."

"Son of Kronos trumps over daughter of Leto," I told her with a smile.

I grabbed the other supplies in her arms and I walked her off to her dorm room.

"Rest well love, we have a busy summer ahead of us."

She nodded, "I know, I planned most of it."

Ah yes, the little thing did plan most of it. With the Nico Di Angelo thing still fresh in my mind I don't know if I should have crossed this line or not but I did anyways.

"It is the summer," I stated as I stood right in front of her door way, "Why not enjoy some of the unexpected plans it may bring?"

A careful muscle movement on the Hawaiian girls face caused one of her eyes to arch delicately up; she was curious as to where I was going with this and if being in an off-again- and-on-again-relationship with Yvonne has taught me anything it is this: as long as Lilo didn't put her hands on her hips and glare I was in the safe zone.

"Such as?" No glare, no hands on the hips, still an arch eyebrow, still in the safe zone. The basic translation of what my lovely little cousin just said: cut the crap and get to the damn point Thomas.

"Such as enjoying more time out in the sun or with friends, exploring the city we are in, hiking-you like hiking don't you Lilo?" I paused, "Maybe having a summer romance? Those can be healthy."

_Hiroshi could use some company too you know, _I commented silently in my head. _Rhea knows that boy needs someone just as…strong willed…I suppose that is the nicest word I can come up with right now. _

A type of scowl carved its way into Lilo's lips, "Yeah, I don't do summer flings anymore, you should know this judging from how my first and last December formal went. It didn't work out too well for me." At this part she shrugged stiffly, "Besides more time to make battle strategies right?"

"Hiroshi and you could-."

The loud sound of a slamming door echoed through the dorm building hall way; I guess I was no longer in the safe zone now.

I tried again, "Lilo-"

"Just go and try to put the moves on Yvonne already Thomas." Lilo replied back in full irritation through the closed door.

"I'll catch up with you later," I simply countered back as I headed off into Ezra's part of the dorm building.

Was mentioning the son of Hyperion still something that annoyed her greatly or was it the suggested words that hinted she should have a nice, summer fling too much for her?

My conscious nagged right back at me, _both you idiot. I feel bad for any daughters you might have in the foreseeable future_

_Oh_, I countered back at my conscious, _Lilo is a strong young lady she'll get over it._

_And remember_, my conscious promptly replied, _you said the same thing about and to Yvonne and she practically hates you._

Well other times I know she practically loves me…Sort of.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

I glared at my cell phone for about two minutes before I finally came to a conclusion. It might have been a desperate move on my part but I don't care very much at the moment. The phone only had to ring about five times before someone picked it up.

"Alo-."

"Do you think I should get back into a relationship?" I asked quickly before the boy on the other phone line could reply.

"Lilo?" The voice replied back in slight confusion, "Hey! I've missed you so much, how are things in-."

"Should I get back into relationship and dating business or not Seth?" I quickly interrupted before he could go on with his questionnaire.

I could easily picture the confused and irritated look on his face, a look I have seen more than once in the years we've known each other.

"It's really up to you Lilo," The Hawaiian boy told me slowly, "If you feel up for it go ahead."

I felt like there should have been a 'but' somewhere in that sentence so I inserted in myself, "But?"

Seth sighed into his phone, "But, I don't know, I feel if you force yourself into a relationship it's just gonna be a crappy relationship."

I believe this is where I start to slip up, "Well…what if I just get tired of being alone or feeling lonely?" I wonder how stupid I sound right now to Seth.

Casually, Seth replied, "Well, you could just sleep with guys."

There was a silent pause on the phone before I answered back, "You're not serious are you?"

"Nope, I am."

_He isn't serious…I know he isn't serious_, I panicked inside my head waiting for a joke to be delivered. I _have a reputation to uphold…Psh, and even if Seth was serious it's not like I had to listen to his advice right? Just hang up on him, friends don't tell other friends that. _

A loud laugh brought me out of thoughts and back into reality.

"You thought I was serious for a moment." Seth laughed into the phone.

"You ass, of course I knew you weren't being serious," I easily lied back.

"No you didn't," He replied back still with a slight laugh in his voice. "Ugh, I miss you Kai."

There it was the smile in his voice that reminded me how and why we were able to stay friends all these years.

"I miss you too Seth." I couldn't help but look at one of the pictures that lived on my study desk; it was the picture of me and him on the day of our high school graduation. I was kissing him lightly on the cheek and him with a smile, and his eyes closed while he reached an arm around to hug me. In my opinion this picture was definitely better than the ones both of our parents have mounted in a picture frame on their walls for all their guests to see of us taking a bath together when we were three.

_My mortal days_, I thought softly in my mind as we talked for a bit. "So do you like working as a surf instructor now?"

"Oh you have no idea how much I love my job Lilo," Seth stated. "Hopefully though, I'll earn enough money to start my own surf board design business or something."

"Cool. So when that happens that does mean I can get things for free there right?" I joked back.

"Ha-ha, sure thing babe." There was a short pause on Seth's side of the line before he went on to his next sentence, "If you feel like you're ready for a relationship then go for it but knowing you, Lilo, it's not the idea of the relationship that gains your interest it's more of the guy."

I blinked as a tight feeling of something close to relief made it feel like I was having a bad case of heart burn, "Yeah?"

"So what I'm saying is if you feel like you meet a guy that you like or even tolerate enough to be around then get to know him better first and who knows, you might get back into the dating business." Seth sighed, "Don't let anyone pressure you, ever, okay Lilo?"

I knew Seth's smile wasn't the only reason he and I could still be friends this long, "Thank you so much Seth."

"You're welcome Kai." Seth then added, "Oh shoot, hey I have to go I have to pick up some pork for my parents' barbeque tonight and I have to go before my mom wonders why I am not home yet."

Some things really do never change, "Okay, it was good catching up with you Seth."

"Same with you."

"Stay off the joints okay?"

A small laugh, "No promises there, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

I rolled my eyes not bothering to say bye back, the boy hung up before I even got the chance to anyways.

Under most circumstances, I wouldn't have done that: call and ask for someone's input on whether or not I should start dating or not but honestly I'd be lying if the feeling of being pressured into some type of relationship wasn't bothering me.

I mean, I did go out every once in a while but it wasn't like I actually committed to a relationship or to a guy. What's stupid is that only now it bothered me and only now did I actually take notice of it.

I sighed and looked outside my window; recalling what Seth said in my mind I decided that I didn't need a relationship now but if something happens-they hey, it happens.

For now, that's the way I see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

It didn't feel quite right, there was something off and I knew it. Something about that school was strange. That blonde girl with the hazel eyes seemed more way off than that whole academy-but something about her seemed very familiar too though.

"I think I'll stay here a bit longer," I told Annabeth and Percy through an Iris message, "Just to be sure."

"So you're staying?" Percy asked slightly confused. "I thought you wanted to get this quest done as soon as possible."

"Percy," Annabeth scolded lightly, "If Nico wants to get this done correctly then let-."

I didn't want Annabeth to make it sound that I made a sudden realization and was going to completely change in a time period that was actually close to less than a month.

"There's this girl." I interrupted before the daughter of Athena could go on any further.

"Oh." Percy stated, "That kind of makes more sense now."

"A girl," Annabeth frowned at me, "Are you serious Di Angelo? You want to stay longer because of a girl?"

I rolled my eyes, "Not like that smart one. She doesn't seem normal-the whole James Dumas-."

"Demount Academy," Annabeth corrected me.

"_**Whatever**_ but that whole academy feels very weird, okay," I challenged back to defend my reason for wanting to stay longer.

Percy shrugged, "If it's bugging you then stay longer to see if things are really screwy over there, and if it is then you know what to do."

I simply nodded at my cousin's words before turning to look at Annabeth, "Anything you want to say smart one?"

She shook her head, "No, like Percy said you know what to do but if it gets out of hand call us and we'll come right over."

_I'm not a kid anymore, jeez._

"Yeah, fine." The Iris message pretty much ended like that.

The image of the blonde hair girl flashed into my mind, followed by an almost blurred image of Lilo from the last time I saw her. There was also something about the blonde girl that made me…dislike her the way I disliked Lilo.

Yeah…I could sense that there was a link between the two but it wasn't because they were old classmates. I knew it couldn't be because they were classmates.

The way I see it, Lilo, I think I'm on to you now.


	11. Relentless

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them-they all belong to their rightful owner Rick Riordan not me. I only own Lilo Kai Johnson, the plot for this series and any other original characters you may notice in the chapters. **

**Sorry for the late update but its still a work in progress. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it slightly longer for you guys and I will try to update as soon as possible once I get my summer work all done and over with. This chapter hasnt been beta-read or corrected so please go easy on me if you catch a mistake or two. I'll try to correct it later. **

**Please enjoy the chapter, review it, send me some positive feedback on it, all that good stuff authors like. **

* * *

><p><strong>June 12 2012, 2:00 AM, James Demount International Boarding School-Ezra's POV<strong>

The dream started off with a distant memory, of a faded time, in the last few days of a forgotten girl…I remember how nervous I felt just being exposed to the grandeur of Carnegie Hall; I don't know why I was replaying this memory in my mind before I dozed off to sleep but I remember wishing how badly I wanted to hear the comforting sounds of violin or of a cello. How uneasy and awkward it was for me first starting out with everything…My dream then drifted into something less than a memory and more a prediction…

"_I'm sorry, I have plans that night." A blonde girl stated as she did her best to shrink away from boy with olive toned skin and dark hair. Her movements were quick and twitchy for the most part as she tried to move away from the tall male in placed in her path._

"_Then tomorrow night," He was starting to close in on her._

_The girl took another step away from the boy, "Still going to be busy."_

…I recognized the girl's behavior-it was Lilo…But why is she blonde and fair skinned instead of a brownish tan color in the future?

"_Then tonight," There was something close to scowl on the young man's face-pure frustration was plastered on his face._

"_No." The alternate version of Lilo stated back, ready to break out into a mad dash to the other side of the campus, "Definitely not tonight."_

_Just about as Lilo was ready to start her sprinting session away from the son of Hades and towards the farthest point of Demount School campus; the young man grabbed her wrists and pulled her body into his._

"_I wasn't asking," Nico told her in a blunt tone. "I'll meet you out front the school gates at six o'clock." He then stopped and looked her up and down carefully, "Don't even think about standing me up because I can and will find you."_

_The blonde girl simply glared back at the son of Hades before muttering a small, "Fine." There was a tone of pure disgust in her voice as she did so..._

….This wasn't good. My eyes snapped open and for a small moment there was a phase of temporary blindness as I waited for the stormy haze to leave my eyes and revert to their normal state.

I needed to find Thomas and fast…Ugh, I hope he isn't with Yvonne tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>June 12 2012, 5:55 AM, James Demount International Boarding School, Gym Building-3rd POV<strong>

Who could hit the hardest? Who could deliver hits the fastest? Who had the better defense? Who had the better offense? Why did it seem like they were suddenly tied training session after training session.

A small expression of frustration escaped Hiroshi's thin lips as he tried to land a hit on Lilo-so far she had the best defense and he had the best offense.

The way a small smirk inched its way to Lilo's lip struck a certain nerve of irritation with the boy; not because he was tied and possibly close to losing. Rather because to a certain degree, he could more or less find it easier to admit maybe this girl wasn't so plain looking to him.

"Tired?" Lilo huffed between blocked attacks, "Hiroshi?"

He only nodded as he continued to land multiple hits on her; confusion landed on the girl's features.

"Shouldn't we stop then, if we're both tired?" Lilo asked taking more steps back.

_Someone has to win this round,_ Hiroshi stated in his mind as he kept advancing on his demititan counterpart, his muscles all over were starting to cramp up and it was starting to affect his balance.

_Why isn't he stopping_, Lilo questioned in her head as she took more steps back avoiding his advances; she could feel the fatigue taking its toll on her as well as her balance.

Finally, it happened. Lilo's legs gave out-she immediately fell flat on her back onto the blue mat; there was too much of a final force in the last hit given but since Hiroshi's target was currently attracted to the gym mat, he fell as well since there was no longer a demititan to stop the force of the strong hit.

"Eek," Lilo squeaked as a son of Hyperion landed on her body. Their limbs were tangled with the others, and with the boy's body right on top of the girls, eye contact definitely did _not_ want to be made.

But who were they kidding, Hiroshi was propped up on his elbows that were on both sides of Lilo's head, they were looking each other _**directly**_ in the eyes.

Hiroshi's mind came to sudden halt. _This…_

…_.Is not…_ Lilo thought in her head.

The individuals' thoughts ended on the same keyword_…Good._

A strange feeling began to bubble inside of Lilo as they awkwardly continued to lock eyes with each other; the urge to speak to help lessen the strange tension between the two began to dash and sprint in Hiroshi's head. Honey brown eyes and hazel brown eyes; one boy and one girl; but a detail more stressed, a son of Hyperion and a daughter of Atlas. They could be attracted to each other but given their fathers' history-liking each other was seemingly out of the question.

That is _**if**_, they did like the each other.

Hiroshi started out stiffly, "I-."

A sudden female voice belonging to an older demititan cut him off from finishing, "I hope I'm not interrupting something and if I am-then _**good**_."

Lilo's eyes went wide at the sudden appearance of the daughter of Leto, "It's not-."

Yvonne interrupted the female trapped underneath the boy, "I don't care, finish it and meet up in Thomas' office. Ezra had a vision."

As nice as the daughter of Leto could be, the term nice did not apply too much in the early mornings (and in certain times of the month, and when things did not go at the pace they were planned to go).

A certain expression of irritation flashed on Hiroshi's face for a quick moment before he blocked it out with a numb expression he was known to pull off fairly well. "We must go then," the slight Japanese accent ever present in his voice; Hiroshi pulled himself away from the trapped girl on the floor and offered (rather awkwardly) out a hand to hoist Lilo up.

Well…he didn't so much as offer a hand as much as grabbed her hands and pulled her up, but hey, Hiroshi supposed he and Lilo were some type of _**subcategory**_ of friends so this gesture was alright (at least in his head it was).

Lilo who must have been thinking something similar to those lines went with it; suppressing a shot of something close to electricity running up and down her spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV<strong>

As Lilo came into the room with Hiroshi following close by her-I knew by simply grinning, raising an eyebrow, and puckering my lips up in their direction it would piss her off. So I did and like a charm it worked…Okay so maybe not a like a charm but more like a cheat sheet to a test that didn't I caught with.

"We're all here," Thomas announced while looking at me with slight annoyance, "Ezra, tell us your vision please."

I want to say he's mad at me for interrupting his morning pillow talk session with a certain daughter of Leto but that wasn't the case-not for now-it wasn't. It was because I was sitting at his desk, in his 'principal' chair and my feet were both propped on said polished desk.

"The son of Hades is still looking for Lilo," I stated as I glanced quickly at the daughter of Atlas. "I don't when or how soon he will come for you, but he will find you."

"Then what," Lilo asked, her usual leveled volume sounding much louder in the quiet attentiveness which had crept into the room sometime between her and Hiroshi entering and me recalling my vision.

"He's determined to take you out." I stated quickly.

A confused look came across the all the older demititans' features; only did Lilo and Hiroshi's expressions change from confused to irritated. I could see why Lilo was irritated but not really so much Hiroshi…I mean despite the jokes I make about those two, I didn't feel like their connection, their compatibility, and all that stuff would even make them acquaintances.

"By taking Lilo out" Thomas question with a tone of protectiveness peaking in his voice, "Do you mean out on a date, or 'out' as in killing her?"

"Out on a date," I fought the urge to roll my eyes. The son Kronos was just being silly right now, he wasn't that off centered to not know what 'taking her out' meant. I soon added, "But you guys didn't let me finish."

I had their attention once more. "In the vision, Lilo had taken up a different appearance." I later figured out why this was. "Remember the potion Yvonne gave Lilo the other day when he first tried to derail the boy?" I asked to the group in front of me-they nodded-I continued, "Lilo needs to take it again so the vision can come true."

Thomas and Yvonne were the first to organize their plans. "I can get the same potion within the next thirty minutes-how long do you think I should tell them to time to effects?"

"At least for three days," I answered quickly. I could feel in my bones that he would be coming sometime in that date frame of this week.

Thomas nodded, "Hiroshi, you will take care of Lilo's duties for the next three days then-."

A look of irritation and panic shot through Lilo's face (I had to suppress a small giggle at her sudden outburst), "He is not taking over my duties! Half of my battle strategies will be considered useless and be completely ignored."

Hiroshi rolled his eyes but said nothing.

_That's…not usual_, I thought as I now studied Lilo. Her reaction was mild but it mirrored something close to shock when her co-general said nothing in return-was she expecting an argument to flow out by now because it didn't look like it was gonna happen any time soon.

"I won't mess around with the battle strategies too much." Hiroshi stated in a bored tone, "But I will modify some if need be."

Lilo arched an eyebrow at the Japanese boy, "Swear on it."

These people were wasting too much time.

"Hey," I called out to Lilo and Hiroshi, "Demigod coming here, this whole operation at stake."

Thomas nodded at me but there hint of annoyance was still on his face, "Ezra is right. Time is something we cannot waste right now."

Truth be told we could afford to waste time-but in all honesty I think Thomas wasn't willing to take the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshi's POV<strong>

I was told by the son of Kronos to supervise Lilo for the time being until the demigod finally made his move. Part of supervising the daughter of Atlas also meant making sure she was posing as a regular academy student…Meaning I am currently posing as a student too.

_And when the hell Thomas or Yvonne issue school uniforms_, I asked while struggling to get the tie to loosen up. _Here I was thinking that I got all my school years done and over with. _

Like most school uniforms there was a school emblem on the upper left breast pocket, clever enough each symbol that made up the school emblem represent each demititan. First to be recognized, Atlas: a strong man on one knee holding something on his bare shoulders. Second to be recognized, Prometheus: the giant eye being held up by the hands of Atlas. Third to be recognized, Leto: a simple but elegant long bow strapped around the torso of the strong man. Fourth to be recognized, Kronos: a psyched sitting at the feet of Atlas, untouched and unused. Last to be recognized, Hyperion, my father: the simple rays of light in the back ground.

I hate how much connection there was to Atlas and his daughter.

"Lilo," I called out as I knocked on the little bathroom door in her dorm room, "Hurry up."

"Hold on," Her Hawaiian accent was starting to peak as a tone of annoyance developed in her speech, "I'm trying to figure something out."

_What is there to figure out? You're just getting dressed. _I walked around the little open space that was available in the dorm room; a few pictures posted up and carefully placed on her desk; it's hard to believe the difference between the girl in the picture and the girl in the bathroom.

What was it…_Sweeter_, I thought as I picked up the picture of Lilo on her graduation day. Her eyes were closed in the picture as she kissed a tall boy on the cheeks; his hands frozen in movement to pull the newly graduated student into a side hug.

"What are you doing?" Lilo's voice was defensive.

"I was just -." I turned around expecting to see a tan girl with black hair but instead I turned to see a girl with fair skin and blonde hair standing in front of me.

"Lilo?" I felt my eyebrow arch up as I studied the girl in front of me.

"Yeah, it's me okay." Her voice sounded different now too, "I know I look weird but get over it."

I studied her up once more carefully; carefully taking in the firm shape of her legs before going up to the strong features of her face…I couldn't help but feel a strange feeling of relieve when I noticed her eyes were still the same shade of hazel brown.

"No," My voice was still, adopting a monotone rhythm to it, "If anything, it's an improvement."

The look of irritation, the way her lips came to small pout of annoyance, and the slight furrow of her eyebrows…She almost looked cute.


	12. Ghost

**Hey guys, I owe you all an apology! For the longest time I have not been able to update any new chapters in a while due to the fact the my laptop crashed, caught a virus, and was just completely unusable for the longest time-so I am sincerely sorry and hope that maybe this chapter will cheer you all up. **

**I do not own Burger King or anything related to it-its just mentioned in this chapter. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them- they belong to Rick Riordan. I just own Lilo, Hiroshi, and any other OC's you may notice in the series.**

**In this chapter I think its important if you pay some attention to Lilo's slow progression on certain areas of how her life is becoming, as well as the current relationship she has going on with Hiroshi(just a nice little hint). Please, please, please, review, favorite, or message me on what you all think of the series. I really appreciate it when you guys do. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 13 2012, 2:55 PM, James Demount International Boarding School-Hiroshi's POV<strong>

From three miles away, something dark was heading this way. There was no stench of death on him; no rotting limbs attached to any part of his body from what I could see; and no signs of devil horns or a spiked tail present. But the darkness, I could sense that.

I locked the door right behind me and as soon as the light click echoed through the room the girl froze in her tracks; a folder clutched tightly in her left fist; her legs frozen in movement; and her new hair color glaring with the light it caught from the sun's glow.

"You're supposed to be in class," I felt silly as I forced myself to mutter out her fake name, "_Anya McAlister_."

In what way did she even look or even act like an 'Anya McAlister'? She looked like a Lilo to me either way.

"He re-registered me in high school courses and AP chemistry is something I never want to relive," She stated back as her previous posture from before relaxed, her fingers skimming skillfully through the battle strategies in the folder, "Besides I am a college student."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "You gave up your mortal ambitions when you signed up for this Lilo." There, I thought as her name rolled off my tongue, Lilo fits better. "You're now a college drop out."

I saw a quick twitch reflex from her right arm, but Lilo simply rolled her hazel eyes right back at me as she questioned why I had disturbed her in this office sanctuary of hers. "Is there a reason why you, Mr. Ishikawa, are not in AP chemistry either?"

I walked over to the disguised girl and gently tugged the folder out of her hands, "I thought at least you would have felt his presence by now. Your demigod is heading this way." In my mind I couldn't help but bitterly add in-'after all you were close to him'.

"Well I guess you thought wrong," Lilo tucked an unfamiliar shade of blonde hair behind her right ear. "Is that all?"

_Is it possible for Ezra's vision to happen sooner? I'm getting tired being put on brat duty_. _Also_, I added into this line of thought, _my family's business is probably slowly plunging into debt for every minute I spend watching you instead of cleaning all the problems out-._

Lilo's sudden voice snapped me back into reality, "Hiroshi, is that all?"

I didn't expect Lilo to break up my thoughts like that so the next string of words that flew out of my mouth were rather unexpected, "We should go out."

Lilo nearly dropped the folder in her hands as a sudden blink went through her eyes, "What?"

I felt my throat go dry at her curious stare and a slight cough escaped my lips, "I meant for lunch." Another slightly awkward cough, "You skipped lunch didn't you Lilo?"

There it was, a small tight-lipped smile that led to an even smaller and almost non-existent and completely confused reply, "Sure?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

No, this isn't weird at all….Oh, who am I kidding this is awkward as hell.

I knew Hiroshi was from a well-to-do family or something like that but I didn't think he'd take me to some fancy place where he could show off how much money he had in the bank.

"Feel free to order anything," Hiroshi stated without even looking up from his menu. "And don't worry, I will not ask you to reimburse me for today's lunch."

I stared over the menu once more-I couldn't find anything that sounded all that appealing right now. Would I sound stupid if I asked for some pulled pork here?

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Hiroshi replied quickly as he placed in his order, "One sweet butter-poached Maine lobster tail please."

The waiter turned to me, "And you miss?"

"Um-." I shot a look at Hiroshi out of slight irritation, why would he bring me to a place like this?

_Why to see you suffer of course_, my conscious stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She'll have a steak," Hiroshi cut in, "Well done."

The waiter nodded, took our menus, and left to the kitchen.

I held in my breath for a quick second before letting it out slowly-this was a bit of a strain on my part. I wasn't used to a place like this. Classical music playing softly in the background; women in their best and probably priciest (by my standards anyways) dresses; men in their just as costly business suits; the waiters all stiff and professional; and polite conversations on politics and stock marketing being discussed at almost every table- I couldn't feel any more of an alien right now.

"You're not used to this are you?" The tone of interest from Hiroshi's voice actually surprised me.

"Of course not, I am very casual in case you haven't noticed." I stopped to study the look of amusement on his face. "Do you find this amusing?"

Hiroshi's lips stayed into a thin and perfect line, but for a moment I could have sworn the corners of this lips moved up for the smallest amount of time before being brought down to their first form.

I took this reaction as Hiroshi's way of saying yes; so resting my hand on my chin and leaning in just slightly closer on my side of the table; I studied the son of Hyperion.

It wasn't fair. When I took the time to actually look at him from the hair, to the eyes, to the nose, to the mouth, to Hiroshi's strong jaw and chin line-he was actually handsome. While no feature stood out from the rest-they actually found a way to complement each other.

"Let's go." Hiroshi stated suddenly rising from his seat; breaking me out of my little observation of his face. "No use into taking you to a place if you do not seem comfortable enough to even eat."

My eyes shifted to the waiter who took our order to the son of Hyperion, "But we already ordered, isn't leaving in the middle of it rude?" _Oh, just be happy he didn't notice you staring at his face._

Hiroshi rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the restaurant's glass doors.

That jerk, I guess when you grow up rich like he did being rude is a requirement to get what you want.

"You like fast food, yes?" Hiroshi asked in a cool monotone voice that mixed in with his Japanese accent.

I simply nodded. What was I supposed to say: _'no give me the rich people food I just saw?'_

"Ah, of course," Hiroshi gave me a look that almost said: _'see, she is such a simpleton.'_ For a slight moment, the way his eyes focused on me almost reminded me of…Nico. He quickly whipped out his smart phone and started to tap at the clean screen. A completely blank expression came over his face as he simply tucked his phone back into his pocket and simply gestured for me to follow him down two more blocks.

At the end we found ourselves sitting at the nearest Burger King in silence eating our meals. It was awkward, or at least I felt like it should have been. We weren't even friends and yet here we were, not going at each other's throats, no yelling, no slight glares-just eating our food in silence.

Seriously though, did I miss the freakin' memo stating Hiroshi and I were relatively close to being acquaintances- because right now calling him 'friend' seems a lot like a big joke?

"Feeling comfortable," Hiroshi asked breaking the silence.

I nodded and forced out a slight smile, "Yeah, I don't think I could have lasted in there without looking stupid if the waiters tried to offer me overly fancy appetizers." This was somewhat my attempt of a joke.

A small smile broke on Hiroshi's face as well, forced or not, it looked sweet. "I guess you should be happy I didn't take you to a French restaurant then-too many foreign and fancy appetizers."

I shrugged and the forced smile I had earlier seemed to be more natural now, "I wouldn't know but I'll just take your word for it."

_Maybe we are become friends_, I thought as my smile turned into a gentle grin_, it's a start right…._

There was a pause in my thoughts as soon as I carefully replayed what I said in my head over again.

_You said the same thing…to a ghost, remember? _

"Can we leave now please?" I blurted out too suddenly before actually processing the words coming out of my mouth.

Hiroshi arched an eyebrow at the shift of my attitudes but now with the quick flash of what looked like to be annoyance glazing in his eyes, he just gave me a wordless nod of the head and stood up to throw what was left over of his meal.

Guilt settled in-of course it would have-but recently I've been getting somewhat better at shutting it off and out of mind. I guess after a while, I just got tired of being the girl who always felt guilty in one way or another and had to apologize for it.

Maybe this was a good thing. I mean, if I could just shut it down to get what I want then wouldn't that make me a better general for the demi-titans? In addition to that, as much as I hate to face the facts I understand my mortals are behind me. No use in fighting it-at least no use in fighting it _**too**_ much, right? (I still had a mortal family and friends to get back to in Hawaii.)

So here we sit down in now, the awkward silence that was missing earlier, and the tense vibes of a moment killed echo off the both of us.

_Way to go Lilo_, a thought echoed in my head as I caught a glimpse of a girl with blonde hair, fair skin, but still my hazel eyes in a quick reflection of the mirror, _guess you and Hiroshi won't even be able to call each other acquaintances._

I sighed and continued to suppress the guilt, _I'm sure I have other things to worry about._

* * *

><p><strong>3:45 PM, James Demount International Boarding School-3rd POV<strong>

By the time the two generals of the titan army came back to the James Demount Campus not only did they miss the rest of their afternoon, they missed what Thomas called a crucial staff meaning.

Oh, Rhea herself would even skip out an all too boring series of announcements of where the son of Kronos would simple announce how much time they had until the official kick off of the war.

Of course it's not like Lilo-or in the current appearance, Anya-would have been able to make it to the son of Kronos' meeting anyways. Hiroshi was dead on exactly what darkness was starting to lurk around the area. Too bad Lilo couldn't sense it as sharply as her co-general could.

So there he was, casually stretched out on a bench near the art buildings where he had last saw that blonde girl with the eyes that looked too closely like Lilo's hazel brown eyes. All in all, the son of Hades was not in the least bit happy to have been kept waiting on a time sensitive (at least according to Annabeth it was) mission. Nico didn't even have a name to go off of and call him bad all you'd like, but the actual face of the girl was getting blurred in his mind. Blonde hair and hazel brown eyes-that's all his eighteen year old mind could retain and remember for the moment.

Then either by fate or an overly crowded parking lot while being unescorted by a certain son of Hyperion, Lilo-or in this case Anya- took the quickest way she knew to Thomas' office, by cutting through the art buildings. Just like a carefully placed pawn in a match of chess, Nico and Lilo would meet again.

Whether the son of Hades or the daughter of Atlas wanted to or not, fate would make sure they met again.


	13. Found

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, I only own Lilo Johnson and the OC's you may notice in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of work into it-there may be some grammar errors so you're warned. I will correct them if anyone mentions it and as soon as I get the time.**

**Again, I am sorry for the way, way, way late updates but I am trying. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you do, feel free to review, favorite, or message me! I like getting reviews from you guys-I seriously and honestly appreciate them.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 13 2012, 3:50 PM, James Demount International Boarding School-3rd POV<strong>

Blonde hair, fair skin, and that particular set of hazel brown eyes-the second the son of Hades saw the exact girl with those features he didn't waste any time on following after her.

The daughter of Atlas, currently in disguise, came to sudden halt the second she saw the son of Hades walk with such determination in her way. A lump in her throat formed, her breathing hitched, and panic was starting to set in. Ezra's vision came true-and Hiroshi was nowhere in sight to aid Lilo as of the moment. It was too late to run; even more so to just turn around and pretend Lilo wasn't even there. She was already in plain eye sight.

Guess there was no use in playing dumb now.

"Hey," Nico approached her with a calm, unfeeling tone, "You." There was the aggression in his voice now, "I know you know something about that old classmate of yours."

_Now would be a good time to start lying_, Lilo thought in her head as she carefully faked the right amount of shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Nico stepped closer to the disguised demi-titan. "I think you know something."

_Oh you have no idea how much I know, you jerk_-Lilo's conscious snapped back. The Hawaiian girl didn't move or take a step back, "You mean about Lilo?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Nico snapped quickly, "You're story doesn't add up."

"Well sorry it's not a story, it is an actually eye witness account." Lilo-or rather Anya- arched an eyebrow at the boy and with her best accusatory tone said, "Why are you even still looking for her? It's creepy." Of course she already knew why, it's a task given to Nico by the gods themselves.

Why else would he bother to look for her; it's not like their relationship was worth chasing after each other. Especially with how it officially ended- it wasn't worth it at all.

"Either way, your 'eye witness account' does not add up," The son of Hades countered back. "How could your school just let a man with golden eyes abduct a student and not report it to anyone?"

Time to fake frustration; Lilo tucked an unfamiliar strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "I don't know! I went up to the gym teacher and she said that there never was a Lilo in the class roster." She made herself breath unsteadily, "Believe me or not that's what I saw and that's what I am sticking to. Why it matters to you," Lilo narrowed her eyes at him out of pure annoyance, "is none of my business."

A sudden look flickered in Nico's eyes. What could be this time: a look of anger, hate, irritation, annoyance? It had been so long since Lilo was able to read those dark eyes of his and know exactly what emotion was going through him. Either way he didn't look too happy.

All Lilo-or in this case Anya- had to do was make it seem like she was a mortal who could see through the mist; that was it. No more drinking potions Yvonne got from some demigod that altered her physical appearance; and hopefully that meant no more having lunch with Hiroshi.

It wasn't bad or anything-there was just something starting between them and while Lilo was unsure of what it was exactly, she knew that she didn't want it. Or at least Lilo kept telling herself that because look: she and a certain boy started out in that similar way as well and now here they are a few years later and practically radiating with pure infuriation towards each other.

To keep it simply: Aphrodite, you aren't doing your job as well as you_** think**_ you are.

After a good minute of Nico not talking, Lilo decided to take her leave. Could Ezra have lied about her vision, because the son of Hades didn't do anything she mentioned from said vision?

_It must have gotten altered_; Lilo reasoned in her head as she began to walk away, _we did mess with it._

And in that moment the speakers went on and a loud announcement echoed through the academy's campus, "Anya McAlister please report to the principal's office." It was Yvonne's voice-hinted with slight impatience and an even smaller tone of worry, "Again, Anya McAlister please report to the principal's office-_**now**_."

Then finally it hit her, a cold yet familiar sense of being wrong crashed down on her like heavy waves. Ezra's vision wasn't wrong, it wasn't altered, it wasn't changed…It was taking place right _**now**_.

Lilo immediately picked up her pace and started to power walk towards Thomas' office; a small sense of panic was setting in. Nico sensing something was completely odd about the situation, decided to make his move and at first gently tugged on "Anya's" arm before she got away.

"Isn't it a little odd that you guys are attending school in the middle of July?" Nico arched an eyebrow, "Anya, that's your name right?"

_Just lie and be very general about it._ Lilo pulled her arm away from Nico's grip, "System works a bit differently, some kids are from all over the world and have families to get back to. This is a summer course program as well as a year round academy."

"Well why are you in the summer program?" Nico questioned, "You lived in New York before didn't you-you're not considered a foreign student are you?"

"I am taking it for credits," Lilo glared slightly at her ex-boyfriend, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the principal's office."

_Something definitely isn't right here_, Nico stated in his head as this 'Anya' girl began to walk even faster away from him. _I know something isn't right._

It was Nico's turn to lie to a face he had no recognition of but to eyes he found so familiar, "I guess I owe you an apology, Anya." He easily caught up with her, "Why don't I take you out to a simple dinner to make it up to you?" Nico paused to study the blonde girl's features for a bit-her expression was blank but there was a mild sense of fear in her eyes. _Bingo_, a voice in Nico's head echoed out, _we got something_. "How does Saturday night sound?"

Unfortunately Ezra's vision was becoming accurately true-and that just scared the living hell out of the daughter of Atlas. Lilo felt her leg muscles twitch, a sign telling her to run. Oh Rhea, she really did want to run far away as humanly possible as she could from Nico right now.

_Just lie_, Lilo's conscious yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I have plans that night." A blonde girl stated as she did her best to shrink away from boy with olive toned skin and dark hair. Her movements were quick and twitchy for the most part as she tried to move away from the tall male in placed in her path.

"Then tomorrow night," He was starting to close in on her.

The girl took another step away from the boy, "Still going to be busy."

"Then tonight," There was something close to scowl on the young man's face-pure frustration was plastered on his face.

"No." The alternate version of Lilo stated back, ready to break out into a mad dash to the other side of the campus, "Definitely not tonight."

Just about as Lilo was ready to start her sprinting session away from the son of Hades and towards the farthest point of Demount School campus; the young man grabbed her wrists and pulled her body into his.

"I wasn't asking," Nico told her in a blunt tone. "I'll meet you out front the school gates at six o'clock." He then stopped and looked her up and down carefully, "Don't even think about standing me up because I can and will find you."

The blonde girl simply glared back at the son of Hades before muttering a small, "Fine." There was a tone of pure disgust in her voice as she did so.

_Ezra and her visions_, Lilo thought to herself as her blood slowly began to boil with a disappointment she directed at herself. She sighed; _and me with an interrogation with the son of Hades...Well today can't possibly get any worse now can it?_

Dear daughter of a Titan, must you really jinx yourself?

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV<strong>

I felt an odd shiver go through my body as my vision finally passed. It was done, it happened, and Lilo had officially landed a date with the son of the devil. The first person I studied when they came into Thomas' office was Hiroshi. Usually it would have been Yvonne or Thomas but something felt more…Interesting about Hiroshi today.

_If it involves Lilo_, I thought as I observed him from a safe distance and carefully timed glances, _this could get even more interesting._

"You were supposed to be watching her," Thomas scolded the son of Hyperion as he started to pace. "Why weren't you with her?"

Hiroshi looking put together, bored, and oh-too-calm simply let Thomas' words roll of his shoulders, "She wanted some alone time."

"And you just bloody let her have alone time?" Thomas looked about ready to kill something; his eyes were starting to turn golden and his voice and tone of volume were starting rise, "If this whole operation gets compromised-."

We all knew where he was going with this, but luckily the office door swung open and was clicked as it shut. There stood the alternate version of Lilo; blonde, fair skinned, and for a girl who seemed very pissed off right now, she was also very poised.

Poised and pissed off…Yvonne should learn that combo instead of being pissed off and pissed off. Although Yvonne is already poised and balanced most days, you just have to get her in a really bad mood for her to get pissed off.

"Are you alright?" Like a father would his daughter, Thomas was about ready to coddle his female co-general. "You're not hurt or anything, Lilo?"

"No," Lilo's voice was hinting a strong sense of anger and annoyance-to whom it was meant for-I am not completely sure.

I casted a look to Hiroshi and unbelievably, there it was: a crossed look of guilt, annoyance, and strong dislike in his honey brown eyes.

_The son of Hades_, I thought to myself, _is this all related to the son of Hades?_

"So he found you, didn't he?" Yvonne asked coming close to Lilo and trying to get things moving along faster.

Lilo nodded, "Yeah. He did." She then locked eyes with me and said, "You're visions are very accurate. It's kind of scary."

I nodded quietly. _You have no idea how much scarier they can get._

"What's the plan now," Hiroshi asked, his and Lilo's eyes met for a quick moment before they both averted their gazes.

There was silence. No wanted Lilo to go meet with this son of Hades-and from what I could tell, Lilo herself was strongly against it.

"She has to go," I said breaking the silence, "It has to happen. If I had that vision, then something very importance is about to take place."

Yvonne nodded, "True but by important do you mean it is important and crucial to our army or important because it is critical and may harm us?"

_Yvonne, please stop acting like my mother…Please? _

"She has a point though," Lilo stated. "Besides Nico even said he'd find me if I stood him up. So it would only be wasted effort to keep me away. If anything that makes me look suspicious as well. We will be indirectly giving him more reasons to stay and snoop around."

"Does he already suspect something?" Thomas then asked.

Lilo nodded, "Very much."

"Tsk." Thomas's eyes glazed over in careful thought, it took a good minute before he opened his mouth and told the rest of us demi-titans what conclusion he finally came to. "Then I guess you must go, Lilo."

There it was again, that look of strong dislike, guilt, and annoyance. All in the eyes of the son of Hyperion-did he not want Lilo to go because it could endanger the army and the war or was there another reason?

* * *

><p><strong>5:45 PM- Lilo's POV<strong>

"You look casual." Those were Hiroshi's first words that were directed at me since we got back from our little lunch detour. I looked up at him from where I was sitting down on the side walk, right outside the school's main gate entrance, he looked pretty tense. I figured Thomas or Yvonne made him wait with me just for safety reasons.

I arched an eyebrow at his off handed comment, "Why wouldn't I look casual?" I wasn't going to bother with dressing up nicely for Nico. Nope, I had no reason, no want, and definitely no need to dress up nice. I think skinny jeans, a baby blue tank top, a red letterman jacket, and a pair of sneakers is decent enough. Besides, I feel comfy in these clothes.

Hiroshi shrugged, "This son of Hades, I figured since you've dated him before-."

I cut him off, "I am not dressing up for him." My tone might have been a lot harsher than intended.

"Well I am sorry then for the misunderstanding."

We went back to being quiet.

I guess it was my turn to break the silence this time, "Thank you for lunch today. I promise I'll pay you back."

Hiroshi simply shook his head, "You don't need to-it's fine." It could have been a trick of the light, but it almost looked like he was blushing as he said this.

I couldn't help but smile at this, "Well again, thank you."

He looked about ready to say something else, but a loud car horn honked and interrupted him from doing so. Our heads both snapped in the direction of the sound, and right in front of us, there was a sleek black Cadillac. The passenger window rolled down, revealing Nico Di Angelo in the driver's seat.

Hiroshi looked tensed, I saw him clenched his hands. I got off from the sidewalk and waved a small good bye at the son of Hyperion.

"You have your cell phone with you right?" Hiroshi whispered lowly between the two of us, "Do you have Thomas' or Yvonne's numbers listed in there as well?"

I shook my head; I didn't have anyone else's number except for Ezra's.

"Here," His Japanese accent was thick as he spoke in a low tone. He quickly reached into his pocket and handed me his phone, "Borrow mine just in case." He threw a skeptical glance at Nico and the car he was in.

"Well what if-."

"Just let me borrow yours for tonight then," Hiroshi pressed his phone into the pocket of my letterman jacket, while he used his free hand to take my cell phone out of the other pocket side of the jacket. My heart stopped for a quick second when our eyes met and Hiroshi quickly pulled away and began to walk inside the campus' perimeters.

As much as I wanted to stay and slowly analyze what had just happened between me and the son of Hyperion-Nico honked the car horn once more and so I led myself to the passenger door.

I stopped in my tracks at the window's dark reflection, for a moment I didn't look like a blonde fair skinned mortal girl. I looked more like my natural tan and dark haired self.

I blinked and the blonde girl with fair skin returned on the window reflection. I sighed once more out of relieve and allowed the car drive of uncomfortable silence to sink it.

_Why do you, Nico, always seem less charming every time we meet_, I thought as I stared out the side of my window. I was carefully committing as much street signs and buildings to my memory just in case I needed to make a quick escape for whatever reason, all doing this while carefully feeling the outline of Hiroshi's phone in my jacket pocket. I held in a sigh that felt ready to flow out as another thought hit: _and_ _why was Hiroshi so sweet now?_

_Lilo_, my conscious called out, _now's not the time for you to overthink a simple, thoughtless gesture from Hiroshi. Don't deal with it now, just try to figure out what Nico wants and be done with it._

Like a fool I listened-and Nico, must have picking up on my nagging conscious finally spoke….Something suddenly felt wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

"Was that guy your boyfriend?" I finally couldn't take the gods damn silence; it wasn't an awkward silence-I can easily ignore those (especially when girls are involved.) No, this silence felt more intense. It was as if there was something behind the reason of why this Anya chick was quiet…Her name is Anya right?

"No," The blonde girl answered promptly, "He's just an acquaintance."

"If you say so," I quickly shot a glance at her from the corner of my eye. There was no way this girl could resemble Lilo; the only thing in common these two girls had were the eyes. Other than that Anya seemed more set on saying things as she called them, Lilo seemed more into thinking over what she saw before she even commented on it.

Still, something about her felt wrong.

The blonde mortal continued to stare out her window, and for a slight moment, even if it was a glimpse, she didn't look as did now in her reflection. Her hair looked a few shades too dark.

_The car windows are dark and tinted_, I reminded myself, _of course her hair is going to look darker in their reflection._

"What about you," From the tone of her voice it sounded like she was in pain attempting to make an effort to speak to me, "Any girlfriend-or whatever?"

If I hadn't been driving, I probably would have given her my best death glare, "I'm into girls but no, I don't have a girlfriend." I firmly added, "I don't want one at the moment."

"Well maybe if your skin tight skinny jeans were a size or so bigger people wouldn't think, you know." From the side I could see the blonde girl looked at me and carefully arched an eyebrow up to make her point.

"Whatever," I scoffed. What was this Anya's attempt at trying to be friendly-because if so it sucked. I mean I know I'm not any better but, damn, this girl was already irritating me and I couldn't even figure out for what reason exactly.

At the back of my mind, something was screaming at me to look at her right off that moment.

So I did.

My heart stopped, my grip on the steering wheel tightened up immensely. There was no blonde girl named Anya sitting next to me in the passenger seat. No, it was a girl with caramel tanned skin and dark hair. It wasn't a mortal sitting next to me, this was worse-it was a demi-titan.

It was Lilo.

I didn't think much of what actions took place when I realized it was Lilo all this time who had been lying right to my face- I just know I acted quickly.

I swerved the car over to the side of the road; locked all the doors and gripped Lilo's shoulder as tightly as I could.

"Hey!-." Lilo yelled as she tried to jerk away from me. She must have caught her reflection in the window because she gasped and small cuss word escaped her lips.

Shadows began to wrap and surround us and pulled us down.

_I found her_, I thought in my head as my blood started to boil with something very similar to hate as I stared at the daughter of Atlas as we traveled through the shadows.


	14. Run

**Hey there everybody~ you all know the drill: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related to it. I just own Lilo Johnson, the other OC's you may notice in this chapter, and this plot to this particular series. Also to lolly101, yes the relationship between Nico and Lilo can be described in the song 'One More Night" by Maroon 5(which I do not own either). I actually listened to that song when I was writing the previous chapter and part of this chapter. **

**I am glad many of you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. I haven't had this chapter proof read by a beta-reader, so there will be mistakes here and there. If you politely tell me where they are, I will take care of it as soon as I can. **

**In this chapter there is actually a character development for Lilo, so let me know what you guys think about it. Thank you all for the reviews, private messages, favorites, followers, and all that good stuff-I sincerely appreciate it and they mean a lot to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

My head was pounding, my legs felt sore, and I had a bad stiff neck. I opened my eyes and saw the plain white ceiling of my dorm.

_Weird_, I thought as I slowly stretched my legs-they felt oddly heavy_, I don't remember going to bed_. A small yawn escaped my lips as I stretched my arms above my head.

_**CLICK**_

I felt a small sleepy mumble then followed as I tried to stretch my arms out; why couldn't I stretch my right arm above my head? I tried again.

_**CLICK.**_

I let out a huff of irritation as I tried a few more times over.

_**CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. CLICK!**_

"Ugh," I grumbled underneath my breath and carefully sat up so I wouldn't hurt the arm that seemed limited in movement. "What the hell." A nice circular cuff of metal loosely wrapped itself around my right wrist while the other part of it was cuffed to the bars of the bed post. My heart dropped as memories of last night drowned into my fully conscious state.

_He found me…Nico Di Angelo finally found me_. I felt the blood in my veins go cold in panic for a slight moment, _I am so screwed_.

My left hand darted to the pocket of my red letterman jacket; there was nothing. I cursed under my breath as I realized that Nico probably took the cell phone out of my pocket to keep me from making any calls for help…that and it also meant I owed a very rich boy a cell phone that is out of my price range.

_Do I know how to pick a lock_, I asked myself as I tried to find the keyhole on the hand cuffs. _Nope,_ a voice in my head answer back, _considering you can't even find the keyhole._

My eyes darted around the apartment space I originally thought was my humble little dorm. It was hard to make out what was what since the room was dark. The only light provided was the distant glow from a room on the opposite side, and even so that still wasn't enough to help me.

Maybe if I could at least be able to tell what time it was, that would help me somehow. Hopefully Thomas or Hiroshi or just any of the other demi-titans would realize I was gone for an unusual amount of time. Much to my luck, when I looked around the area once more there was no device that could have helped me with this issue either.

_Really Nico_, I nagged at him from inside my head, _not even a digital clock?_

I let out a heavy sigh and went back to lying down on the bed. I stared up at the white ceiling; trying to prepare myself for the worst; wondering if the demigods knew of my status and ties to the demi-titan army; or if they were even fully aware of the third pending war.

I wanted to run; break the handcuffs off and dash into a mad run. I don't care if I had any speed or direction; running suddenly seemed like the best thing to do right of this moment. It seemed like the best I should have done hours or minutes before I even agreed to let myself slip in this whole circumstance.

I closed my eyes but sleep doesn't come. Instead, a voice arrives instead.

"So you're alive." His voice wasn't hostile nor was it friendly. It was simply blank and completely unexpressive.

I opened my eyes and sat up, trying to look for another human figure in the dark background of his room, "Why wouldn't I be alive?"

I heard a scoff, "Yeah, because a lot of demigods-."

"Demi-_titan_," I quickly corrected. I wasn't a demigod, even if the titles were the same; the normal demigods still wouldn't have accepted me. Thomas, Yvonne, Ezra, and even Hiroshi we accepted each other for the most part and got along. I was by no means a demigod.

"Fine then, whatever," He sounded bitter now, just by a little, "Just know that most demigods or demi-titans don't fall off the face of the earth to the gods, especially not for two years."

_Let the gods do as they want_, I thought bitterly in my mind, _what good have they ever done for me or my kind? They have no right to come looking for me, and I have no want to seek them out either._

He finally stepped out of the shadows; I felt a cool breeze of panic go through me. I couldn't see his face all that well, but I could easily feel his piercing eyes as he studied me.

"What time is it?" I asked promptly when I tried to regain some kind of understanding of the situation I put myself into. Trust me, the fact that Thomas and Ezra indirectly planted this notion in my head only made me want to go back to the campus to give them both a good piece of my mind.

"Almost time to go." Nico quickly replied; there was a strain in his voice while he was talking to me.

Who wouldn't have a strain in their voice while talking to me?

"Go?" I blinked, "Go where?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

I wanted to run. I would have run away right then and there if I could have. Though with silver handcuffs on my wrist, a son of Hades right in front of me, and not knowing the location of where I was to how far I was from Thomas and Hiroshi-running seemed extremely futile.

* * *

><p><strong>James Demount International School, 12:33 AM-Thomas' POV<strong>

I placed the lobby of Lilo's dorms back and forth and glanced every so often at the clock that hung neatly on the wall. Yvonne was sitting on the green couch, her feet tapping carefully in a similar anxiety to mine. Ezra was here with us earlier but she got tired and went off to bed. Hiroshi, this loop caught me off guard for a bit, was even in the lobby waiting up with us as well.

Granted the son of Hyperion was typing and updating himself on the topic of his million dollar fortune and stock markets and such-he still waited. And as discreet as he was trying to be, it was hard to ignore the fact that he would look every so often at the phone he placed near his laptop on the lobby's coffee table.

_Love_, I thought in my head as I glanced back at the clock-it was now twelve forty, _are you safe?_

Oh, I know she is not one to be out too late. I know she'd call if anything…I felt the sudden urge to just yell at her the second she would set foot back into the dorm, and I'll admit I wish it were soon but I really feel like suspending her privileges.

_No movies for a month, no eating out for a month, no phone, no internet_, I thought in my head, _and no more dealing with the son of Hades. We need you to prepare us for a war; not too have a mortal based life right now-._

My train of thought stopped as a realization burned in-was I asking too much of Lilo? It might have been. _She's improved though_, I thought quietly to myself, _she doesn't seem to go against the idea of being a child of a mortal and a Titan anymore…But that never meant she wanted to be one._

Did I steal part of her childhood? I mean, yes, she is eighteen now but did I rob her from whatever childlike joys still left in her life?

My eyes shifted to Yvonne and guilt consumed me, did I do that her as well? Or perhaps I did do that Yvonne more in terms of career aspects and not so much in the childhood department.

The daughter of Leto caught me staring at her, "We're all worried, okay."

"No," I quickly countered back, "It's not okay. Something bad could be happening right now." I sighed, "We shouldn't have let her gone on with it. It was a bad idea from the start but only now we can see it."

Yvonne stared at me, her blue eyes piercing into my skin, and Hiroshi purposely not taking note of anything going on continued to type on his laptop.

"Well whatever happens," Yvonne's voice was solid, commanding, and above all else-her voice was certain, "It will happen. I'm no child of Prometheus but I am sure, that whatever situation Lilo is, she will do her best to get out of it and we will do our best to help her get back to us safely."

For this moment, Hiroshi stopped typing on his laptop and looked up at us in slight acknowledgement.

I thought I was the leader of this whole operation. Who did this woman think she was?

_Apparently_, a voice in my head nagged back, _a woman who knows how to push your buttons…besides you know you love that about her._

Damn it.

I didn't sigh, I didn't agree with her, I didn't argue with her, I simple looked into her blue eyes for a moment and looked away.

_Lilo_, I thought to myself as I went back to staring at the clock, _you are so grounded when you get back here…Please run here as soon as you can._

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

"How soon are we getting there?" My heart was beating rapidly; I felt as if it was a time bomb about to go off.

"Soon enough," Nico stated plainly.

I didn't want to seem like I was badgering him for answers, even though that was basically what I was doing, but I just needed to know. I couldn't stay or else they'd find out, and if they found out…Well let's not think about that yet.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

I could practically feel him glaring at me through the darkness. "Why do you want to know," Nico's voice finally showed some emotion when there was irritation lingering in his tone.

I lied. "Well I want to know because if you're taking me there through shadow traveling; and if you are then I hope you enjoy carrying an unconscious eighteen year old girl."

Nico was quiet out of annoyance for a few seconds. "We'll take the car then," He growled.

"Does-."

Nico cut me off before I could finish my sentence. "What the hell is it with you and asking stupid questions all of a sudden?"

_Aren't you a pleasant force of nature to be around? _

"Well considering you practically committed a kidnapping, I as the victim," I felt like slapping myself for milking that part of the situation, "deserve to know under what reasons and under what circumstances you're taking me to Camp Half-Blood."

Nico scoffed, "What, you practicing to be a lawyer or something?"

"No." I felt like something just as sardonic as Nico did earlier, "Why did you finally get an under aged girl knocked up and need an attorney?"

"Ha, very funny Lilo," Nico's voice was full of sarcasm.

_I'm considering that as a win on my part, thank you very much_. I started to feel myself glaring at the son of Hades. Silence settled in; an intentional, non-awkward, heated silence settled in. I didn't very much like him and the moment and I was a hundred percent sure Nico didn't like me right now either.

Not talking to each other was perfectly fine by me since it gave me time to plan some kind of escape. I've never done something as extreme as this; and it won't be easy because Nico has so far been a smart kidnapper or whatever the term is.

"What happened to you?" Nico asked suddenly. His voice was not soft, gentle, or anything close to that. It was harsh, demanding, and close to condescending.

I owed him nothing, especially not an explanation. "I don't see what you're getting at."

"Yes," Nico stated, "You've changed." I could feel him glaring at me. "You've gotten better at lying. You seem more hostile-."

"Wouldn't you if you got kidnapped?" I retorted back.

"You're more argumentative as well," Nico stated; his voice still icy and harsh. "You've changed."

"Well," My mind recollected a line of some sort back to when he and I first met; I don't exactly remember who accused me of being pathetic but I had a feeling that the words that were about to come out of my mouth were going to sting Nico at least a little bit. "Maybe I became a better demi-titan."

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

This was Lilo, but at the same time it wasn't Lilo. The image of the demi-titan preserved in my mind stayed sixteen. She stayed sweet, submissive, and weak compared to others in Camp Half-Blood. Now here she is two years later; strong, argumentative, and making a jab at me every chance she got.

Was this really her? Lilo's looks didn't change that much drastically; it looked like her-but it didn't feel like it was exactly her. As I quietly studied her facial features through the darkness, for a bit I started to see that in a way, Lilo looked more mature somehow.

I felt myself scoff at her statement from earlier, "Yeah right. You're the most off centered demi-titan known to the gods."

"And I care about what they title me as, why?" Her voice sounded mildly annoyed. "Although speaking of the gods and such-what do they want?" There was more anger in her words, "Last time I checked, most of them did not approve of my existence and made sure I knew it."

Zeus flashed into my mind the moment she said that.

"A war is coming up, they say," I told her plainly. "Another one against the Titans; they want you on our side."

I heard Lilo mumble something underneath her breath; it sounded like a curse word.

"And if I were to refuse?" Lilo asked, "Then what?"

"Then you die." I told her. "It's that simple."

"That isn't simple!"

I almost jumped at the sound of her yelling; was this really her? Lilo's voice was harsh, bitter, and very close to mastering an icy tone.

"That isn't right either," Lilo was glaring at the darkness, but her words were the ones that got to me more effectively than a glare (I doubt her glares were even that intimidating). "If I were some normal demi-god, they wouldn't care so much under whose side I fell under! But because I am something else altogether, they threaten me like that?!" There wasn't pride in her voice-just strong dislike and disbelief.

We were both silent for a second.

"No." Lilo's voice was firm; almost full of a relief that I didn't know about.

_Are you really so stupid enough to want to die?_ I glared at her through the dark.

"The gods won't like that answer." Why did I care if she wanted to help us or not?

_Maybe, because you just want her seriously injured..._

"They didn't like me to begin with if I remember correctly." She easily retorted back.

My train of thought continued as I found myself all the more annoyed and irate by this daughter of Atlas…_maybe you just don't want her to die yet?_

"Whatever Titan Spawn," I spat out; mad at myself, mad at my thoughts, but mostly mad at the girl who was sitting on my bed. "Do whatever you want-just know you can't run."


	15. Sense and Instinct

**Hey~ so here is the series chapter upload for the weekend. Sorry for wait, I've been busy with other things in life. I only add a little onto each chapter when I can until I have enough to pass it off as a complete one. Anyways, I do NOT own any of the Percy Jackson character or anything related to them. I just own the plot to this particular series and any original characters you may notice here. **

**Also I was thinking for a later chapter a bit later on in the series, I could give you guys the background stories of Thomas, Yvonne, Ezra, and Hiroshi. Just let me know what you guys think about that and we'll see if the other demi-titans get their own official background stories. (I really love the background story I have for Yvonne and Thomas-just throwing that out there.) **

**I was also wondering if there is any gifted artist out there who would be willing to draw Lilo and the rest of the characters, demi-god or demi-titan. Please let me know if you are, because I really want to see how you guys picture Lilo and such. So anyone interested in drawing Lilo, please let me know.**

**This chapter has not been beta-corrected as of yet, however, if you spot any mistakes please tell me and I will go and fix it when I can. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and messages me about how much they enjoy the series. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>June 14, 2012, 5:45 AM, James Demount International Boarding School-Hiroshi's POV<strong>

_Two hours sleep_, I thought to myself as I began to calculate how long I've been asleep. _Two hours of this night wasted._ I was still in the lobby of the dorm Lilo was boarded in; Yvonne was passed out on the green couch along with Thomas. Ezra was actually sent to bed by Thomas around eleven o'clock at night; I don't care what Ezra said about her being tired-Yvonne, me, and even Ezra herself knew Thomas was sending off to bed. For the most part though, we were all still here, waiting on my co-general.

I glared at the cell phone placed near my laptop-it hadn't moved or flashed with any notifications of a call or a text message. _If she's being inconsiderate on purpose…I'm upping our training session two levels harder._

I knew we shouldn't have let her gone off with that demigod; Thomas should have argued against Ezra's input either way. I don't give a damn that she could see into the future-Thomas had an overall rank above all of us-he should have tuned the daughter of Prometheus out.

I began to tap my feet impatiently as I continued to glare at Lilo's red Motorola Razr V9. Why did she even have such a rather outdated cell phone? I couldn't help that my mind was wandering off to meaningless topics as of the moment-but it's not as if I could actually focus anyways. Though, I suppose that's just typical ADHD for any demi-titan.

With Thomas and Yvonne asleep, I wondered up to Lilo's dorm room. Maybe there'd be evidence or some kind of revelation hidden somewhere in her room. There had to be something.

Her door wasn't locked so while that made it easier to come in; it worried me. _Not a particularly safe thing to do Lilo_, I scolded inside my head. _Not a particularly smart thing either._

The one of the first things to greet me when I stepped into my co-general's room was the soft scent of vanilla; soon followed by the soft mumbles of music flowing out of her little IPod speakers set on the center of her bed. Her bathroom light was still on, allowing me to see well enough how well organized and immaculate Lilo's room was. There were only two things that seemed like Lilo messed with before she left with that son of Hades.

Evidence number one was a green tank top and blue yoga pants that were folded neatly and placed on the edge of her bed-I quickly disregarded this since it simply meant that Lilo was setting her sleeping clothes for whenever she came back from her date…_She did mean to come back, and it must have meant she was planning to come back at an early enough time to go to bed. _By the time this thought processed, I found myself hating the demigod population in general.

Evidence number two, was the thing that looked most out of place in her whole room, her desk. It was a jungle of war blue prints, possible strategies, a list of the progress each section of the Titan army in the past few months, and sticky notes written in a bold marker font telling Lilo what she still needed to get done.

Well it wasn't so much as evidence as an observation, but it needed to count for something. Looking at her mess of a desk, I never knew how much thought she invested in this Titan army cause. I thought Thomas and I were the two most involved with it.

I was about to reach out and grab one battle strategy that was mapped out on a blue print; my hand froze half way through the motion when a realization dawned on me.

_Demigods…The gods...and the upcoming war_, my mind pasted all the information together as quickly as it could. _They want her to on their side_.

My heart dropped as my thought developed further-I did not know if it was true or not but it seemed very likely. _The son of Hades is taking her to Camp Half-Blood, by doing that Lilo will be faced with the options of 'do it or die'. _

I quickly ran down the lobby, grabbed the cell phone that was left on the coffee table and dialed my number…Lilo didn't answer.

"Damn it," I hissed as I started to pace around the lobby area. This wasn't a good sign either.

My head then snapped in Thomas' and Yvonne's direction; I quickly darted over, woke them both up from their sleep.

The second I saw Thomas' eyes crack open with a certain shade of gold in them I told him and the half-awake daughter of Leto the revelation I came to.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

I managed to fall asleep sometime after Nico called me Titan Spawn; his face went blank and he left the room altogether.

I must have woken up around five or six in the morning-out of habit (meaning Thomas, Yvonne, Hiroshi, and Ezra would wake me up that early)-light was starting to pour in and I was able to get a better screening of Nico's bedroom.

There was a little pile of clothes tossed in the left side corner of the room, a drawer placed directly across from the bed and from the looks of it was untouched the whole time Nico stayed here from how dusty it was, the walls were a shade red and looking down at the bed sheets (which smelled clean and I hoped were clean) I noticed that they matched.

From the looks of it, this was only a temporary shelter for Nico while he was here. It wasn't even considered a home since it lacked any type of ownership.

Within maybe another hour or so the world outside of Nico's room began to wake up. From the window; cars raced, drivers yelled, pedestrians yelled back, and random blasts of music echoed in the air.

_We're in the city I'm guessing_, I thought as I listened for more details…_Or no…oh dear Rhea where am I?_

If I could I would have stood up and looked at the window to at least have a better idea of where I was but I couldn't, I was still handcuffed to the bars of the bed. My wrist was finely bruised from being handcuffed all night.

_This is ridiculous_, I thought as I stood a foot away from the bed. I craned my neck as far as I could and squinted my eyes to spot Nico if he was in the other side of this apartment (or whatever it was)

"Nico," I called out to the other room.

No reply.

"Hey," I tried again, "I'd like to know what's going on right now."

Silence only answered back.

"Oh you're a jerk." I mumbled and decided to lie down on the bed again.

"It's not very nice to call people jerks," A voice broke in.

My heart stopped. It wasn't Nico's voice; no, it sounded lighter, nicer.

I immediately sat up and my head turned in the direction of the voice.

He smiled at me, his eyes were sea green, and judging by the orange shirt he was wearing he just came from Camp Half-Blood.

His smile faltered slightly when I didn't offer something of a friendly greeting in return, "Uh, Annabeth I don't think she's very happy right now."

My blood went cold as I heard footsteps coming in this direction. I gulped as the blonde haired and stormy gray eyed girl with her own orange t-shirt stood next to her boyfriend by the open door way.

The son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena looked at me, both cautious as they smiled (if you could call it that) at me and even more so when studying me.

Annabeth was first to break the ice and initiate the conversation, "Nico just stepped out to get his car really quick; he left it somewhere a few miles back."

"Oh." That didn't help me at all. "Actually, I'm wondering where are we?"

Percy was about to open his mouth, but his girlfriend beat him to it. "We're still in the state of California."

Again, that didn't help me at all.

"How soon are we-."

Annabeth cut me off, "We'll be at camp within five days, maybe even four days if we're good enough about our time management."

_Okay_; I thought slowly as I went carefully through Annabeth's words in my mind all over again; _so that means we're not shadow traveling anywhere._

On another note though, Annabeth and Percy-they were a force to be reckoned with. It would be harder to escape with them.

I inwardly sighed; they probably came here sometime last night via pearls. From the way Annabeth was acting towards me, Nico must have told them of my refusal to side with them.

"Did Nico tell you-."

I didn't have to say anymore; Percy simply nodded and Annabeth's eyes locked in with mine.

"Why Lilo," Percy asked firmly, "We took you in first. We're your friends."

Annabeth then added, "You have time to change your mind you know, the gods haven't asked for a certain deadline for you to decide."

_No but they'll certainly want me dead when it all comes down to my final answer_, I thought carefully.

I looked away from famous demigods and stared at the window, more light began to flood in…

_Light_…The next thing that stepped into mind was, _Hiroshi_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas' POV<strong>

We broke up into three groups: Yvonne and Ezra, Hiroshi, then me. I wasn't too sure if Ezra could handle something like this, or if she'd even be on task with it so Yvonne told me they would work together.

Hiroshi is perfectly capable of committing to a task so when he took off the minute he told of us of his little theory, I didn't mind it.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel of my car as I waited on a stop light; it was seven in the morning the morning and already there was a traffic jam.

_Oh lovely_, I thought as I continued to tap my fingers.

It made sense, Hiroshi's idea of what the demigods wanted Lilo for. It was also a high probability too-killing her off if she refused.

_They'll probably kill her anyways_, A voice in my head echoed slowly, _even she took their side, afterwards they'd probably kill her to make sure she doesn't double cross them._

_Ah, the idea does sound every Greek doesn't it then_; I thought right back to my conscious. I resisted the urge to slam of the gas pedal and just motor through (as well as blister other cars in the process.)

"Oh," I mumbled to myself as I soon saw a heard of bikers race through the area, "So that's why the road is blocked off. There's a biking marathon."

_A biking marathon! I can get through the traffic with a bike! _My eyes darted around and sure enough, there was a car with a mountain bike strapped to it. _This works out well for me._

I hopped out of the car, unlatched the mountain bike off of its owner's car, and ran to where a police officer was stationed.

"Hey!" The owner of the car flipped me the bird but that was as far as her determination to get her bike back went.

"Listen carefully," I told him as I walked towards the bikers; my eyes should have been turning gold right about now. "You're going to let me slip into the marathon with the bikers, understand?"

The police officer nodded.

"Good." I continued, "Then when the site is clear, you're going to find a grey 2012 Honda civic and have it safely towed to the James Demount International Boarding School, understand?"

The man nodded again.

I smirked, "Well thank you. Off to work with you now."

With that I began to peddle to wherever the heard of bikers led me to; I was going to break off from the group whenever I felt either Lilo's presence or the demigod's presence.

_Well, we have a demi-titan and a major demigod_; I thought as I peddled uphill passing about five other bikers; _hopefully they'll be easy to sense._

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshi's POV<strong>

I'm guessing since Thomas didn't take a route similar to mine, he didn't know there was a biking marathon today along the main roads. _Seriously_, I questioned quietly to myself, _why he is in charge-how is he in charge?_

Once the bus driver stopped at my destination, I scurried off the bus and unto the streets of the downtown area. The smell of ocean water wasn't too far away and neither were the chirps of seagulls in the distance.

I wasn't too sure why, but I had a feeling Lilo and that son of Hades would be somewhere around here.

_If not_; I paused in my head but not in my steps; _Hyperion, Rhea, and Atlas, please let her find some way of escaping if Thomas or the others or I don't get to her on time._

I continued to wonder aimlessly around the sidewalks and streets of the area. I did my best to avoid any type of sales person as well as girls who decided it would be fun to point, blush, and giggle at me as I walked by.

I froze in my footsteps when I saw a very familiar black Cadillac parked in an awkward position that I guess was supposed to be parallel to the street.

The demigod, the one that had kidnapped my co-general, soon appeared. Lilo wasn't with him.

He opened up the driver side door of his car and easily slipped in; the son of Hades soon disappeared behind tinted windows and a black metal car door.

My instinct told me to do only thing: _follow him_.

So I did.


	16. Run Away

**HEY EVERYBODY-I know I owe all of you an apology and I am sorry. Things haven't been easy for me lately so I found it hard to start writing again. But I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them; I just own Lilo Johnson, the plot, and any other original characters you may notice in the series. This chapter hasn't been beta read-so please forgive the grammar errors and such. **

**Please note the relationship between Ezra and Yvonne and let me know what you guys think. Also let me know what you think of Nico's and Lilo's interactions with eachother.**

**I'm still looking for an artist interested in drawing Lilo if anyone is interested. Again thank you so much for reading this; please,rate, review or PM me-it is all appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 14, 2012, 6:30 AM-Lilo's POV<strong>

They didn't trust me to ride in the passenger seat of Nico's car. A smart move on their part because with or without the handcuffs on, I would open the passenger side door and would throw myself out of a moving car…Okay no, that's a lie. I would have waited at like a stop sign or a red light then hop out of the car and take off sprinting like no tomorrow.

I was desperate by this point, but I wasn't that _desperate_.

Instead, they left the passenger seat empty. I sat in the back, centered right in the middle between Annabeth and Percy. The car ride was completely silent and void of any types of sound that originated from the human mouth. From the corner of my eyes, I studied Percy then Annabeth.

Percy, I noted, still seemed clumsy and lanky to me in a sense. I knew it wasn't in a sense of how he wielded his sword or fought, but personality wise-he was as unsmoothed as ever. But, he did carry a strong sense of experience in how he was handling the current 'hold-Lilo-hostage' situation. He was not letting too much emotion of any type surface unto his facial features. Although, I could see an expression very close to regret in his eyes.

_Maybe he regrets ever becoming friends with you_, my conscience explained to me. _It wouldn't be a surprise if it was regret. _

Annabeth was harder to read. She was statue like, perfect at portraying a specific facial expression all the time. But from what little I could tell, a lot of questions were buzzing in that brilliant mind of hers.

_To know your motive-no-better yet, to know the motives of the demi-titan army_, my conscience explained again.

Holding back a frustrated sigh, my eyes eventually drifted over to Nico. I couldn't tell much of what he was thinking and in all honesty-I wouldn't want to. His hands were once again gripping onto the steering wheel so tightly; his knuckles turned into cleaner shades of white within every passing moment.

_Pretend you have to use the restroom! Pretend you're hungry! Oh-wait-I know_, my conscience yelled at me, _tell them what they want to know and you can get home with the minimal amount of torture._

_Well,_ I thought back at the sudden string of suggestions floating in my mind, _I didn't know I was a traitor._

When I swore on the River to Styx to help Thomas, did that mean I swore my loyalty to him and his cause as well? Or did it strictly mean to help in whatever it was asked of me? The son of Kronos didn't exactly cover the actions that deem a person as a traitor. I'm being held hostage and while there are no children of Area torturing me; it could be thought as being a traitor even if I'm trying to postpone whatever unpleasant activities may come my way.

What am I even thinking? At this point I know that even if I tell the Demigods what they wanted to know-I'd still be a prisoner. They'd hold me captive in the most comfortable way possible but they wouldn't accept me. I'd simply be kept around as an asset.

Thomas, Hiroshi, Ezra, and Yvonne-I suppose with them is where my loyalty lies for the moment.

_Oh Rhea_, I prayed in my mind, _Dear Rhea, please let the other demi-titans find me._

Coincidence or not, there was a temporary pause when a felt a strong amount of light flash by the car. I glanced first at Percy then at Annabeth-they didn't seem to notice.

_Hiroshi? No…It couldn't be-something might have gotten in my eyes. _I turned my eyes to Nico; he seemed unfazed by it as well.

It was at that moment, Nico casted his view into the rear view mirrors and our eyes locked.

My heart raced for a quick moment as he started intently at me-but it wasn't racing how it used to when we were once an item. It wasn't racing because I liked him-no-it was racing because for the first time ever, the son of Hades struck me with absolute terror and fear beyond comprehension.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV<strong>

"Are you sure they're in this place?" Yvonne asked in hushed whisper as she started to pick the lock of a random apartment door.

Or well, not so random since I saw it in a vision.

"Yes," I gestured at her to speed up the process, "I can't guarantee if they're still here or not but maybe-."

Yvonne stopped picking at the lock, "You can't guarantee if they're still here or not?" Her eyes were starting to pierce into mine, "What do you mean you can't guarantee if they're still here or not! What was the point of driving all the way over here if Lilo isn't here?"

Yvonne was scary as an addict who was going through withdrawals when she was mad; but I managed to comfort myself with the idea that she was not an addict. Just an easily pissed of 20-something year old woman.

"Emily." There was such a strong tone of warning in her voice when she used my real name that it caused me to flinch.

"I think there is a clue here-I mean my vision didn't show a clue but I think it is important."

There was a sigh from the older woman as she went back to picking the lock; a felt a breeze of relief when the door unlatched open.

The apartment held absolutely no personalized belongs; no pictures; no furniture that screamed 'this person has taste'; not even a TV set. Yeah, without a doubt this is the place I saw in my vision.

"How bland." Yvonne stated as she let herself into the apartment; she glanced at the living room then to the kitchen area, "The kitchen actually looks dusty. Look at it, there's not even a plate or anything in the sink."

I giggled a little at the comment, if my vision was correct a young man lived here so of course the kitchen was going to be unoccupied and void of anything that made a kitchen a kitchen.

I brushed passed Yvonne and darted off to the bedroom; what we needed was in the bedroom.

"Ezra," Yvonne warned once more as she trailed behind me, "Stay close by-you don't know what's in there."

_Oh but I do_, I thought as I began to strip the bed of its sheets and pillows.

"I'm not cleaning this up after you Ezra," Yvonne said as she caught a pillow in mid-air and threw it back at me.

"I'm sure the cleaning lady will though," I commented back at the mother figure nagging at me from eight feet away. Do apartments have cleaning ladies or did that only apply to hotels and such? Never mind that; it's not important-but I'll search it up later.

Once I pulled the last bed cover off of the bed; there is was the most boring piece of paper my eyes have ever seen. I picked the piece of paper up and waved it in front of Yvonne's face.

The daughter of Leto grabbed my wrist and pulled the paper out of my hand. "It's a paper that said this guy borrowed a car from some rental place…It's also under the son of Hades' account apparently."

Like I said, it was the most boring piece of paper I've set my sights on.

Yvonne whipped her phone out and dialed up the son of Kronos in an instant; after the first two rings Thomas answered.

"Hey," Yvonne's tone was rushed and impatient, "We think we might have something on the son of Hades who kidnapped Lilo."

There was a pause.

"Why are you breathing so heavily," Yvonne's faced pulled into a frown.

"Are you jealous he's with another girl," I whispered into the ear that wasn't up against a cell phone. She gave me a light push away from her shoulder.

"Well how far away are you from a place called…Rolling's Car Rentals?" Yvonne paused for a moment. "No I haven't heard from Hiroshi yet." The daughter of Leto casted a glance at me; I shook my head.

As far as I knew-or well no-as far as I could imagine in my head-Hiroshi was probably at the nearest stock market checking how his family's business was going.

"Alright…Alright…Thomas," Yvonne sighed, "I know, okay. Trust me, this isn't my first rodeo." A blush flew to the daughter of Leto's face; I felt a smile start to form on my face.

"He told you he loved you didn't he," I stated as I poked the older woman's shoulder. Once again, Yvonne pushed me away.

_It must be nice to be in love_, I thought as Yvonne murmured a soft whisper into her phone. _Not what I felt…but to actually be in love with someone who cares._

Bits and piece of France flooded my mind; my grandmother speaking in her gentle Israeli language as she prepared dinner; those days were easier. I ate; I slept; I practiced the piano and the cello…Then I met _**him**_ and everything flipped.

When Thomas and Yvonne found me, it made things easier. A bit more complicated, a slight bit boring, and they actually made me study things other music-so they kind of killed my fun-but they made things easier.

"Ezra," Yvonne stuffed her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, "Did you see anything else in your vision?" Her voice brought me out of my clouds of thoughts.

"Nope," I stated as I started to walk out the door. "That was about all I saw." I didn't really see the importance of that piece of paper but it was in my vision-and that's about all I really know. Yvonne and Thomas acted like it was a big deal: it could be. "So what do we do now, Yvonne?"

"For now we wait. Thomas is going to try to manipulate the mist; give the owner of the rental place the impression that the car was stolen instead of properly borrowed out and see if he could get the police to intervene, _then _pull another mist manipulation and convince the police to let Lilo go while holding the son of Hades for another two days."

"That…sounds like a lot of work." I looked out the window and began to judge what time it was, it looked early but simply hearing Thomas' plan made it seem like we just didn't have enough time.

"Well," A small smile appeared on Yvonne's face, "Thomas is quite a piece of work himself."

"You're one to talk."

"Make another remake and I'll go back on my promise that involves taking you to eat lunch in the next thirty minutes."

"Oh, you evil, evil, evil person," I threw a playful glare at her. "Fine, you win this round."

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshi's POV<strong>

Keeping up with the car was easy enough; the hard part of my task was trying to teleport to a spot that wasn't in the middle of the road. As much as I love my ability to 'light travel' as Thomas dubbed it-the science behind is a pain. I need to know exactly where I am going and there needs to be some form of light in the area I want to be.

_Please_, I thought in my head as tried to bring myself closer and closer to the car that held my co-general captive, _don't be dumb and miss the signs telling you I'm following close behind you, Lilo._

Transporting from one side of the road to another was tiring; but I am determined to take her back home and I know for a fact these demigods will have to make a pit stop eventually. Judging by the rush they were in earlier-none of them ate or grabbed any provisions; they haven't grabbed any gas for the car and I've been tailing them for about four hours now.

_Eventually, hopefully soon, they will have to make a stop_.

Each chance I got, there would be a certain point where I could see Lilo clearly for a split second before I had refocus and teleport to the next available space. She wasn't harmed, the only thing that brought discomfort were the handcuffs wrapped around those delicate wrists of hers. There were already ugly, dark bruises forming on her hands.

The demigods were all unfeeling towards her, all seemingly void of emotions at the moment. They had her handcuffed and seated in the middle of the back seat; she was of no direct or immediate threats to them yet here they are: isolating her and distancing themselves from her.

It's a plan to make her wonder and worry; in the business career people would do this as a means to get information from one another. I've done one too many times to count to rival company owners who got in my way and as well workers under my side of the office but why does it infuriate me so much when I see these strangers do it to the daughter of Atlas?

_Don't read too much into this-just get her then get out_. I sighed, that was so much easier said than done.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

The silence was starting to nag at me; it was too numbing to the rest of my senses. If they had me blinded folded I would have started to full on panic by now. Plus, right now I was only able to feel the stinging bruise developing all around the wrists of my hands. The handcuffs might have scratch a little at my skin as well but I couldn't tell. My hands didn't feel like the belonged to me anymore; they didn't feel like they were mine.

As much as I wanted to inspect them I get the feeling that if I were to bring my hands up to my face Annabeth, Percy, or Nico would have dropped some hostile attitudes on me-I wasn't in the mood to put up with anything else this day had to offer.

"We might need to stop for gas soon," Nico suddenly announced. His voice broke the four hours of silence I had to endure. I was almost grateful for it.

Percy nodded while Annabeth looked like she starting to calculate a backup plan in her mind; which was more than likely.

She spoke, "Well that's good, it gives us time to stretch out our legs and rest for a little bit before we start heading back to Camp Half-Blood."

That wasn't much of a backup plan but I could find a way to work it to my advantage somehow.

_C'mon, it's time to think_, I told myself, _where would your window of opportunity lie if it wasn't right now?_

"I need to use the restroom," I blurted out.

While Annabeth and Percy didn't comment, Nico did.

He threw me a glare with a grimace to match, "Well too damn bad."

_Fine, two can play at that game_. "I need to use it now, if not, I swear to Rhea, I will relieve myself in _**your**_ car."

Nico's eyes fired up with annoyance before switching over to something more devious. "Go ahead, this car isn't even mine-it's a rental."

_Oh you jerk. _"Fine," my eyes darted to the green sign telling us how far away the nearest gas station was. It was only half a mile away. "Don't tell me I didn't give you guys a fair warning."

"Nico, pull over," Percy's tone held a slight panic in it.

"Percy," Nico seethed, "She's not being serious."

I shot a look at Percy, "Are you willing to risk it?"

"Nico," Percy tried again, "the nearest gas station isn't even half a mile away now, pull over and let Lilo do her business."

The son of Hades glared at me, "No."

"Stop being such a je-." Before I could finish my sentence I was cut off by a daughter of Athena

"Nico," Annabeth's tone silenced all of us. "Just take her to the damn place and let her use the restroom."

"Wait," Nico shot a look at Annabeth, "Do you mean I have to actually have to follow her into the restroom."

_This might make running away a bit harder to do_. A rush of blood went to my face as I felt a blush coming onto my cheeks.

"After being a jerk about letting her use the restroom and throwing Percy and I under the bus if Lilo really did have to go-yes, you do." Annabeth retorted back.

I wasn't stupid enough to debate over the terms Annabeth had unknowingly set out for me-that might have raised some suspicions –so I took it.

Within five minutes, Nico pulled over to the gas station, he insisted on filling up the car's gas tank first of course. It's not like I actually needed to use the restroom anyways; I just needed to find a way to escape; and this was my opportunity.

Percy and Annabeth were inside the little mini-mart gas station getting a few drinks and some snacks. Nico had me locked inside the car with the handcuffs still on until the gas tank was absolutely full. I figured this would give me enough time to work on a type of plan-but it turned out to be a waste of time since my only plan was to crawl out the rest room window and run…Granted, that is if there was a window in the restroom.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Nico step closer to car and inch his way to back seat doors.

_Please, please, please, let there be a window in these restrooms._

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

"Aren't you going to take the handcuffs off?"

"No," I reached for her wrists and gave her a good tug-signaling that I wanted her out of the car. "How careless do you think I am?"

"Nico," Lilo sighed, "I need to use the restroom, and it helps to have both of my hands available should I need them."

"So?" I retorted back, "I should care why?"

She was silent for a little bit and then she drew out another sigh; we were still in the backseat of the car and I didn't notice how close we were to each other.

_Don't look in her eyes, Nico; do not look in the titan-spawn's eyes_.

Somehow, her eyes and mine managed to lock into a gaze. Lilo's lips were pulled into a tired frown; her eye lids looked heavy, while her eyes just looked exhausted. She still looked…good surprisingly.

Slowly she brought the handcuffs I had put onto her into my view. "Nico," Lilo's voice sounded too desperate to my ears-I took joy in it-knowing that finally she was in some form at my mercy. "Please, my wrists really hurt as well. I think they might be scratched up a little bit."

I looked down at her wrists and there was a faint trail of blood on them.

_Gods damn her_. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the keys for the handcuffs; a dark bruise was forming on both wrists as well as a shallow cut at the sides.

Before she could massage the sore joints on her hands; I clasped my hand tightly around her right wrist and yanked her out of the car.

I felt her wince underneath my touch, but she didn't struggle.

"You're kind of hurting me, Nico."

I hate how my name flows off of her tongue so casually-what angle was she playing? Why wasn't Lilo as feisty as she was like fifteen minutes ago?

_Maybe she didn't actually grow a back bone? Sweet or feisty, you know you still kind of have thing for her. _

I do not have a thing for Lilo.

_There is absolutely nothing more pathetic than a son of Hades lying about his affections._

I felt my grip on her wrist tighten and again I felt wince under my touch once more.

"Nico, I'm not kidding," Lilo voiced her discomfort out louder. "You're hurting me."

I grabbed her wrist tighter for the third time- finally I actually felt her struggle. She tried to pull away from me.

_That's it!_

Instead of taking to the restroom as originally planned; I took the Hawaiian girl to the back of the gas station building and pushed her up against the wall. Memories of when we were dating flooded into my mind.

"Nico," Lilo's voice was low and quiet but behind her words there was an underlying hint of venom, "What the hell are you doing?"

I honestly didn't know what I was doing either; all I did was react to the current situation. "Change your mind Lilo-I'm sure it's not too late for you to switch sides."

"I'm not switching sides Nico," A glared was painted into her hazel brown eyes. "I'm a titan-spawn remember, I'm not switching my loyalties because you request me too.

My eyes slowly darted to her lips; the memory of when we used to kiss flashed in my mind.

_Do you really still want to kiss her?...What in Hades' name is wrong with you_, I asked myself.

Lilo wasn't looking at me, her eyes were starting so intently at the ground and a frown was present on her facial features.

I sighed, "Lilo, just think about-."

I never got to finish that sentence. I felt something heavy hit the back of my head, everything went black, and I felt my body hit the ground.

The last two things I heard came out of Lilo's mouth. The first thing I heard I was gasp, the next was a name.

I don't remember the rest.


	17. Throw Back

**SORRY FOR THE LATE, LATE, LATE UPDATE. I've been sick for a little over a month; I had some family issues; and with college looming in my future I had to focus on what I needed to graduate and get into one. **

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters; I only own Lilo Johnson, and any other characters you may note as original characters. This mini chapter is all in Ezra's POV so here is a hint: she is having a vision.**

**As always, this chapter hasn't been beta-corrected so if you spot any mistakes I will try to come back and correct it. **

**Please leave a comment, review, message, anything that will make me happy and cause me to write more. I'm really sorry for the late update. I'll try to make it up to you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 14, 2012, 7:15 AM; James Demount International Boarding School-Ezra's POV<strong>

…_The body of the son of Hades was on the ground, his current state of being: unconscious. Lilo stood her eyes opened in slight horror before realizing who her savior was. It was Hiroshi. Panting, irritated, and determined Hiroshi. The daughter of Atlas leaned in and let her eyes go to a slight squint before gasping and whispering out the boy's name. A faint yet steady pulse of light surrounded the son of Hyperion, making him appear more god-like in nature._

_His mouth was moving and he held his hand out towards the West; Lilo nodded_…_**No...I could feel something was wrong or at least going to turn out wrong. **_

_The son of Hyperion grabbed Lilo's wrist; a faint light was starting to appear around both of them. Both so close to returning back to the boarding school. An uneasy expression flooded the daughter of Atlas' face; maybe she too could feel something was going to happen._

_**Did she feel it too, the aura something inevitable very unpleasant and all the more extreme? This is where the bad part comes in. I just know it. **_

_In a sudden split second, four arrows materialized from thin air._

_The first arrow flew into Hiroshi's neck, the second into his heart._

_The third arrow lodged itself into Lilo's liver, and the fourth found her heart as well._

_Both of the demi-titans fell to the ground as well; but unlike Nico they wouldn't wake up. Not in the terms for those who lived outside of where the dead reside._

…_**.I**_ _**heard an eagle in the background…Almost as if he is laughing…A vision of a young girl then flashes to my mind, a huntress but she is not Artemis….The blue streak in her hair would tell me it's not the goddess…She killed them both…A sickening pleased smile on her lips as the eagle's laughter seemed to grow louder, as if with every laugh it expanded like the sounds of thunder.**_

* * *

><p>I saw only shades of cloudy grey for the first few seconds when I finally woke up from my vision; the person who shook me awake stopped but there was only a good second pausing period before he or she went back to shaking me. Only this time, they were much more violent about waking me up.<p>

_"Ezra," Urgency laced Yvonne's voice, "Get up, we have to go-."_

**Oh, Rhea no…Don't tell me.**

"Lilo's missing; the demigods took her." She finished off, "We need to go look for her."

"No," I yelled and grabbed at her hands-a gesture I used to do with my mother and grandmother, "We can't." I looked at the time on my alarm clock and a hole began to form at the pit of my stomach; my eyes went back to Yvonne.

"You had a vision," The daughter of Leto stated rather than questioned.

I nodded, unable to figure out what exactly to say to the Pawnee woman to make her understand how horrible the outcome would be in regards to looking for our friend was.

"Call it off, bring back Thomas." I said as clearly and quickly as I could, "Make sure Hiroshi comes back too. Make sure he comes back first."

"Ezra," Yvonne caught the panic in my tone, only a mothering figure would be able to catch the panic in my tone. Hardly anything about my vision caused me to be this panicked. "What's wrong," she continued as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"If we look for Lilo…" I started, "If we leave this school for a whole day, Hiroshi and Lilo will die before the sun sets."


	18. Camp

**I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, I only own Lilo and any other originals characters you may notice. Things have been relatively better for me, so I'm going to TRY and push my luck and see how often I can update and such. This year has been really rough on me, so I think progress in general is stunted by now for me. But I am sorry that I haven't been good about updating too often. Keep in mind that this chapter along with the others has not been beta-corrected so there are some errors on it. If you nicely point it out to me, when I have the time, I'll go back and correct it when I can.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm still looking for someone interested to draw Lilo and maybe some of the other characters. Anyone interested, please let me know. The chapter may seem short and maybe a bit slow, but I still want to build a good story foundation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days after Kidnapping; Time Unknown; Somewhere inside Camp Half Blood-Lilo's POV<strong>

'_Lilo….Oh sweet child of mine'_, the voice in my head was a low mumble but I knew for a fact it wasn't my own thoughts nagging at me. '_Fight…You can fight back you know…'_

"Listen sweet heart," Clarisse La Rue stomped to the interrogation table and threw a rusted dagger right in the middle of it. My hand was less than an inch from where the old knife stuck out.

_The bruises still hurt,_ I thought as I stared intently at my hands on the table. Nico took off the handcuffs but escorted me into camp with a blind fold over my eyes. I still remember something cold, sharp, and completely metallic feeling pressing on my right side ever so lightly.

"Here's the deal," Clarisse reached over and pulled her dagger out of the table, "You talk, you live, that simple."

I didn't say anything. My eyes were still fixed on my bruised wrists; looking at my wrists just seemed safer than looking at the daughter of Ares. More interesting too, but I don't think that needs to be said. I nodded blankly while I licked my chapped lips; a gesture I hoped would just let Clarisse think I absorbed anything of importance she has said.

Deep down in my heart, I knew if I spoke exile by both demigods and the demititans awaited me. Would that not be the equivalent to death?

'_You're so strong…it's too much of a shame how human you are though.'_ The voice replied_, 'Raw strength and power completely untouched…It needs a tap and who knows how __**great**__ you could be.'_

_Shut up Atlas_, I thought right back. _You've been absent for most of my life, so go back to being absent. _

'_So cruel,' _The Titan mumbled into my head, '_You won't even refer to me as "dad". But I do watch over you-I provide you with answers.'_

_I don't remember challenging you with a question._ I don't what is worse: fighting with myself and my own thoughts or fighting with my immortal father's voice in my head.

Atlas, my father, laughed inside of my mind and in turn left me with an unsettling feeling. '_Well, I provide answers to a question you have yet to ask.'_

"Did you hear me titan spawn?" Clarisse's tone didn't change from its original cold and hostile flow from when she first entered but venom dripped from her words rather her tone.

I swallowed down the lump forming in my throat as I nodded my head as a response to her latest question.

Keep my head down and my eyes glued to my bruised wrist; a heard the distant click of a door being closed.

"I think", Chiron said as he stepped further into the dark room, "We'll only be getting yes or no answers for the time being."

I could feel him glancing over me as every word slipped out of his mouth. I felt the odd need to laugh; why did everyone think I was so easy to comply with everything? Or at least, why did everyone in Camp Half-Blood think that? People can grow, change, and maybe even possibly grow a freakin' back bone too.

_The only problem here is I haven't completely formed the back bone that allows me to show obvious acts of defiance. _

"Lilo," Chiron greeted in a tone that held _some_ warmth, "Are you willing to show cooperation for the day?"

I gave a noncommittal shrug which somehow translated as a yes.

"Very well then," Chiron turned to Clarisse, "Proceed please, if you will."

"Lilo," Clarisse started, "Are you a part of the newest uprising."

I nodded yes.

"Will you elaborate for us?" She asked.

My headed twitched from one side to the next to signal no.

I heard the daughter of Area pop her knuckles slowly, "Well…Are there more of you?"

I nodded yes again.

"Stop nodding and start talking!" Clarisse yelled; out of instinct I immediately looked up at her outburst.

Our eyes locked together and I remembered most of the unpleasant experiences granted me. The name calling; the mumbled insults as I walked by; the times of strained isolation other demigods gifted to me; and everything else that fell in between these mentioned few…Yeah, the idea of any camp now rings a hostile bell to me by this point.

I felt a small hole begin to form in the gut of my belly and continue to grow as words started to flow from my mouth, "One son of Kronos; a daughter of Leto; a daughter of Prometheus; and a son of Hyperion. Those are all the demititans."

I finally noticed it, my face was pulled into a full grimace; my eyes served up every word which slipped out of my mouth with a glare; a felt a strange sensation settle into every fiber of my being.

_Well I'm already captured, what more can I lose?_

"There is also me." _If I were to shut up now, I might still have a small shot at living_, "A general of the Titan Army."

A male voice quipped back up in my mind, '_Ah, I can already feel boldness seeping through you.'_

I ignored my titan of a father but his words already burned into my thoughts…And In a sense, he was right. I _**did **_feel something inside of me change; I wouldn't say it was boldness or me suddenly wanting to be downright evil... but something great.

Silence greeted the room once more; yet this time a strange sense of pride and confidence greeted me as well.

This made coming back to Camp Half-Blood a small bit bearable...well, that was until Clarisse punched me in the face.

I think I could have done without that; I know I would have liked to have gone without that happening.

_Same old camp_, I thought as I tasted a slight hint of blood in my mouth, _with the same type of people_. _..But what makes them think I'm still the same?_


	19. Chronicle I

**I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters; I only own Lilo and any other original characters you may notice. I'm still trying to update on the regular but I am sorry if this is late. None of my chapters have really been beta-read so there are some errors lingering about but please do not mind it and if anything, politely let me know what I did wrong and I shall go back and fix it. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapters, I apologize in advanced if anyone is OOC, but please review when you can. It makes me happy when you guys do. **

**PS-still looking for anyone interested in drawing Lilo and the demititans interacting with the demigods. If you're up for it, let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day One-Hiroshi<strong>

My fingers tapped impatiently as Thomas stared blankly out his office window. Of all the times to think instead of act, this was by far the worst time to do so.

"Well," My tone was already guarded since I never knew where this guy's motives were coming from.

"Well what?" Thomas replied quickly, "Finish your sentence, Hiroshi."

My fingers on my left hand stopped tapping and soon drew themselves into a hold, "Why are we still here and not trying to get her back."

"She's kept to her part of the deal; she helped in making war strategies for us. Lilo isn't our responsibility now."

I glared at the son of Kronos' head, "You're a horrible liar." I saw his shoulders twitch slightly at the accusation that flew out of my mouth. "Had that really be the case, you would have let Lilo leave the Titan Army way before any of this. You only needed her to tell you where certain things in Camp Half-Blood were, and at best you only needed a bare minimum of war strategies from her." I paused and noticed how Thomas' shoulders started to fall. "You care about her-we all know it, stupid. You kept Lilo here for as long as you could because you wanted her safe."

Thomas sighed and with one hand, pinched the bridge of his nose, never once did he turn around to speak to me. "It is very complicated at the moment…We can't barge in, reveal ourselves completely, and throw away everything we've been _**trying **_to achieve. _**Trying**_ to achieve, Hiroshi! We _**haven't**_ even gotten to our goal yet!"

I noticed my knuckles began to turn white the longer I kept them in a fist, "So we just leave her in a camp full of demigods who may want to kill her?"

The British boy sighed once more; only this time it droned for a little bit longer, as if I was a child who didn't understand the words he just said. "If we rescue her, we will ensure Lilo's death." Slowly Thomas turned to me-a golden hue took over his usual green eyes-his patience with me was treading on thin ice, "Do _**you**_ want Lilo dead?"

I held Thomas' glare for about ten seconds before looking away; my fist slowly began to open; and as blood circulated back into my left palm I knew that he was right.

That gut wrenching feeling didn't go away, it just got worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two-Lilo<strong>

I couldn't tell where I was exactly, but I kept hearing the voices of other campers. I know for a fact I wasn't in the interrogation room from when they first brought me here because I don't smell a musty scent.

I took in a deep breath and thought on it a little bit more; this place was clean….It was a cross between brand new and _**rarely**_ used.

_This would be so easier if I wasn't blind folded but at least I'm not tied or chained to anything_, I thought as my hands smoothed over what felt like bed sheets. _At least I have my own bed, right?_

I've been alone in this room for what felt like a week; they didn't starve me but they didn't let me feed myself; they didn't let me stink but I had to take a shower with Clarisse standing right outside the shower stall-who was actually keeping me on a time limit. That was pretty much the only time they took off the blind fold.

_They're trying to see if I can stand isolation_, I thought as I slowly settled into the bed, _then they'll try fishing for information. _They probably had more painful ideas in mind but I guess we were going to work our way there.

In all the time I spent thinking and contemplating I didn't notice that someone slipped into the room.

"Nice to see you're getting comfortable," He said as drew in closer to the bed.

My body tensed as I recognized his voice.

"Really," His tone was already edgy, "Do you not understand your situation?"

I rolled over so my back was hopefully, facing him. I was still blinded folded so I couldn't really tell where the wall was in relation to where he was standing. Right as I did this, I felt him brush up against the bed.

_What the hell are you doing Nico?_

My hands balled up into a fist when I felt him place a hand on my back and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Lilo." Nico's voice was soft, seductive almost, but I knew that his real intentions were not to offer me some friendly advice. Nico was just part of the demigods' strategy to get me to talk.

I started to see red as my heart started pump faster than usual-sending heated blood throughout my body. "You're such a tool, Nico," those words flew out before my mind had time to process them.

I gasped as I felt cold hands grabbed at my arms and pulled me off the bed and pinned me to the nearest wall; out of instinct I dropped my head down. With one hand and in one angry move, Nico ripped the blind fold off of my face; the light blinded my eyes for a short moment. The son of Hades then titled my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

"Want to repeat that, Titan Spawn?" Nico's face drew in closer to mine when I remained silent, "Hmm… I didn't think so."

"I hate you," This was my alternate reply. "But you're probably used to girls saying that to, aren't you Nico? You just love them and leave right after the deed is all done." I held my breath for a short second before I continued on, "Tell me, are you still scared of being alone and unloved? You must be since you're still sleeping with random girls at night instead of actually putting yourself out there…Too scared of a broken heart?"

There was a blur and a loud cracking sound; Nico punched a piece of the wall that was relatively close to my head.

He gave me one last glare and stormed off.

_I am so dead_, I thought as I reflected on my actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three-Nico<strong>

"She didn't tell me anything." I told Percy and Annabeth as we walked to the Big House to report it to Chiron and Mr. D."

"Really" Percy asked, "Did you actually try, I mean, you had yesterday and part of today to try to get information."

"Yes, really," I snapped back. "Look, we're wrong. She's not as easy to break as we thought she would be. Lilo actually grew a back bone."

Annabeth processed what I said before she quipped up with, "So I'm guessing she gave you a hard time then?"

I didn't answer.

"So now what," Percy asked as the Big House came into sight.

"We explore our other options?" I retorted back quickly, "How the hell should I know."

Annabeth sighed, "Well the other options won't really be in Lilo's favor. I know that much."

_Good_, I thought as I walked through the doors of the Big House, _maybe that will teach her to go back to being a quiet little pest. _

"Maybe she deserves," Percy tried to sound if it made no difference if someone he knew was being accused of being a traitor, but when he easily took it back with a quick follow up sentence, it was obvious it bothered him. "But I don't know, its Lilo…Everything about this situation seems and feels weird."

I gritted my teeth as my cousin finished up his statement before adding my own input to the conversation. "Lilo isn't exactly evil, sure. But don't imagine her as the poster child for innocence, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth shot me a look, "You're testy aren't you. Someone knotted up your panties, did they?"

_Translation: just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to be jerk; leave Percy alone._

I scoffed and took my seat; I glared at every set of eyes that met mine with question and I glared with more intent when the owners of those eyes only saw the true reason to my glares.

_I liked the old Lilo better_, I thought as Clarisse listed the problems our wonderful demititan hostage had now presented us-or Clarisse-with. .._But maybe I could still have some fun with the new Lilo too…_


	20. Chronicle II

**Hey, here's an actual update! Hope you guys enjoy. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything or anyone related to it. I only own Lilo and any other original characters you may notice here.**

**This chapter hasn't been beta-read so if you see errors please forgive me. I'll try to go back and correct it later if possible and when I can. Anyways, please remember to review, favorite, and message me if you want.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4-Lilo<strong>

"Alright missy," A male voice echoed throughout the room as he kicked the cabin door open. "Today's your lucky day."

I felt myself go into a slight shock the second I saw a blur of blonde hair and blue eyes, "David…?" He didn't look like the David I first met when I got here. There was a plain frown on his face instead of his trade mark flirtatious smile; his eyes that once glowed with happiness and excitement was now dimly lit strain; and a detail that tipped me off a little bit was the full army gear the son of Apollo was sporting along with a bow and a set of arrows .

"Don't, Lilo...Just don't-." He sighed, "Let's not try to make this anymore harder than it is."

By 'harder' I didn't know if he was referring to his task at hand and the possibility of me cooperating or to the fact that there was the possibility of us still holding a type of friendship.

My lips were sealed shut as David gestured for me to follow him; when we ventured farther away from the place that had been my prison for maybe a week now-a sense of dread filled me. The demigods stationed my prison room in the form of _**Hera's**_ unused cabin.

_Someone must really want me dead,_ I thought as I quickened my steps to match the son of Apollo's hurried march. We didn't talk, we didn't trade glances, we simply walked past the cabins on camps ground and past the training arenas. It wasn't until David took me a little farther out to a forest looking area before he graced me with his voice.

"Step back for me." He grabbed an arrow from his back and started to scan an area to aim for.

I felt my hands shaking, which was quite contrary to my voice. "What," I barked back, "Do you want me to run in snake formation too?"

_They're going to kill me like Old Yeller_, I thought in panic, _or actually worse than that. The kid had a gun instead of a bow and arrow-they're going to make me suffer slowly and painfully. _

David sighed and mumbled a quick 'please' before he proceeded to steady himself for a hit. He took in another deep breath and released the hold he had on the bow's string; the arrow sliced through the air with exact procession; a bird fell down from its tree branch completely dead.

He reached for another bow and aimed; one after the other birds either in motion, still, hiding, in plain sight, up high or down low, David killed each one of them. My mind flashed back to Yvonne and how flawless she was with a bow and arrow. Or more importantly to how intimidating someone as beautiful as Yvonne or David in this case could be so…ruthless with a weapon that suited them perfectly.

"Me and some of my siblings have orders to kill you if you're planning to make a run for it," His voice went flat. "If you would even call it that; if you made any movement-sudden or slow-in the direction towards these woods, we will have to kill you."

I felt my eyes watering up a little bit at David's word, "Can I make a request though."

He gave me a confused look before slowly nodding in agreement.

"Make it quick and painless," My eyes shifted around and counted all the birds he had killed, "I don't see a reason to suffer all that much for nothing."

David swore under his breath before mumbling, "Just don't try to escape this way…most of the perimeters are covered anyways so if you do try to escape another don't be shocked if its locked down by more of us. "

I looked up at David's face and stared him straight in the eyes; there was still a look of strain flickering in his blue eyes along with some confusion.

Was he in doubt about something?

I arched an eyebrow and felt the odd need to put my hands on my hips, "Are you trying to kill me or keep me alive?"

The son of Apollo grew pale at the mention of a possible of him being a traitor as well. "No!" He yelled before adding in a softer tone, "No…Neither." David sighed, "I'm showing a consequence."

My arms crossed my chest, "Well, why are you showing a consequence?" I could feel venom dripping off of my own words from the sudden look of shock on David's face.

David shrugged, "Call it whatever you want to, but at least you can't say you weren't warned."

I arched an eyebrow at his even more vague reply; it didn't seem he wanted me dead but he probably didn't want me linger too much around him either.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5- Hiroshi<strong>

I found myself sitting on Lilo's bed for the third time this week; I ran my hands over the bed sheets once more before taking a slow breath in. Everything lingered of her and I found comfort in that; the reason as to why I did is foreign to me.

"Do you miss her too?" Ezra's head popped out from the entrance door of Lilo's dorm.

I froze when the daughter of Prometheus made herself comfortable in my co-general's room. I tried to play it cool with a scoff and a glare, "What makes you think I miss that girl? Don't be stupid Ezra."

"Oh trust me," The girl smiled, "I'm not stupid, because if I was I wouldn't know that this is the third time you've been here for the week."

_Damn it._

"I don't blame you," Ezra sighed and picked up a picture frame on Lilo's desk; she began to trace a finger over the face of the boy standing next to Atlas' daughter in graduation gown; the picture caught her graduation moment as she kissed another graduate on his cheek. Personally, I didn't care much for that picture.

"If I had to spend so much time with someone, I'd probably miss them too if they got kidnapped." Ezra then added, "But I suppose its common courtesy to miss anyone who gets kidnapped by an opposing side."

I rolled my eyes at the young demititan, "Your point?"

"My point is, if you like someone own up to it." Prometheus' daughter stated confidently, "I mean really, I don't think I want to see another Thomas and Yvonne couple in the making running around here. All that sexual frustration doesn't help either."

I felt blood rush to my checks; Ezra was only a sixteen year old girl as far as I'm concerned she shouldn't even know how to spot out sexual frustration!

"I don't like her," I muttered back, "I just don't want her dead." I cringed on the inside, anymore unconvincing I _might_ actually seem like I do care about her.

Ezra shot me a look that seemed to imply I was an idiot, "Liar."

My patience toward the sixteen year old girl finally wore off, "Why does this even matter to you!"

Ezra's eyes met mine; any irritation I felt towards vanished and a calming sensation flooded over me.

_Another part of her abilities most likely, _I thought as my anger drained out of me.

"All I'm going to say is it doesn't take some who can see into the future to tell you the whole cold attitude you have towards a girl you _might_ like won't get you anywhere." Ezra flashed me a smirk and left before I got the chance to remind how I did not harbor any romantic feelings towards Lilo.

It was bad enough Thomas' orders were not for us to rescue her; I didn't need Ezra running off to spout out nonsense of a non-existent relationship between Lilo and I...I just feel like I can sense her; like we are connected somehow…And right now a strong sense of dread and panic seems to be more linked onto her than me …

_Thomas' order_, I repeated in my head, _remember Thomas' orders_…

* * *

><p><strong>Day (or Night) 6-Nico<strong>

"Don't you dare touch me" Lilo commanded as I drew closer to her.

It was probably around eleven at night by the time I finally got tired of a nagging voice in my head, taunting me if I was going to round up the guts to even sneak in to see her and try even a score. There weren't any campers stationed outside of the Hera cabin to stop me from doing it to begin with, yet it can go without saying that if I openly strolled into Hera's cabin-there would be a lot of talk about _two_ traitors in Camp Half-Blood instead of just one.

I felt myself chuckle slightly at how fierce her voice came out; a sheep in wolf's clothing does not intimidate the wolf who can smell her obvious fear. The room was dimly light with two lanterns; both of which were station on the bed stand on either side of the bed. I took a glance around the room; pair of shoes and socks lying on the ground but what caught me off guard was the pair of pants folded neatly next to them. I felt a weird feeling grow in the pit of my stomach when I then realized a folded shirt was placed on the edge of Lilo's bed.

The other demigods hadn't presented with spare clothing as of yet; so really the only clean clothes Lilo had were the ones she arrived in and Clarisse washed a day ago.

My eyes darted back to Lilo; she had the blanket wrapped securely around and a glare set into her eyes.

I felt a strange twinge of excitement fill me up when I realized that maybe now she would actually stay in her place this time around. I smirked and drew closer to her bed; I placed my hand on an unoccupied area of the bed and sat down as close to her as I could, "What, you scared of me?"

Her hazel brown eyes narrowed at me, "Let's say its trust I have an issue with when it comes to you." With that being said she hugged her blanket closer to her chest and inched away from me until her back hit the wall. She pressed her back harder into the wall, as if she wanted it to swallow her whole, and when it failed to- Lilo broke the silence between us. "What do you want?"

_I'm finally getting under her skin_, I thought as I felt myself grow a bit smugger at this, _time to take it up to the next level._

I placed my left hand near her head; and leaned my forehead against hers; I could feel the sudden halt Lilo made on her breathing patterns when I decided to place my right hand on her neck. "I think you owe me an apology."

Lilo slapped my right hand off of her neck, "I owe you nothing Nico." In doing that action, the tight hold she had on her shield of a blanket loosened up.

Something fluttered in my stomach. _What in Hades' name_, I thought as I instantly pulled Lilo away from the wall and pinned her down on the bed, _what is this? _

I forced her arms down to the sides of her body and held her down; with a slow lean I whispered into her ear, "Apologize Lilo and this will all be over." I felt Lilo struggling from underneath me, "Unless you want me to continue with this." I tugged on the blanket, slowing moving it up.

"I owe you nothing," Lilo repeated with more heat in her voice; her eyes didn't cloud like the other girls'. "You're not getting an apology out of me."

I felt a frown replace my smirk and when Lilo smiled back at me because of a sudden change of facial expressions, I lost a part of sanity.

"Fine." I seethed leaning in closer to her, "I'll just take this then." I pressed my lips forcefully into her; I heard Lilo try to scream against it and so I bit down on her lip a little bit to get her to stop; the more I felt her struggle the longer I held the kiss.

Lilo's head started to move from side to side-causing the kissing lock to break. I pulled away from her to study the damage; thankfully there was no sign of it on her.

"I hate you so much Nico Di Angelo." Lilo muttered as she pushed me off of her bed.

"I'll keep coming back until you give me an apology." I replied as I stepped off the bed and father away from her.

Her eyes narrowed as her lips pulled into a strong frown, "I'd rather die first."

_What_, I thought as the shadows surrounded me_, you'd think I'd let you take all the fun away_.


	21. Chronicle III

**Hey here is another chapter that was rather updated quickly :) Hope you guys enjoy. Anyways, I do not own any thing related to Percy Jackson, meaning I also do not own any of the characters. I only own Lilo and any other Original Characters you may notice throughout the series.**

**If I may make a suggestion, when reading Thomas' POV try listening to Take Care by Drake (which I do not own by the way). It helps in understanding him better as a character. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please remember to review, favorite, or message me about any questions. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7-Nico<strong>

"Are you stupid, boy?"

I simply shrugged off my father's statement which was disguised as a question. _Stupid, young, restless: don't they all translate to the same key root that equaled to me not caring?_

"Honestly," Hades continued on, "We've been lucky that none of the gods or anyone else for that matter has accused you of being in an alliance with Lilo and the rest of the demititans due to your former romantic relationship with the girl." He paused in anger before continuing on, "Yet the very night I think I don't have to worry about you, I find out that you kissed the damned demititan!"

My shoulders sank down a little when I realized what he was accusing me of, "I'm not betraying anyone." I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. _Did he really summon me to the Underworld just for a lecture?_

"So you play mind games with a hostage?" The Lord of the Underworld scoffed, "How very professional and mature of you son."

In an instant I thought of millions illegitimate reasons as to why I was playing a game of tension with Lilo; but all of them seemed poorly thought out or overly selfish. "I have everything taken care of, dad. Don't worry about it-."

A loud yell echoed throughout the room, cutting me off from finishing my sentence.

"Do not tell me when to worry and when not too!" Hades added on, "This may be a foreign concept but believe it or not, your actions come off as a reflection of me. If you are perceived as a traitor to your peers of demigods; so do I to the gods."

"And when exactly did you start to care about how the other gods perceived you as," I replied back. My tone was as careful and light as it could be when I am trying to 'politely 'throw back my father's statements back in his face.

"One of the demititans your dear play thing is alliance with is a son of Kronos." The instant those words fluttered out of Hades' mouth it seemed like he aged a small bit. There was a quick moment of weakness that allowed me to see how strained and tried he already was with this….But in all honesty I think my mind was still stuck at mention of the word 'play thing.'

When my father didn't care to elaborate much on this fact, I decided to continue the conversation a little longer. "Which means what exactly?"

"Meaning this new… half-brother of mine I suppose, has the potential to be as powerful as Zeus, Poseidon, and I if not stronger." Hades scowled, "If he is cocky enough to wage war against us I do not know-or we do not know-where his strengths may be and what may trigger weaknesses."

I felt my left eyebrow twitch in confusion for a slight second. As far as I knew, Lilo was a demititan but very off centered. I was going to take a guess and hope that the son of Kronos was also off centered.

"Nico," Hades' warned, "I do not expect you to listen or to act on even moderately appropriate terms towards Lilo-but I do expect you to at least try to take some effort in being careful."

I stared my father in the eyes as shadows began to surround me once more; taking in me and swallowing me under; I traveled back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8-Thomas<strong>

Nothing felt right around the campus anymore; one of my co-generals were taken hostage and the most I did to fix it was acknowledge the fact she got kidnapped and the consequences of a possible rescue.

_My little ducky is lost from the group_, I thought as I stared at one of Lilo's many blue prints of pending war strategies which expanded from the surface of her desk and continued to take up at least five spaces of the floor tiles.

I really didn't think we needed this much planning in terms of battle strategies but when Lilo actually sat down and invested herself into the task presented to her at hand…The girl's a pure genius. Her hazel brown eyes even start to turn a light and very slight shade of gold in the process too.

A sense of guilt washed over me when noted the common Titan trait. _I'm not turning her into a monster am I,_ I asked myself. _She'll still be her, won't she?...If she starts to develop anymore of Atlas' abilities they won't lead her to be power hunger will they?_

I haven't gone power hungry or completely off the rocker yet-so maybe this won't impact her too much…Yvonne, Ezra, and Hiroshi raced through my mind at the moment as well…I couldn't tell if the rest of us would last the war.

Ezra was and is young. She can predict the future but as far as combat goes, she's as good as dead…Hiroshi could last, sure, but what happens after all of this, if we win or lose, he won't walk away fully intact as he came her….My heart dropped at the thought of Yvonne in armor, her bow and arrow at the ready to fight, maim, and kill…She could stomach it, she would deal with it…She'd cast me far off into a distant and ugly memory to never look on unless a life or death situation counted on it.

_No_, I thought as I lowered myself into to Lilo's desk chair. I'll be able to take care of them if need too, _If they want me to or not-I'll even lie if I have to…Especially to Yvonne._

Let's see if we can win a war first. I scanned through five random papers; my eyes committing every little scribble and detail to my memory while slowly playing it out in my head. I felt confident but that didn't guarantee anything; plus if my confidence was feeding off of my Hawaiian girl's work then that was me simply being prideful in the most impractical of ways.

_If we don't win_, I forced myself to think, _if we die trying to be accepted, seen as equals, or at least die for fair judgment I will whatever to reverse it all. _

I looked up at the clock silently ticking away on the wall of the office, _I swear on the River of Styx if I lose a fellow demititan or this war I will fix this mess I created._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9-Lilo<strong>

I felt warmth…Or rather…I felt like I could feel his warmth that tended to radiate off of him. I could _**see**_ him almost; even through blinding light, I could sense him. "Hiroshi," I mumbled underneath my breath as I turned to look to the nearest source of light. A weird sensation of comfort floated into me as I realized how…uplifting the little rays of light that rushed into the cabin were.

I brought my hand up to my lips and immediately the warmth and comfort left me with nothing but a reminder of Nico placing a kiss on me. With chills running down my spine, I tried looking back to the rays of light that leaked in the room-there was no use...Whatever sense of connection that linked me and my co-general vanished.

A strange sense of dread replaced the comfort because deep in my gut, I knew the demigods and possibly the gods were starting to lose their patience with me.

_I think they're finally starting to notice you're not as odd for a Titan's daughter like they originally thought, huh?_

Clarisse found it irritating; Chiron probably saw it as me prolonging my own doom; and Nico saw it as the perfect opportunity to play head games with me...The kiss from what felt like hours re-entered my mind; my bottom felt slightly bruised and swollen every time I thought of that memory.

I sighed and pulled my hand away from my lips and laid back down on the bed; another sigh followed as I heard yelling between two female demigods fight over a particular son of Hades in the distance. And by distance I actually mean about ten feet from this cabin.

_Still up to your old tricks Nico-what, is being at least a little less of a jerk too hard for you? _

My conscience then piped up with an unwanted response, _Maybe Hiroshi will be better._

My heart skipped a beat; my belly phased itself through it's proper place of anatomy structure and drop through the floor. It was a mixture of hope and excitement of the idea of Hiroshi solving this problem…If he even could…If they haven't come to claim back from the camp then what else could be going on.

I sighed and thought on a certain idea for a little bit longer..._Perhaps I could try to use Nico and his sudden want to play head games with me to my advantage somehow. _

Tomorrow then…Tomorrow, I'll try it out if I get the chance.


	22. Head Games

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, I only own Lilo, Hiroshi, and any other Original Characters you may noticed in this chapter. So this chapter like every other chapter so far, hasn't been beta-read so please don't kill me for having some grammar related issues. **

**In this chapter Lilo tries to return Nico's attitude and play head games; things are kind of complicated for one of them as they rediscover some old and untouched feelings for the other. I apologize if I made Nico out of character-I tried to make it seem he was actual trying to play head games with Lilo so if he comes off that way, I apologize. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, because remember to review, message me, and well, again I think reviews are really nice. **

* * *

><p><strong>10:05 PM, Camp Half-Blood-3rd POV<strong>

_He's coming_, Lilo thought as she tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor boards from the edge of the bed. _I know he's coming… I just need to be patient._

Unfortunately, Atlas' daughter's current idea of patience was waiting for five minutes before calling it quits. The past few days dragged on for her: she didn't what the demigods were planning to do with as of right now and that sense of not knowing only made her ready to anticipate the worse; she couldn't flat out run away because as David had informed her-they'd kill her; and the fact that a son of Hades wanted to play mind games with her only added onto her lack of patience.

She took in a slow deep breath, closed her eyes, and ungracefully flopped down into the bed. A cold chill rushed into the room soon after. _He's here_, Lilo thought as her eyes immediate snapped open when she felt someone take a seat near her. _Time to get this thing moving, shall we?_

The co-general of the demititan army sat up in false surprise and shifted a few inches away from the son of Hades. Lilo wasn't very well schooled in the art of lying and manipulation, but she knew if she stuck to the basics it could be pulled off.

Her eyes narrowed and a frown pulled on her full lips, "What do you want?" She then added, "If it's an apology you're looking for, you're not getting one."

Nico returned the look only it showed more arrogance than irritation, "You so sure about that?"

"Positive," Lilo took advantage of the timing and decided to add in, "Of course if you remember correctly, I'm not the one who cheated on you, kissed you and then agreed to call it off, then crashed a formal dance and proceeded to insult me." The girl's glare intensified on command, "Don't play the victim card-it's so unbecoming of a child of one of the Big Three."

The cocky look in his eyes faded, "Who said I was playing the victim card?"

"Probably for the same reason you want an apology?" Lilo could feel the sense of guilt slowly coming unto her; she took in a deep breath and tried her best to shrug it off.

The son of Hades did not reply back with a remark; he tried to open his mouth in hopes that maybe it would come out but to no luck.

_Lilo,_ the girl thought of herself, _you should stop. I think he gets it now._

_No, no_, a voice called her conscience quipped up, _you wanted to do this so commit to it. You said you wanted to play head games with Nico, then play on and play __**hard**__._

A scoff broke Lilo from her thoughts; the cocky look in Nico's eyes returned.

"What?" Lilo pulled out of her thoughts quick enough to put a façade back on.

"Here I thought you were actually growing a back bone," Nico's voice even took up an arrogant tone, "But no, it's just an act. You want to seem tough don't you; just because there's other out there like you doesn't mean you can pretend be any more powerful than you are." The boy leaned in and whispered into her ear; his voice was soft, seductive almost as if he wanted her to cave in to his words. "You're still the same boring, off centered demititan. Maybe that's why you haven't been rescued yet because even in a group of your own, you're still the freak." A small and sadistic laugh escaped the boy's lips, "Running away is also not an option for you either because you'd die in an instant, wouldn't you?"

The boy's words struck a nerve with the Hawaiian girl; she turned her head away from him but a cool hand cupped her face and forced her to look back at him; she casted her eyes away from the Italian boys face as a last resort.

_Don't cave in_, Lilo repeated in her head, _don't cave in-he's trying to get in your head._ She bit down on her lip slightly to fight off any possible crying and in hope that the temporary pain would distract from getting too angry and blowing her own cover on her strategy of Nico's head game.

An idea popped up in the girl's head. _Oh Rhea_, she thought to herself, _let's see if this works._

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I felt my heart skip a little when an old habit of Lilo's came right on display for me. Her eyes were looking at the side to avoid looking at me; she was biting down her lip; and I had a hand placed on the side of her face to keep her to at least face my general direction.

An odd sense of familiarity swept over me but it didn't completely erase the fact she still got under my skin.

"See," I started up again, "You're still weak, you can't even handle a small bit of truth that portrays you as weak."

Lilo bit down on her lip harder. I felt the odd need to trace the outline of her lips…I kissed her the other night without her consent and without a reaction; maybe it would be different tonight.

_Do you seriously miss her_, a sadistic voice in my head taunted, _she's been gone for what, two years and only tonight you realize that maybe you might still have a thing for her. Please don't be stupid you know you only something you can't have; and right now Lilo is something you are not supposed to have._

When it was put into that perspective, it actually made sense to me but there was something else that got underneath my skin that irritated me.

She stopped biting her lip; instead she pursed her lips together for a quick moment.

My heart started to beat faster than its normal rate.

"You know what," Lilo leaned in and whispered in my right ear. "You could be right, I'm weak, sure. A little," She took in small breath and brought herself closer to me, her hand quickly brushed up my arm and she pulled away. "Well, a little off center for being Titan Spawn as so many of you _love_ to refer to me as."

I then heard a laugh come from her lips; I was starting to feel a little bit nervous at this slight change of behavior.

"But you know, what, if and when I finally strike out," Lilo continued, "When I finally grow my back bone, I just can't wait to see the look on your face. Tell me, how do you look like when you've been proven wrong: humiliated or embarrassed?"

I pulled away the instant those words flew out of her mouth…And the first time since she's actually been here, I _saw_ her.

Lilo's hair was longer; her skin was still a nice shade light shade of russet; her lips were as full and pouty as they ever were….But her eyes…they weren't hazel brown anymore.

They were golden.

She gave me a subtle grin, and a wink that seemed a bit too forced on her part.

_I guess she really did change._

In a quick minute, I stepped completely away from her bed and I felt myself sink into the shadows….I didn't know why but I felt like I just got played.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

I rubbed my eyes until the raging pain in my head stopped; whatever it was that just happened; whatever it was that gave me a total boost on confidence and probably a slight grasp on aggression, it brought out the Titan side of me.

The pain finally subsided; I felt normal again.

I laid down on the pillow and closed my eyes; I could still feel adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

_Breathe_, I told myself, just breathe. _Stop freaking out and don't freak out._

I didn't understand why there was adrenaline coursing though my veins; I held my breath longer until I felt it come close to dying down.

'Lilo,' A familiar voice echoed in my mind, 'Lilo, you there?'

I felt my heart stop for a quick minute when I finally pinned who the voice belonged to. 'Hiroshi,' I thought back in my mind, 'Is that you?'

'Are you alright,' the son of Hyperion asked back, 'They haven't hurt you or anything have they?'

I shook my head, 'No.' I replied back in my mind when I realized that he probably couldn't see me shake my head, 'they haven't hurt me. Not yet anyways.'

'Good,' He replied, 'You should be able to hold up for a while then.'

'Yeah,' I replied back in my head but there was something else eating me up about the current situation between me and Hiroshi. 'Hey Hiroshi', I asked, 'How are you talking to me right now?'

'Honestly, I don't know and I don't care.' Was the reply, 'When can you escape?'

Wow he just went straight to the point, didn't he?

'I can't, they'll kill me in an instant if I try to make a break for it.'

He grew silent for a minute before his voice echoed in my mind, 'I think I have an idea…Remember the potion we had you take to change your appearance?'

I sighed, 'Yes, why?' I was starting to hate this idea already but I must admit I was also annoyed that I didn't come up with that idea.

'That potion will be your ticket out of there and back here,' Hiroshi replied.

I stared out of a window in the Hera cabin's; I still knew that there was still a limited amount of time before the demigods got fed up with me; and if they did this wouldn't work out so well for me.

Beggars can't be choosers, but I can still admit to hating his idea.


	23. Linked

**Hi everybody! Sorry I've been very sporadic about updating chapters as of late, but trust me when I say I'm trying. I do not any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them, I only own Lilo and any other original characters you may noticed throughout this particular series.**

**So to save you all from any future confusion, from the last chapter it can go without saying that two demititans are linked together. It references back to the earlier chapters of the sequel when Thomas pretty much demand that Lilo and Hiroshi spend most of their time together. I hope I didn't throw anyone off. Also to save anyone else from any more confusion; they are fading in and out of sleep. The line breaks act as timing transitions between the two characters. The italics act as their conversations/thoughts to one another in their current sleep state.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, please remember to review or PM me if you want. **

* * *

><p>'<em>Hiroshi?'<em>

'_Yes, Lilo.'_

'_How are we talking, or am I dreaming?'_

'_We're linked…' _The young man opened his eyes. He realized he was alone in his room; there was no proof that he had been speaking to the owner of the voice he heard seconds ago.

The same happened with the young lady who took part in the short lived conversation their thoughts seemed to share.

Her eyes slowly began to refocus to the images in the dark room; she was slowly waking up.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi sat up on his bed; he looked around once more to make sure he was out of whatever influenced him to have such a strange dream. If one could even call it that. He brought a hand up and ran it through his hair as he did an over view of his room.<p>

His night shirt was still lying on the floor; exactly where he threw it since something about the particular fabric of his white shirt was irritating him. His desk was nicely stacked with two separate files, one file had paper work pertaining to his multi-million industry back in Japan; the other had blue prints of battle strategies he had been planning since his co-general had been kidnapped.

No, besides the son of Hyperion, there were no signs of another person in the room who he could have had a conversation with.

* * *

><p>The young lady rolled to her left side as she started to snuggle into a position that felt more comfortable. She gripped the blanket around her with a lazy hold and curled into a ball. For some reason she bit down on her lower lip as she tried to process what had exactly happen.<p>

Lines of reality and impossible were blurred again and began to redefine themselves. More ideas were likely to clashed with things that already collided with whatever the norm used to be.

Her hair was sprawled and tangled all over the pillow; if someone had been talking to her, the only comfortable place for them to speak to her would be on the bed. But then she would have felt that person unintentionally tugging at her hair. There was nothing else inside the cabin beside a lot of space and a bed. The son of Hades hadn't bothered her for a while either so really, it was only her at the present moment.

There was no one physically there to share a conversation with.

* * *

><p>In separate places, rooms, and even zones; they settled slowly into a less defense and less aware state. Eyes became shut, breathing slowed down, and separate hearts picked up on their own soft, subtle beats.<p>

It repeated again.

'_Hiroshi.'_ Her voice was rushed when she realized what was going on again. '_Is this a dream?'_

All they could perceive from the other was just that: their voices.

'_I think it's a mixture of both,'_ the young man replied. _'I think we're linked…how else would this be?'_

'_Huh.'_ At least it cleared away the thought of insanity the girl thought she'd been experiencing the other day when she heard a voice in head out of the blue.

The boy unconsciously stirred in his sleep as the dream played out. The girl simply stayed in her curled up position through the night.

Another conversation started up.

'_Hey Lilo?'_

'_Yes Hiroshi?'_

'_You'll be able to make it out right?...You'll be able to make the potion.'_ He paused for answer.

'_I can try._' Came the girl's reply, _'No promises since I don't know if I have access to any of the things you've mentioned.'_

'…_It feels…'_

'_Weird? It feels weird, right?'_

'_Very.'_

Silence flooded between them for a moment before the boy decided to erase it_. 'I…I miss working with you.' _He wasn't too sure what compelled him to say such a thing but even asleep, his gut was telling him that something like that would be a good phrase to say at the moment.

The girl in the dream let out a laugh, a small, almost sarcastic laugh. '_You miss working with me?'_ How was that even funny, what's even more confusing: why did she find it cute almost?

Her eyes snapped opened as soon that part of the dream ended. She jolted up from the bed, threw the blanket off of her, and took in a deep breath. She felt like she being suffocated for some odd reason. She sighed and flopped back on the bed; as soon as her head touched he pillow her arms embraced it and tucked it underneath her chin. A method the daughter of Atlas hoped would help her find some sleep.

The boy did a similar thing on the West Coast in the comfort of his room. He got up slowly and actually took the time to fold up his blankets before storing them away for the night; he wasn't too sure why but he woke up feeling like he had been running a marathon in ninety degree weather. He was cranky at best. The son of Hyperion re-positioned his pillow at least three times before he allowed his body lay back down his bed. He tucked his arms behind his head and stared dully at the ceiling. He did his best to keep little to no thoughts from entering his mind.

Slowly and at their own pace, they managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>'<em>You have to come back to me…Or well, not to me but you have to come back.'<em> He declared this so boldly as soon as he realized he'd managed to fall into a deep enough sleep to settle back into this dream state.

There was curiosity in her voice. '_Why?' _She must have fallen asleep must slower than the boy since she could have sworn the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes to blink were the faint lights of the morning slipping in the cabin.

'_Because we're linked…You're linked to me-you have to come back to me.'_

The daughter of Atlas had unconsciously twitched her fingers in her sleeping state. _'So you can work with me?'_

'_No.'_ The son of Hyperion could feel that the dream or rather, their link was going to break again. '_I told you, we're lin__ked. You have to come back to me.'_


	24. This Means War

**Here's a relatively quick update~! I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them. I only have rights to Lilo Johnson and other OCs you may take note of. This chapter like the others in this series hasn't been beta-read but if there are errors, I'll try to go back and fix it up if and when I find the time to. **

**Sorry ladies(and gentlemen too) there's no Lilo/Hiroshi or Lilo/Nico scenes just yet but there is a Thomas and Yvonne scene. I really want to know what you guys think of Thomas and Yvonne's relationship or just of them as individuals. Let me know. Also, depending how the next chapter turns out the rate on this story may be subjected to change from 'T' to 'M'. Do I have any comments, questions, or concerns on that?**

**Please remember to review if you can or send a PM. I enjoy them and appreciate them very much. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus-3rd POV<strong>

"I am finally done with this nonsense!" Zeus slammed his fists down on the arm rests of his throne. All the other gods knew what he was referring to. Or rather, they knew of _whom_ he was referring to. "How do we not know this a battle strategy Atlas' daughter concocted? I am patient no more."

"Zeus," Athena quipped quickly, "while I do see your point but the demititan appears more…" The goddess stopped to think of a proper word. "More tenacious since her return to the camp, I do not think torturing will get her to talk. It suits her to find it as motive to say nothing even longer."

Ares scoffed at the very idea. "I say torture her, give her a sense of what she's coming up against."

Artemis then followed Ares statement with a comment of her own. "Do not spare the traitors."

Hermes stared off into a thought of his own before asking, "Is she a traitor per say? She's not a demigod, or not an exact one anyways."

"We sheltered her and took her in when there was news of her origins-she made friendships and ruined them." Demeter hushed him, "She is a traitor."

Poseidon and Hades shot a look at each other; the god of the seas and the god of the underworld sat back quietly and watched as the madness unfolded as gods argued and debated with other gods of their mythology.

They weren't concerned about the daughter of Atlas; no. They even knew Zeus' sudden lack of patience wasn't even connected to her directly.

They kept their mouths shut for any agreement or misunderstanding with Zeus at this current moment would allow him to think Poseidon and Hades were plotting against him as well…No, it was the fact Zeus had another challenger…Another brother to wage war with.

* * *

><p><strong>2:25 AM, James Demount International Boarding School-3rd POV<strong>

_You should save her, speak up on her behalf…We should not wage war so quickly for terms of equality if we have not even approached the Olympians peacefully._

_We've gone through this path before…we didn't see the outcome-we experienced it_; Thomas grabbed his head in pain as his thoughts kept raging on. The usually handsome man was sweating; his hair was disheveled; his skin was paling to a slight sickly green color; dark bags were forming in his eyes.

Everything in his system was causing a war with itself.

_You have other witnesses: Lilo, Hiroshi, Ezra…Yvonne_, a voice in his mind went on to explaining, _we can fix this. We can show how we are not like our predecessors. _

"Stop," Thomas muttered out weakly as the battle of multiple thoughts raged in his brain. It was of no avail.

_Do not tell us to hush_. Another voice barked at Thomas as he started to curl in pain, _we are you. We are past, present, and future. You are only the temporary state before you fade from this life and are recreated in the next._

"Stop," The son of Kronos muttered again, this time slightly louder.

_You're already on borrowed time Thomas; even for a son of Kronos_, another voice quipped in_, make peace now…Ezra will suffer…Hiroshi will suffer…Lilo will suffer…Yvonne will be __**damned**__…let this be the final and right decision._

No, he couldn't stomach that idea. The idea of someone touching what was and will always be _**his**_- no was going to lay a hand on the daughter of Leto; no fool was going to send her into damnation.

"I said stop," Thomas screamed as he sat up from bed; his hands still clenching his head. Someone else stirred from the bed in his sudden outburst.

"Thomas?" The Pawnee daughter of Leto woke up from her slumber, "What's wrong?"

Both of the demititans were still bare from a previous activity; Thomas learned not to label their relationship anymore. If she was happy with where they were at then he'd swallow his pride and learn to be happy with it as well.

"Hey," her voice was soft as she later sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Is this about…well, what I think it is?"

When the British man didn't answer her question, she simply sighed, kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Do we wage war," Thomas asked the daughter of Leto, "Or do we find common ground with the Olympians?"

"We do what needs to be done," Yvonne answered back. "Be it treaties or wars."

"Which would you prefer?"

Yvonne sighed and loosened her hold on her lover. A part of her would always hate herself for being so willing to bend to whatever the young man's choice was. In a low voice she whispered into his ear and slightly tightened her grip around his waist again. "Whatever one you want to do…" Yvonne started out carefully, "is the one I will support."

Thomas sighed, grabbed one of Yvonne's hands and kissed it. Another thing popped into his mind; something more confusing and if not more vexing. The thought of his and Yvonne's currently relationship: why couldn't they define it already?

Had he not climb over every wall she put up; had he not given her space when requested or hinted; had he not prove his affection by always tending to her needs or whims whenever she mentioned or hinted it.

"Yvonne," Thomas started out.

She yawned, "Yes."

"You know I love you, right?" The British man didn't elaborate much after that.

Yvonne sighed, "Thomas, please not this again. It's late and we're both tired; we had a really great time earlier can we please just-."

"I'm not requiring anything of you Yvonne," He knew where her train of thought was going. "I just hope you know that I do honestly and truly love you."

Yvonne leaned in and kiss his shoulders and worked her way up to his lips and gave him a small smile, "Let's just try to go back to sleep, alright?"

Thomas settled for it because this was as close to Yvonne admitting she ever could love or does love him as he'll ever get.

* * *

><p><strong>5:25 AM, Camp Half Blood-Lilo's POV<strong>

I had been having trouble falling asleep as of late. I didn't want to dream anymore, I didn't want there to be a possibility of talking to him in my dreams; I didn't find any comfort in being linked to someone. Or at best, I didn't find a lot of comfort in it.

_He's not a bad guy_, I thought as I stared at the ceiling while struggling to keep warm. The Hera cabin was always cold late at night and early into the mornings. _Hiroshi's just…_ I paused, trying to find a word or a phrase to describe him, _not what I thought to be. _

_What, _my conscious quipped up, _and Nico is? No one is ever who you think them to be._

I closed my eyes and wrapped the blanket tightly around me; I didn't want to deal with this. I didn't even know what _this _was right now. For a moment, everything seemed fine with my eyes closed and nothing but silence ringing in my ears.

If only that moment lasted longer.

A familiar son of Apollo rushed into the room; he kicked the door open in his pursuit to the bed. I immediately sat up to acknowledge his fixed look of determination.

"Cooperate Lilo," David commanded in a low voice as he pulled me off the bed by giving my left forearm a strong tug. In an instant he took out a pair of handcuffs; latching one onto his wrist and the other to mine

"David, what are you-."

The son of Apollo had cut me off when he tied a piece of cloth tightly on the lower half of my face. Since we were handcuffed as well; I managed to involuntarily smack myself in the face.

An empty feeling began to bore its way into my belly as I came to realize what was happening….They finally were fed up with me. Days or probably weeks of me not spilling any information out; they wanted answers and they wanted it _**now**_.

Goose bumps took over my skin as David and I walked out of the Hera cabin; crowds of demigods were forming around us as we passed by.

_Its time_, my conscious stated carefully. _Let's show them what you're made of._

_Yeah_, I thought with a sarcastic tone disguising my panic_, sticks and stones and Atlas' blood running in my veins and all that **great** stuff. _


	25. RadioActive

**Hey look another chapter that hasn't been beta-corrected to perfection yet. This chapter is longer than what I've written in a while so there may be more errors in it and I will try to fix it as soon as I can. Also, I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything/anyone related to it. I only own Lilo and any other OCs you may notice in the chapter. **

**So let me know what you think when you read this, I wrote a good majority of the chapter while listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons-which the lyrics and the song belong to. I do not own it. **

**Please remember to read, review, and PM me if you get the chance-they make me really when you do. There is a lot of major character development in this chapter so read carefully or you might just miss it. Anyways, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>I'm waking up to ash and dust<strong>_

_**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_

_**I'm breathing in the chemicals…' **_

"Tell us!" A son of Ares demanded as he drew his balled up fists back to his sides.

The daughter of Atlas didn't reply back; her head was leaned off to the left, throbbing violently with pain; she could already tell her face was bruised and swollen. Lilo took in a deep breath and spat out blood on the floor as she exhaled.

_Round three_, she thought as she re-positioned her posture and popped her jaw with a swift motion as she nodded her to the right, _start_.

The demigods had her in a cabin that was just newly built, compliments of the Hephaestus campers to the children of Ares. It had everything a child of Ares could want in there: a weight lifting room equipped with more weights just in case; spears, swords, daggers, and the like; extra shields and other armor based accessories that came in bulkier sizes. Then there was the basement of this new addition to the camp's layout; it doubled as the demigod's personal interrogation room.

Lilo's vision was blurred as she tried to make out who was who in the room. From what she was able to see, there was Ares- who of which she didn't know, and a daughter of Apollo-another she didn't know. Clarisse must have gotten fed up with Lilo.

"Fine," Seethed the boy who punched her, "Ava, heal her."

"Stay away from me," Lilo whispered as she tried to scoot away from the girl; she was tied up to a wooden chair and placed in the center of the room. The daughter of Apollo still drew near her. Lilo winced as she could actually feel the healing process take place again; the girl was making sure the demititan felt even more pain with every turn she had to be healed.

"All yours Paul," The girl known as Ava stated as she retreated away from Lilo.

"Thanks Ava." He pulled something out from his pocket and showed Lilo what it was. "Bronze brass knuckles; heavy ones too," Paul admired them from a moment before fixing his glare back on Lilo. "A brother of mine gave them to me for my birthday a few years before the first Titan war broke out….Want to know what happened to him?"

Lilo tugged at the rope that bonded her wrists so firmly to the back of the wooden chair as a response.

"He's dead now; he was killed fighting against someone on a Titan's side." As soon as that sentence flew out of his mouth; he slipped his brass knuckles onto his left hand and laid a punch directly under Lilo's cheek bone.

She bit her lip and felt her hands quickly tighten themselves up into closed fists; her eyes were sealed as minded her breathing rate-that was what kept her from screaming out in pain.

_Don't show pain_, A voice repeated in her head, _don't show pain. Accept it and endure it, they can't and won't break you._

* * *

><p>'…<em><strong>I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out of the prison bus<strong>_

_**This is it, the apocalypse**_

_**Whoa…'**_

Lilo was soaking wet from her chest and up; her lungs coughed out water in its thirst for air; this had been going on for almost three hours now. Each time they held her under the water was always longer than the previous attempt to get her to talk.

Paul extended Lilo's head up by grabbing a handful of her hair; Ava was doing what she usually did until the son of Area actually needed her for something: standing in a corner.

"Look," he said as he brushed a wet, stray piece of hair out of Lilo's face, "I'm usually a nice guy. We don't have to do this Lilo."

_I call B.S. on this guy_, her conscious screamed. _The good cop-bad cop thing is still easily identifiable even if it is assigned to one person. _Lilo tugged at the ropes that constricted her relentlessly-but they only seemed to tighten around her.

"So," Paul asked-his voice sounded unbelievably strained as he tried his best to sound nice, "what do you say?"

Without hesitating Lilo threw up a mixture of bile and water on the boy's shoes.

"Oh you little-," Paul dunked the demititan's head in the tall water container once more.

* * *

><p>'…<em><strong>I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones<strong>_

_**Enough to make my systems blow**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive…'**_

"Lilo," A familiar male voice called out.

"Huh," Lilo scoffed in a small, tired voice, "What are you doing down here, wouldn't this seem beneath you, Nico?"

This was the first time the two had interacted since the night he had seen her eyes turn gold. He'd been careful to avoid her since then.

"Don't be cute," The son of Hades replied back, he ran a hand through his dark hair and looked around the room. "Cozy in here, isn't it?"

"Don't be an ass." Lilo shifted in her seat; the wooden chair was unbearable. Every joint and muscle in her body was tense and tight. She hadn't been fed in days and now she was starting to smell. Lilo tugged at the ropes again: it was useless.

"You know you're not going to be able to break the rope apart," The son of Hades conveniently placed himself in front of Lilo. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed and one foot tucked behind the other. "You're too weak to break it."

"What do you want Nico?" The demititan asked; she was tired, beaten, and running on little to no fumes. Paul would abuse her day after day, only to be healed by Ava and have to cycle repeat all over again. She'd managed to have a higher tolerance for pain but her patience was not at its best right now.

The son of Hades looked at the girl who was sitting right in front of him; tied up to a chair; weak yet feisty; tired yet tenacious still..._Still what_, Nico thought to himself, _still the same Lilo I used to know?_

"Nothing Lilo," was the boy's reply.

"Then leave me be", came the girl's answer.

A strange kind of tension began to fill in the room; the son of Hades looked in one direction and the daughter of Atlas looked at another direction completely. There wasn't an elephant in the room with these two; no, there was freakin' circus of elephants between them.

"Alright," Shadow's began to pull at Nico's feet on demand.

Lilo casted a look, her mouth opened for a slight moment before shutting quickly. There was little to no established relationship between them anymore-what was there to say to each other?

His eyes bore into hers and for a moment, a spark went off.

Lilo turned her head away and closed her eyes; Nico held his breath as he left her alone in the dark. It was either tension or attraction not dealt with that kept placing these two together.

* * *

><p>"…<em><strong>I raise my flags, dye my clothes<strong>_

_**It's a revolution, I suppose**_

_**We're painted red to fit right in**_

_**Whoa…"**_

"Bitch…" Lilo muttered underneath her breath as Paul pressed a hot metal rod into her sides. The smelling of burning skin made her stomach churn; the pain that was inflicted her body made her wince every time.

"Ah," Paul mused darkly, "you actually can still talk." He forced the metal rod back into its heated container before pulling it out a minute later and violently placing fiery hot rod on the left side of her neck.

A stronger cuss word escaped her mouth as she found herself gripping onto the ropes instead of trying to break them apart. Her wrists were starting to get bloody and raw from her constant tugging at them the past few days; she was weak since the demigods were taking the advantage of her lack of nutrition as well; she felt and smelled unclean as well.

_Hold your head up high_, she told herself, _look him dead in the eyes…Can't and won't break me._

"You're really starting to piss me off, Titan Spawn." Paul then said, "I can't blame Clarisse for giving up on you now-but still, you're really starting to piss me off."

From the corner, Ava nodded.

"Let's try this again", Paul waved the heated metal rod in front of her face, "You won't answer all the previous questions, but here's one you should be able to answer." In a blink of an eye Paul hit Lilo across the face with the scorching rod.

Lilo bit the inside of her cheek and shut her eyes tightly; her head rolled back as a grimace painted her face.

"Are you willing to admit that you did plan and make battle plans for the Titan army," Paul put the rod into its heated container before pulling it out after two minutes.

Lilo stared blankly at the boy but she was having a raging fit in her head. Was this idiot not there when she claimed to be a co-general for the son of Kronos or did he not get the memo?

_Are you kidding me right now_, Lilo screamed in her head, _are you serious?_

"Well," He tried again, "are you Titan Spawn?"

Lilo found herself sneering at the son of Ares. With every passing day she found not just him; but the demigods and the Olympians, even Chiron on random days repulsive. A part of her wanting main, hurt, sometimes even…kill the demigods when Paul and Ava would leave her after their torturing session.

She could endure the pain better now-but in doing that, Lilo might have unleashed a darker side of herself she could have a problem controlling.

"You're not answering me." He took the rod and placed it on her right shoulder. From the corner of her eyes, Lilo saw Ava flinch back.

Lilo didn't scream; she didn't hiss in pain. She was past that now…No; right now…She wanted to piss off a certain son of Ares.

"Yes," Lilo stated clearly, "I did plan and come up with strategies for the Titan army. I mapped out areas, committed my strategies to memory, and I analyzed everything to the best of my ability." She looked at Paul: unashamed, proud, and anger coursing through her.

Paul dropped the searing hot rod and stepped away from Atlas' daughter….Her eyes had turned from its hazel brown color to gold.

Lilo scoffed at him, "What, you scared? You were acting like you were calling all the shots a minute ago-what changed?" She paused and felt something urging her to go on. "You know what…it's probably good your brother's dead anyways…I bet he would have hated to see someone like me kill you." Guilt did not flood into her conscious.

The son of Ares looked at the demititan; his hand was twitching as he gestured to the daughter of Apollo. They made an exit.

_I think you scared them_, a voice echoed out in her head, _good job._

* * *

><p>"…<em><strong>I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus<strong>_

_**This is it, the apocalypse**_

_**Whoa.."**_

Lilo arched an eyebrow in suspicion when two children of Apollo came into the little torture room-the son of Ares was nowhere to be found.

"You stink," David said in a casual tone as he cut the ropes.

Lilo didn't move; she probably couldn't anyways since she hadn't been using her legs the past days. They felt stiff; alien even to the rest of her body.

The son of Apollo sucked in a breath as he helped the girl off of the chair; her legs wobbled underneath her as she tried to step forward. David was strong enough to steady her.

"Ava," David called out to his half-sister, "Heal her."

"I don't want her touching me," Lilo quipped up as soon as the girl tried coming closer to her.

"You don't get a say in the matter," David held onto Lilo tighter as Ava placed a hand on her face. Lilo tried to jerk away from the girl but David's grip only tightened and continued to hold her in place.

The daughter of Atlas only clenched her hands up into fists as Ava healed her; the daughter of Apollo was inflicting pain onto Lilo as she was healing her. The pain felt greater this time; a lot harsher.

"You shouldn't have admitted anything to Paul," David whispered as her vision was going black. "You just made it harder on yourself."

* * *

><p>"…<em><strong>I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones<strong>_

_**Enough to make my systems blow**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive…"**_

"Oh look, our guest of honor is finally up."

Lilo's eyes opened and closed at a slow rate as she tried to make sense of what was happening; she was in the mess hall and Mr. D was standing in front of her.

"What is this," Lilo asked weakly. Every part of her body was aching as she tried to understand her surroundings better. The eyes of the demigods were set on her.

The first thing she processed was where she was seated in the mess hall; she wasn't place at anywhere in the room. Lilo was placed in the dead center of the mess hall; sitting in the middle of a long table with an exquisite array of food placed all over the table. She noticed how there were no other chairs around the table.

The second thing she noticed was the attire she was dressed in. The daughter of Atlas was sporting a pure white strapless dress that seemed to have what looked like imitation diamonds around her waist. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun; a few stray hairs were in her face but it was probably the cleanest her hair had ever been in the past few days. Even her nails were done.

"Don't you know," Mr. D continued on casually without even looking at the girl who asked the question. "Tomorrow is the day we get to execute a traitor."

Lilo's heart dropped and she started to look around the mess hall; this time more frantically. She coasted her eyes at the Hades' table; a certain young man locked his eyes with hers.

That was it, he only took one glance at her and in a fluid motion got up from the table and walked out of the mess hall. His hands were in his pockets as he left; he never bothered to look back at the girl who watched as he walked out. She felt weaker.

* * *

><p>"…<em><strong>All systems go, the sun hasn't died<strong>_

_**Deep in my bones, straight from inside…"**_

"I think it's time then," Thomas stated to Ezra as soon as she finished telling the son of Kronos of her latest vision.

"For?" Ezra was shaking slightly, her voice was trembling and her face was slightly green.

"I can't let this continue anymore," Thomas opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a little bag that was filled with pearls. "This needs to be stopped."

Ezra was silent as Thomas moved around his room; thinking of ways to form a proper course of action. The daughter of Prometheus' silence was all he needed to confirm how grave the situation at hand was.

"If you want," Thomas offered, "You can leave, we will not hold it against you if you do. Just know you have to leave while you can-with your father on relatively stable terms with Olympians you can save yourself, Ezra."

The young teen shook her head as a way say no to Thomas' idea.

"I want to stand with you guys-I'm not going to bail out."

Thomas sighed and bounced the little pouch of pearls in his left hand.

_Well_, Thomas sighed, _if this really is my last chance I have to make it count…Hold on Lilo, cousin Thomas will try to save you. _

Oh, Rhea help them all.

"…_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_

_**Enough to make my systems blow**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive…"**_


	26. First Blood

**SORRY FOR THE LATE, LATE, LATE UPDATE! Life has been busy and so have I. Anyways, I only own Lilo and any other OCs you realize in the series. Percy Jackson and the characters related to him belong to their rightful owner.**

**This chapter may have a bunch of grammatical errors seeing as it has not been beta-reviewed but contact me and I will fix it when I can. With that been said: hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Message me, review, let me know what you think! Thank you for reading my series**!

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Half Blood-3rd POV<strong>

Lilo fidgeted in her new settings. Instead of returning her back to where Paul had her tied up and tortured her-they placed her in the Big House. Her heart was trying to break out of her chest; her feet were restless as she paced back and forth the room; her throat was dry as she tried to swallow the idea of what would happen tomorrow: she'd be dead.

_Why make a show out of it,_ Lilo thought as she tried to undo her hair from its elegant bun, _to make an example of me? _As soon as that went through her mind, another one trailed in. _Wait_, a sickening thought dawned on her, _what if they want to make me suffer? _Lilo flung her hands away from her scalp as the pins and ties that held up hair in an elegant bun refused to be taken out.

Her knees went weak at the and so she fell down to the floor boards; she had a hard time trying to stay calm at the thought of not only dying but on top of that having a long and painful death.

_Death is eventual_, her conscious quipped up in a sad attempt for comfort, _you're a demititan-not immortal after all. _

Lilo felt chills crawl up and down her spine; no she was happy she wasn't immortal. Oh Rhea, everything would be so much worse as an immortal; the execution would drag on and continue literally _**forever**_. She blinked once and tried to make sense of everything; she blinked twice and with no satisfying answer, Lilo felt herself shaking; by the time she blinked a third time: tears started to run down her face.

"I need to know something."

Lilo's head snapped in the direction of the sound and their eyes connected. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to even notice an intruder stepped into her temporary and slightly more comfortable prison room.

He said nothing while she sat quietly on the floor, looking up at him in all his disheveled glory. It didn't even occur to the daughter of Atlas to wipe the tears off of her face as she stared at the son of Hades.

Lilo broke it first, "What do you need to know?" Now it occurred to her that maybe this was a good time to wipe the tears off her face.

"Were they worth it?"

Lilo's brow furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand?"

"Your demititans," Nico said, "were they worth risking your life for?" A strange look filled his eyes as he tried to comprehend how Lilo even managed to get to this point.

Lilo's head titled to the side and her confused look remained on her face as she tried to come up with her own answer.

Nico felt a spark of irritation go through him, "Don't tell me you did this with no actual cause." If she did with at least a purpose in mind maybe…Then maybe she wouldn't have to suffer so much in the afterlife.

Lilo shrugged stiffly, "I remember feeling trapped when the offer was made…" Her mind drifted off to the times Thomas had come to her rescue not once, but two times when she was sixteen and still dealing with being, well, herself basically.

Despite the current state of her situation, a small, sad smile appeared on Lilo's face. "He understood what it was like to be a demititan; he knew I missed home."

_Oh Rhea_, Lilo thought as she tried to compose herself in front of the son of Hades, _I am so pitiful._

She picked her head up and then it happened. Their eyes met and they both _knew_ each other felt a tug pulling on them. Lilo's heart raced a little bit as a sense of dread filled her; Nico's eyes widened and he took a small step away from her.

They forgot where they were; when the timing was; but more importantly, they forgot who they were now. A son of Hades: fighting for his side in this war that had yet to take place; and a daughter of Atlas: a viewed traitor to the demigods.

Nico took in a small breath, took a step towards Lilo, and dropped on one knee as he reached into his pocket.

"You're not…" Lilo paused, "proposing are you?" She was about to inch away from Nico; otherwise she might have slapped whatever it was out of his hands.

His dark eyes bore into hers, "Don't be stupid." He pulled out a golden coin: a drachma; he held it out for her to take. But the girl only looked at it; Nico sighed.

_Still making things complicated I see_, he thought as he opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Why are you being kind to me?" Lilo's tone slowly started to pick up a sharp whisper.

He didn't answer. They were at eye level; she might not have wanted to be looked at but Nico _saw _her. She was already beautiful without the makeup, fancy hair, and fancy dress –it simply complimented her more when she did wear it. Nico found himself wanting to remember her eyes; if this was the last time he'd see Lilo _alive_, her eyes is what he wanted to have a memory of.

Going back to her question from a few seconds ago, he scoffed. "I'm not particularly mean to you-."

Lilo cut him off, "You're kind of an ass to me-"

Another possibly sweet moment cut short: this was the general pattern of whatever their relationship was to each other.

"Fine," Nico rolled his eyes before looking at her. "You want a reason-I see no point in having you suffer." He then grabbed Lilo's hand and forced the drachma into it; Nico had to think for a moment before giving Lilo a simple command. "When you get to the Under World, if you see a man in a boat, give this coin to him."

The concept of dying didn't actually hit Lilo until those words came out of the boy's mouth.

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"Is dying…"Lilo paused, "Never mind, I forgot what I was going to say." She lied and she didn't bother to cover it up. Truth was, she didn't want to know how it'd be like. Especially if she going to experience it hours before hand-there was no need to torture herself with knowing how it was before it even happened.

The son of Hades gave her wrists one last firm squeeze, "I better go, I don't know if anyone may be looking for me."

"Yeah," Lilo felt energy draining out of her, "You better go." With the way their "relationship"-if one would even call it that- flipped and flopped so regularly it got tiring. She couldn't label it or really take it on its face value since nothing was consistent and by tomorrow-it wouldn't really matter.

"Good night Nico," Lilo said softly as Nico began to head to the door.

He turned around and returned the gesture, "Good night Lilo."

A strange sense of nostalgia filled them both as Nico stepped out of the room and Lilo was left sitting on the floor. Memories of when they first met flooded into their minds.

_Rhea_, Lilo thought as she brought the golden coin up to her lips, _please help me at least get some sleep tonight_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshi's POV<strong>

"Are you suited up?"

I turned to Thomas as I put my sword into its sheath. We spared no expense for today; between Thomas, myself, Ezra, and even Yvonne: today we wore our armor.

I scoffed, "What does it look like I'm doing." Rest hasn't been something that came easily to me the past few days. I knew nothing about the state of my co-captain. I think someone or something had severed the link between us. "I'm not baking brownies, am I?"

"Ha-ha, very witty." Thomas ventured further into my room, "I'm sure people you're closest to you find you just as pleasant to be around, since being around you too often is like being thrown into a freezer locker." He paused, "Which is ironic when you think about since as a demititan of Hyperion-you'd think you'd be warm and not cold…Though it really doesn't make a difference to you now, does it."

I grabbed my helmet from the edge of my desk, "I could go on too. Since for a son of Kronos-you seem to be lacking an understanding for the timing of your bad jokes with the current situation."

He grinned stiffly, and I saw a hint of gold glowing in his eyes. A sign I've learned to note as the son of Kronos becoming one step closer to unleashing a darker side he's kept hidden for so long-I stopped the prodding there.

I knew that between me and Lilo-she was Thomas' favorite-he seemed to tolerate me for the most part.

I cleared my throat, "Any updates?"

Thomas didn't hesitate to answer, "Yvonne and Ezra are in place, they're just waiting for the sign."

I glanced at the wall behind Thomas's head; a clock was stationed there.

"We have time," Thomas stated. "If not, I can make it so there _is_ time."

"I say we attack now."

Thomas had a look of disapproval on his face, "I see no point in attacking with enemy while they're asleep."

"I see an advantage, not a point," I replied back.

"I want to do this fair and square." Thomas started to walk out of my room, "I'll collect you when the time is right-from there everything should be easy to manage." He shot a warning glance at me: this time his eyes were completely gold. "Do not teleport or whatever it is you call it-to the demigod's camp. I am determined to get us all out of this alive."

"It's not me you should worry about." I tried to think of a way to get him to advance the pace of the plan, "I don't know how long Lilo can-."

He cut me off. "Lilo is a very strong girl who can endure and deal with things a lot of people don't give her proper credit for." The son of Kronos tried to look me in the eye, but I could already feel his patience wearing off with me.

I wasn't scare of him; I just knew in terms of rank and power: if he wanted to he could end me in a heartbeat, if not sooner.

Thomas sighed, "Give her the credit she deserves, if you care for her as much as you already do-grace her with at least that from you."

I felt something cut into my pride as he said that; I felt my right eye brow twitch in annoyance.

He chuckled as he walked farther away, "Meeting your match can both be a curse and a blessing."

I said nothing as he walked away. _There is no curse or blessing if the one you're equally matched with is taken away_, I thought as I tried to remain calm, _especially if they are close to death._

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Half Blood-3rd POV<strong>

The two females went about their activities in silence; Lilo was sitting down, allowing Apollo's oracle to brush her hair. Their first reunion with each other in two years and silence occupied most of the little time they had together.

"Why are you doing this?" Lilo asked, referring to the red headed girl's actions of combing her hair and making her look suitable for her death hour.

Rachel shrugged, "Why not. I was the one who fixed you up last night as well."

Lilo scoffed out of a mixture of fear and annoyance, "What, the Aphrodite girls didn't want to touch me?"

"Basically," The red head continued. "Besides, I feel like there is poetic justice in me doing this."

"Poetic justice," Lilo started to play with the white cotton fabric of the summer dress she had been told to put on prior to having Rachel brush her hair. "How is it poetic justice?" _Not that I actually know what poetic justice is anyways_, Lilo thought to herself as she now tried to smooth out the wrinkles of the summer dress.

"I am an Oracle, yes?"

"Uh-."

"It was a rhetorical question, Lilo." Rachel went on, "Two years ago, the night you went missing I had a vision of what happened between you and the other demititan, the son of Kronos." There was a pause as Rachel tried not to get too invested into the memory of that night. "In that vision, I felt like I saw you age in front of me without realizing it was you at first." The red headed girl sighed, "I just didn't think when that you in the vision stopped aging it would mean you'd die young. So I guess that's where I think there is poetic justice in this."

The daughter of Atlas looked up from her lap and at the little mirror propped up on the table she was seated at; a look of guilt and melancholy painted her former roommate's face. She could kind of understand where the melancholic expression on Rachel's face came from; after all they were friends for a while. Though the look of guilt begged the question as to why she looked guilty-as far as Lilo was concerned Rachel didn't play a direct role in getting her executed.

_Not like I even really want to find out anyways_, Lilo told herself as she did her best to shrug off Rachel's current facial expression.

"I feel…" Rachel stopped brushing Lilo's hair and began to braid the top half of it, leaving the rest to cascade along her back freely. "I feel like this could have been avoided; that maybe I could have had a vision that allowed me to see where this could have been going…But I didn't."

Lilo choked back a cough as silence filled the room again and tried to focus on other things. Her attention simply shifted from playing and smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on her dress to playing and tracing the outline of the golden coin Nico gave her last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

"Look at you," Mr. D sneered as he barged into the room, "All done up like a little doll right before you get what you deserve…How pathetically cute." He looked to Rachel, "All done here?"

She either didn't answer because she wasn't done or didn't answer because Mr. D did not give her the time to answer.

_Huh_, I thought turning my attention back to the drachma in my hand_. It's funny how important the element of time is in life. _

"You'll be escorted out by a few sons of Ares," Mr. D stated as he gestured for Rachel to get out. "Don't put up a fuss."

I kept by gaze on the golden coin in my hand; and tried to calm myself.

The fallen god of wine laughed, "If you think a coin will save you Titan Spawn-you're sadly mistaken."

"I know it won't save me," I mumbled underneath my breath as I heard Mr. D walk away, "but it at least gives me some kind of reassurance." The fact that Nico gave it to me…I think is reason enough for some reassurance.

I waited five minutes for the guards; only one of them grabbed me by forearm and threw me in between the rest of them.

"I'd like you to try to run," One whispered into my ear, "Gives me the pleasure of killing you myself, but I think I'll let someone dear to you have it instead."

_Someone dear to me_, I thought as I was lead to the arena area. I stopped in my tracks as I realized how it seemed every demigod in Camp Half Blood managed to fill out the bleachers and them some; I was just happy it wasn't done up like a celebration...Or would they make it a celebration after they kill me?

"Go," Said one of the guards as he pushed me farther into the arena. He kept pushing me until I fell face first into the arena's center; near Mr. D's feet.

Chiron couldn't be spotted in arena, or at least, I couldn't see him.

I tightened my hold on the golden coin as I heard the crowds jeering at me as Mr. D started to talk about something in the background.

I picked myself off of the ground and stood, looking up at every demigod as they continued to hiss, boo, and glare in my direction. _Who is someone dear to me here?_ I thought as my eyes scanned the demigods_, there is no one_.

"Nico Di Angelo," Mr. D announced loudly, "Please do the honors."

My heart stopped; and I snapped my head in the direction of the wine god's voice before feeling something form up behind me.

I dropped the golden drachma as I saw Nico lifted his stygian sword; his face lacked emotion, his eyes looked empty and glassy, but the grip on his sword was firm and carefully placed as it seemed to fall in slow motion towards me.

_So that's why he was nice_, I closed my eyes and waited for the hit, _he was the one…_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

"Don't you dare touch her," A dark and accented voice screamed out throughout the arena, "Yvonne- now!"

Lilo's eyes snapped open just in time to see a blinding light pass the side of her face and hit Nico in the chest. Blood immediately poured out of his wound as the light that shot him in the chest turned out to be an arrow; the daughter of Atlas screamed when she heard the boy's body fall to the ground.

The first blood of war had been shed.

"Ezra, light the fires now," Thomas yelled out as he drew out his scythe and began to charge at a group of demigods coming his way. More of Yvonne's blinding arrows were hitting demigods all over the place-many of them did not get up.

"Nico," Lilo's voice trembled as she huddled close to him, "Wake up." She carefully pulled his head up and tried to shake him awake.

She didn't know what was going on but she did know that her execution had long been forgotten as demigods ran around the camp trying to defeat the demi-titans that invaded their boarders.

"The Hephaestus armory and cabin is burning down, along with Ares and Athena cabin," Someone yelled out.

Another yelled, "Marcus, take the younger kids and put them somewhere safe then try to find some extra weapons!"

"Oh my gods," Another screamed, "The fire is spreading and the weapons are gone!"

"I'll get us out of here," Lilo whispered as carefully tried to shift Nico's weight unto her. She threw one of his arms around her shoulder and grabbed Nico's waist-a sudden kick of adrenaline rushed through her. She may have had trouble dragging him away from the chaos-but she at least got them as far away from it as she could.

"What…"Nico started out slowly, "What…?"

"Just hold on please," Lilo begged as she rushed to the nearest safe haven she could find. By now most of the cabins were on fire.

_Why are we saving him!_ Her conscious yelled_, he just tried to kill you!_

"Lilo…" Nico started out again, "I can't." Slowly his weight shifted but it only took a matter of seconds before he fell to his knees and unto his back. It was then the daughter of Atlas noticed the boy still had an arrow attached to his chest-but she couldn't bring herself to rip it out of him.

"There are too many cabins burning down in this area," Lilo's tone was panicked and rushed as she tried to grab him, "We need to go, Nico, ple-."

Someone had cut her off from finishing her sentence by wrapping their hands around her waist and pulling her away from the son of Hades.

"Nico," Lilo screamed out as she had her hand reaching out for him. "No, let me go!"

"Lilo," The Japanese boy who held her scolded, "We must go!"

She yelled again, "Nico!"

The Italian boy weakly reached his hand out towards her, "Li…Lilo…" But that was all he had the strength to do. _Ha, you managed to escape this one,_ the son of Hades thought as he kept his hand out for her. _Didn't even know you had a plan Lilo._

"Lilo," Hiroshi scolded as he tightened his grip around her, "enough!"

A bright light engulfed the two demi-titans, leaving the son of Hades alone on the ground… _The first blood of war had been shed,_ Nico thought as he yanked the arrow out of his chest; his teeth gritting the whole time during the process…_Where is she now? _His hand went back to reaching out to where Lilo had once been standing before a boy and a golden light took her away.


	27. Tomorrow

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Things have been busy but I still do try to update the story as often as I can and it takes time to write up chapters and such. Anyways, I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson or it's characters. They all belong to their rightful owner-who is not me. I only own Lilo, Hiroshi, Thomas, Yvonne, Ezra and the plot to this series. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**If there are any errors in the chapter, let me know and I will try to go back and correct them.**

**So in this chapter, let me know what you guys think of Thomas' relationships to his fellow demititans. Also if anyone is interested in drawing the characters out for me, please let me know!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Lilo gasped for air as she felt solid ground under her feet; she lurched over, sticking one arm behind her to push the son of Hyperion away from her.<p>

"Welcome back ducky," Thomas greeted as he placed a bloody hand on her shoulder. He played it off as if their current situation was completely normal and the fact that he, Ezra, and Yvonne were slightly coated in blood was just a usual feature of life. Lilo continued to gasp; she could feel herself breath and the oxygen entering into her lungs but she suddenly felt like she couldn't get enough of it at the moment.

"Hm," The son of Kronos looked at the girl carefully, "Honestly ducky we just rescued you, be a lady and stand up straight." He then added, "Also a thank you would be nice...Lilo, why are you gasping?"

"She's fine," Hiroshi answered for her. He placed one hand on her shoulder and another hand went to rubbing her back. "The first time anyone travels like this, they take a while to catch their breath."

"Interesting," Yvonne commented as her eyes shifted around their surroundings; the daughter of Leto wasn't really interested in why Lilo wasn't breathing properly. As long as Yvonne didn't see blood, broken bones, or if she didn't sense a chunk of hair missing from Lilo's pretty little head-she figured the girl was fine.

Ezra quipped in, "So this is nice and all but we have to get moving and fast. I don't know how long it will take for the demigods to put out the fires-I saw one who was able to control fire."

Lilo shook her head and took in a slow deep breath before breathing out. "I have to go back-."

"No she doesn't." Hiroshi cut her off while trying his best not to give a dirty look as he continued on. "She wants to go back for a demigod."

"Hm," Thomas' voice went from light and charming to dangerous and cautious, "Ducky, why do you want to go back for a demigod?"

"It was the one who kidnapped her," Hiroshi stated. "He was also the one who just tried to kill her."

"Is he now?" A look of intrigue came over the British boy's face, "So this means he is the son of Hades, yes?"

"Yes," Lilo croaked out. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"This could work to our advantage…"Thomas paused for a few moments before continuing on, "Hiroshi, get the boy. Yvonne and Ezra use the pearls I've gave you." Thomas smiled and turned to Lilo, "Ducky follow me, please."

"Why can't I go with Hiroshi?" Lilo tossed a side glance at her co-general.

The Japanese boy scoffed, "Afraid I'll ruin your boy toy_?" I would if I could_, He thought as a strong feeling of disdain flooded into him_, but now it seems Thomas wants him alive as well. _

"Because dear cousin," Thomas went on, "I have missed you and would like your company." He turned to the son of Hyperion, "And as for you, just bring the

boy toy alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Half Blood- 3rd POV<strong>

Demigods scattered through the camp grounds as they tried to put the last remaining few of the fires engulfing their homes out.

"They hit us right where we live," Annabeth muttered as she crossed her arms and watched as a group of demigods dumped heaps of water on the Aphrodite cabin. "Where's Leo?"

"He's still trying to contain the other fires that have yet to be put out." Percy's eyes shifted around; something didn't feel right to him. "How come they didn't continue to fight us-was today a grab and ditch day."

"Seems like it was," Annabeth eye's drafted to the thick area of forestation near the edges of the camp; a big line of fire covered their way of getting in and even with Leo trying to contain it all-it was starting to wear him out. "If we didn't have so much to patch up right now around here, we could have tried to end this all in an air assault."

Percy merely nodded at Annabeth's reference to the pegasi. _Something doesn't feel right…_He thought as his eyes continued to scan through the thinning black smoke. It didn't hit the son of Poseidon until he caught a glimpse of the Hades cabin through the smoke. "Nico," Percy yelled as he tried to remember what happened to his cousin.

An unsettling, sinking notion filled his stomach as he recalled an arrow followed by a blinding light attach itself to Nico's chest. Percy's eyes went to his girlfriend's face, "I'm going to go look for Nico."

He took off, not waiting for a response or an offer to help in finding his cousin. All he could remember was Nico getting hit with an arrow before chaos ensued.

If only he knew it was too late by this point; Nico was in a physical sense-gone and in terms of a lively sense-his heart was still beating.

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas' POV<strong>

"Thomas," Lilo muttered as she gripped the side of my arm and continued to follow in step with me, "What in all things good and holy are we doing."

I sighed in slight irritation, "Love, we're never going to get this dance down if you don't allow the male figure to take the lead." I smirked as I saw her left eye brow twitch at my answer to her question.

"I don't care about learning the god damn waltz right now!"

"It's called the fox trot, Love." I studied the young lady, "Beside aren't you happy we're both out of those soiled clothes?"

Lilo sighed, "Thomas I've kind of been through a lot the past couple of days or weeks even, soiled clothes eventually became like a second layer of skin to me." She then added, "Also even though this dress is nice, I don't like yellow…And I still am not convinced grey is your color."

I couldn't help but snort at her words as made her spin, "Ever honest, aren't we love?"

"Hm," Lilo murmured as she came back to the original dancing stance we were in a few minutes ago; I've seen that look in her eyes multiple times before. She was studying me, or rather observing something about me.

_She's going to take a shot at my nose isn't she?_

"Why do I feel you aren't telling me something?" She arched an eyebrow.

_Why couldn't you have just commented on how weird you think my face is_, I thought as I tried to keep the dance moving. _Maybe if I stay quiet she won't push for an answer._

"Thomas, I want an answer."

_Ballocks._

"Did you notice how I called you 'ducky' instead of 'love' when Yvonne was around." I took a step back and the daughter of Atlas followed-I took her silence as her wanting me to explain.

A confused look came over her face, "I never -."

I cut her off, "Because Yvonne and I our relationship is an unusual circumstance: she doesn't mind me calling you 'love', just as long as I don't do it in her face, she also knows that you pose no direct threat to her. Though if I were to call some random girl 'love', I'd never hear the end of it and the relationship would end."

"That's kind of…funny?" Lilo didn't seem like she could find a way to voice what she was actually thinking on the matter.

"Yet," I continued, "At the same time she doesn't want me calling her love, confessing my love to her, or even asking her if she want's coffee."

As we got quiet, I heard the music playing in the background better. It was clear, simple, and pure in form.

Lilo chewed the bottom of her lip as she processed the information, "Okay, so how is this relevant to now?"

I sighed, "It has to do with toying with people's emotions. Now if I wanted to toy with Yvonne's emotions I would do everything and anything I know would drive her to the edge-but because I honestly adore her-I don't."

"What are you trying to say?" She spaced more distance between us and it seemed her facial expression didn't know whether to feel curious at why I was explaining this to her or offended.

She didn't understand.

"I know you're aware of how Hiroshi feels towards you."

Lilo's shoulders dropped, "Thomas_, really_, you're talking about this?"

I took in a deep breath, "I also am under the impression you and the son of Hades may be having an affair going on considering your history together."

"Thomas-."

"Listen to me, Lilo." I stated, "This is important. You are allowed to like whoever it is you want to like-just don't toy with anyone's emotions more than you need to."

"You make me sound more manipulative and calculating than I even know I was," Lilo said softly.

"Take no offense to it directly," I replied back, "Just know you should tread lightly on this matter."

Lilo sighed, but said nothing in response as we practiced dancing the fox trot for an extra fifteen minutes.

"Without meaning to, it always seems we come closer to becoming the monsters we have the potential to be." I stopped dancing but allowed Lilo to still hold onto me.

"So it has to do with Atlas," Lilo didn't want to meet my eyes.

"It has to do with Kronos, Atlas, Hyperion, and Hephaestus. As far mythology and studies tell me, Leto is the pure one out of us." I continued, "But your father had a talent for being strategic-you both seem to share that trait-he also liked to toy with people, manipulate them and push them to the edge because he knew they couldn't endure the amounts of pain he could put up with…Let's hope you don't turn out like him."

Lilo took in a deep breath as if that would help her process information better, "Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever fear you might become the next Kronos?"

I couldn't help but chuckle in slight despair over her simple question, "You don't even know the half of it ducky."

* * *

><p><strong>James Demount International Boarding School-3rd POV<strong>

"As cute as you are," The boy scowled weakly from the bed, "I don't swing that way cup cake." He coughed out some blood as he tried to pull himself up but it was useless; he fell back down with a thud and a wince. Much to Hiroshi's dismay, he was still breathing when he plucked him out of the chaos.

Hiroshi scoffed, "I honestly don't care about your sexual preferences." _Just stay away from the one I've got my eye on. _

"Oh so the handcuffs are just a complimentary of the wonderful services you demititans offer to guests-charming."

"That's enough fussing," Yvonne hissed at the two young men as she stepped into the room with a first aid kit. "Both of you are getting on my frustration level and I am not afraid to summon my bow and arrow."

The son of Hades looked at the daughter of Leto and glared, "Aren't you the one who shot me?"

Yvonne smiled, a little too sweetly for the given situation. "I'm also the one patching you up too. You know, unless you want to bleed out and die." She stationed the first aid kit on top of a night next to the bed; Yvonne took out some fresh gauze strips and rubbing alcohol.

Nico complied and was quiet for a couple of minutes as he let Yvonne tend to his wound. But that's what he noticed-the lack of any other noise or sound outside of the room the three of them were in.

"What, did you guys give the troops a day off?" He asked, "Or are they still attacking the camp?"

"We have don't have any soldiers anymore," The son of Hyperion answered back, "We decided to let them go."

Yvonne only hummed in agreement for a quick minute to confirm it as the truth.

"You're kidding, right?" The boy was tired but his sarcastic remarks were never out of stock, "Wow, I guess we really have a lot to fear from an army of what, four demititans and Lilo-how terrifying."

"Believe it or not," The Japanese boy started out, "We are more effective with an army of five rather than five hundred."

"Hiroshi," Yvonne mumbled under her breath, "Don't get cocky." She looked Nico in the eye, "We did have an army behind us but our leader had a change of heart-."

"A dumb change of heart," The boy with light brown hair mumbled under his breath, "Wasted my time drafting up strategies."

Yvonne shoot a glare at Hiroshi from the corner of her eyes as continued to tend to Nico's wound. "He didn't want to see so many die for something that may be in vain."

_This is ridiculous_, Nico yelled in his head after hearing this, _so they're overly superstitious too? _ He just rolled his eyes and asked, "Do you really believe a detail like that contributes in winning or not-besides with no army you guys are certain to lose."

"No," Another voice cut in as she stepped into the room. "Every detail counts…I've seen it and so it can be changed."

Hiroshi gave Ezra a small nod of recognition as she came farther into the room. The daughter of Prometheus had never seen Yvonne work her healing abilities and wanted to be graced with opportunity of seeing it.

"Are you an oracle, then?" Nico mumbled as he felt more rubbing alcohol being put on his skin. He looked at Ezra as best as he from the position he was in. _It would explain the haircut and among other things, the boy clothes._

Ezra shook her head, "No-daughter of Prometheus. I can see the outcomes of certain futures sometimes."

"Yes," Hiroshi's voice had an irritated beat to it, "And while you're at it Ezra, tell him your hobbies, your age, our powers, and our plans for the rest of the operation."

The sixteen year old turned to her fellow demititan and smirked, "You're just grumpy Lilo isn't here yet, aren't you?"

_Lilo,_ Nico thought in a slight panic. The last thing he remembered was holding a sword in her direction, waiting for orders to finish her off.

His memory of the event didn't last very long. Nico winced when he felt something sharp pierce into his skin; Yvonne applied both her hands over the deep wound.

"Don't move," She commanded.

The son of Hades had to close his eyes and he began to see a light on the young lady's hands. Nico turned his head away from the light and gripped the bed sheets underneath him-if he was being healed by Yvonne, it felt an awful lot like being shot again twenty times over.

The irony of being healed put the demigod in more pain that caused him to black out. He didn't even notice that the girl he was supposed to kill walked into the room with a son of Kronos following right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

"Yvonne," Thomas started, "I thought you were going to heal him."

"I did," Yvonne replied back quickly. "But the thing is, he's not used to being healed by demititans, only demigods. Look-." She point to where Nico was shot. "The wound is completely gone, no scars, nothing."

"Ha," Ezra stepped closer to Yvonne and peaked at where the wound once was, "We now officially have a medic."

I walked closer to the bed to see how well Yvonne had healed Nico up but stopped when I felt someone grab my wrist.

"I think you may want to keep your distance for now."

I turned to Hiroshi, I couldn't find anything I wanted to say or find anything relevant enough to say.

_You could say thank you_, my conscious answered for me, _you know since he saved you._

Instead I just pulled my wrist out of his hand and stepped away from him. I heard Thomas clear his throat at my actions and as I looked at him, it followed with him giving me a look a parent would give a child to coax the child into giving a relative a hug or a kiss.

"Sorry," I muttered underneath my breath as I nudge Hiroshi's arm. _Why am I apologizing for_, I asked myself as I kept my eyes on Nico_. Maybe because you don't have anything else to say to Hiroshi other than being sorry,_ I answered back in my head.

Hiroshi only looked at me; but no expression came to his face. I felt something in the pit of my stomach twinge inside of me; his honey brown eyes look tired, angry, irritated, and the light that seemed to be in his eyes drained a little bit as he looked at me. He turned his head away from me and snapped it in Thomas' direction, "I have things to take care-you know where to find me."

The son of Hyperion then promptly took his exit, he didn't look back or give anyone a reassuring glance or wave good bye.

Thomas sighed loudly and I had the notion he did it for theatrics more than for the sake to actually fill his need to sigh. "Well," He began, "It has been a long day, drawing the first blood of war and all. I believe we all need a good night's rest…" He turned to me, "Who knows what tomorrow might bring."

Yvonne only arched an eyebrow at me and gave me a small hum, as if it was worth as much as a complete sentence that said: 'Yes, I agree with Thomas. We should probably get to bed.'

"Yeah," Ezra yawned and gave me a small smile, "I'm rather tired from today, but we'll see you in the morning right?"

I nodded; unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Thank you, ducky for taking the first watch." Thomas said a bit too cheerfully for my liking as he and the other waltzed out the room, "I knew you wouldn't mind." He then added, "And if you want, we will work on your fox trot more tomorrow."

_Wait_, I screamed in my head, _first watch?_

I looked at the bed again; Nico was still asleep. His breathing was even; no look of pain seemed apparent on his features-he was just sleeping.

_You still like him_, I told myself, _why do you have to be so stupid and damaged enough to still like him? _I didn't know how to feel towards him at the moment…Much less did I know how to feel towards Hiroshi.

_You should feel dirty_, my conscious screamed at me, _get more decency until you can properly sort out who you even want to like before you can even figure out how to feel towards either one of them. _

I sighed and sat on the chair next to Nico's bed…Was Thomas right? Was I toying with Nico and Hiroshi? I didn't even know they would ever let themselves be toyed with to begin with.

_Tomorrow_, I thought as I rubbed my forehead and tried to calm down. _Deal with it tomorrow_.


	28. Blame

**This must be the quickest chapter update I've ever done. With that being said, I don't own any of the original Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them. I only own Lilo, Thomas, Hiroshi, Ezra, Yvonne and the plot to this series. **

**This chapters hasn't been beta-correct thoroughly enough so if there are any errors-I will TRY to go back and fix it when I can. **

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please remember to rate, review or PM about the chapter. Let me know what you guys think (and I am still wondering if I can find anyone to draw Lilo and the rest of the demititans and demigods?)**

* * *

><p>"The home of our children," Aphrodite said looking down into the mortal world, "reduced to ashes." She turned to Hephaestus, "Can your sons and daughters fix it all?"<p>

The god of forgery was lost in his own thoughts; he looked down on Camp Half Blood trying to spot all of his children.

"Oh, Katie," Demeter said as she looked as her daughter, who was doing her best to calm down a younger child whose leg was broken.

"This was planned," Athena turned to Apollo and Ares, "No doubt about it."

They nodded in agreement; from the sideline, Artemis stood in silence she was thankful her hunters weren't present at that time…But a felt pity for those who were.

Hermes let out a small sigh of relief, "All accounted and present for…" He muttered to himself as he thought of his sons, "Good job Conner and Travis."

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades sat on their thrones in anger and in silence. They let the other Olympians worry for the sake of their demigods.

"There were only four of the demititans who did this damage," The god of ocean stated lowly. "Imagine if they used Atlas' daughter in the attack had she not been a hostage."

"I'd rather not address that thought," Hades stated. The image of Nico being shot by a daughter of Leto replayed in his head over and over again. The god of the Under World knew his son was still alive; he could sense it but it felt weak. If Nico was completely gone, then all he would have to his legacy would be his last living daughter.

"He is right," Zeus had his hands balled up into fists, "My concerns rest more with our…_**brother**_."

"You're finally referring to him as your brother," A quiet female voice from the side asked out; causing the other Olympians to return their attention to the Big Three.

"Hera," Zeus stated through clenched teeth, "Not now."

"Well," Poseidon asked, trying his best to cut the tension between the couple, "Why are your concerns more with the son of Kronos?"

"The weapon he wields," Zeus started, "Is the weapon of our father."

_The scythe_, Hades felt something kick him in the gut, "But then that also means-."

Poseidon cut him off, "That would be the only way he could control and manage such a weapon."

"He's only half," Athena tried to reason; "His mortal half is what will weaken him and will lead him to his end if his powers are used often enough."

Silence settled in for a moment.

"What exactly is his great power trait," Hermes asked carefully.

Artemis threw a look at the messenger of the gods, "Really?"

"Multiple," Zeus deadpanned. "For one, he can bend the elements of time and travel between them if he chooses… He acts as a power source for other demititans to feed off of-alone they are powerful but they have the potential that has yet to be unleashed."

"So when their eyes turn gold," Apollo tried to make sense of it, "It is because it is a sign the demititans are about to release the true extents of their power."

Poseidon nodded, "Unfortunately, that is true."

The god of war scowled, "Can our children not win a war against five spawns of Titan's?" Ares could not believe the terms under which the demigods had lost-it was a huge mass of them and only five of the demititans-surely, they couldn't be that powerful?

Demeter shook her head, "Our children are blistered and broken from this encounter." She then added, in blind hope, "Maybe they won't attack if we leave them be…They only cause so much damage to rescued Lilo. Now they have her."

"This was premeditated," Athena confirmed. "This took planning and skill-and even if all they wanted to do was rescue Lilo then why did they go to great lengths to destroy the camp, and why did the half-breed son of Kronos go through great lengths to shield himself and the rest of his kind from us?"

_Because_, Hera thought to herself as she let the Olympians debate among themselves, _we are not forgiving. We are not accepting…_She turned to her husband and thought of all the wrong he had committed towards her and how his and the rest of Olympians treated her. Hera's thought continued, _we are kind…But more importantly we are not fair and we thrive on power…We must be weapons or meet our fate by them. _Just in that moment, Hera's husband turned towards her and their eyes met. There was a stark look of rage, fear, and determination in his eyes-but no warmth was directed towards his queen. Hera turned away and looked blankly at the mortal world; seeing children struggling; mothers crying over how to make next month's rent; and fathers admiring tall glasses of whiskey from a feet away…

_We are not fair_, Hera repeated in her mind, _but I do not blame them…I do not blame the children of the Titans. _All the gods must have known what Hera knew as well. Deep down, they had brought this on themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

"No," I gasped out as I tried to catch my breath; my eyes snapped opened and I sat half way up. I heard something on my right side move-as if someone just flinched or jumped up. The memory of being shot in the chest replayed over and over in my mind.

A light turned on and I was then made aware of my surroundings. The room was white, clean, and the smell of rubbing alcohol filtered through the air. I looked down at my clothing and saw how much blood covered me as well as the bed sheets I rested upon.

"How are you feeling?"

I snapped my head to the right; my gut dropped to the floor and my throat went dry. "Lilo…You're not-."

She cut me off, "Dead, I know." Lilo's expression seemed blank, as if she was finally too tired to care about the world and how it had gotten to her the past few days. Her clothing was no longer soiled and stained; Lilo adapted a more casual look for the night: a white tank top, black sleeping shorts, and a grey pull over. The white dress she wore earlier today for execution must have been long gone by now.

The daughter of Atlas stared at me; I could almost see the hurt and anger in her eyes.

"What," I snapped at her, "Look at me all you want, it won't make me read your mind any better."

A small, confused chuckle escaped her lips, "I know you cant." She paused, "I know I have no right to feel betrayed by you…Probably because you felt the same way once, but Nico…How could you?"

_Isn't this a lovely conversation to wake up to after being shot_, I thought to myself as I used my free hand to brush my hair out of my face. "I was actually ordered to do it Lilo," I deadpanned, "You swore into all this-you could have said no."

"So that's it then," Lilo's hazel eyes stared into mine, "You were only being nice out of whatever sympathy you had-you didn't mean any of it, did you Nico?"

I narrowed my eyes at her; I was still too tired from this. "No," I nearly yelled back, "I did mean it-I meant every word."

"Only because you thought I would die!" Her eyes in her sudden rage turned gold; she blinked and in an instant I was back to looking at her hazel brown eyes. She sighed, "But hey…Like I said, I have no right to feel betrayed."

"Are you saying it more to yourself," I asked, "Or is it actually meant for me?"

When the girl didn't answer me, I only looked at her. Thoughts of when we were younger, of being sixteen ran through my head in flashes. Every smile, kiss, laugh, played in quick instances-our fights that lead up to this issue dragged on in memory.

"Nico…" Lilo asked carefully as she looked at me; she was biting her lips slightly and leaned in closer to me. "If I asked you a favor, would you do it?"

_You'd do just about anything she'd have a damn nerve to ask right now_, I screamed in my head, wouldn't _you- just because you feel guilty_.

"Depends," I choked out, "Why?" I got the feeling this wouldn't require me to have a way out of this situation but I figured I'd ask.

Lilo closed her eyes and leaned; her lips met mine for a minute. She brought up a hand to my cheek and rested it there while her other hand went to playing with my hair.

_Gods_, I thought as I felt myself falling deeper into the kiss, _when was the last time I kissed anyone this sweetly? I don't like it…_

I then found myself trying to become more rough with her; with my free hand I placed it at the back of her head and grabbed a handful of her and pulled it back; her neck was now exposed to me so I attacked it with whatever energy I had left. Lilo pulled away from me; forced my hand down into the bed sheets; placed a small kiss on my lips and moved to my ear. For the first time in a long time, I felt goose bumps run along my skin.

"Don't," She said in a low whisper, "try to reach out for me ever again." She pulled away from me and began to walk to the door.

"What the hell was that," I shouted as she placed a hand on the door knob. I was tired, cranky, and now a little bit turned on-then she goes off and flips in a direction I didn't see coming.

"The first and last time anyone will kiss you and mean it in a long time." Lilo took in a deep breath and let it out, "I'll be sending Yvonne down in a bit-the second shift is hers." She then added, "Don't even try to shadow travel Nico, I'm pretty sure you're still too weak to do anything other than sit up, talk, and breathe."

_Oh you bitch_, I thought as she stepped out of the room. That was as harsh as my thoughts towards her went-my mind trickled off to the kiss that happened only seconds ago. _This is another mind game_, I told myself_, I had my turn so now it is hers._

I heard the door knob turn and decided I was better off pretending to be asleep when the daughter of Leto came in rather than being awake. _Wouldn't want her to heal me again_, I thought as I quickly slammed my head into the pillow, _that just might kill me._

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

As I walked to my room I pressed my fingers to my lips; they felt cold rather than warm from when I kissed Nico.

"Nice to see you are off your shift," A voice commented as I walked by.

Quickly I moved my hand away from my face; and tried to play it off as if I was holding back a yawn. "Oh, Hiroshi," I said trying my best to sound tired.

"How are you," He asked the question politely and on his own accord but the words sounded terribly strained coming out of his mouth.

"Tired," I replied. "It's been an eventful day. You know, almost being killed and all that."

He nodded curtly, "I am aware."

"Yeah, um," My eyes shifted around the Japanese boy, "So what are you doing here? I thought Thomas had your dorm room stationed somewhere else?"

"He does," Hiroshi looked at me and for a moment, I saw what looked like a blush play on his face.

_It's dark_, I told myself, _I'm probably just seeing things. _Hiroshi cleared his throat, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Oh, okay," I blinked, "Right." I don't even really remember what we were talking about.

"I was actually going to ask you," Hiroshi started, "if you'd like to accompany me for a night walk?"

_Huh?_

"A night walk," I felt a part of me wanting to take up the offer while another part of me wanted to slam it down with a solid, resounding no.

"I see…" Hiroshi's accented voice trailed off for a quick second. "Well, you did say you were tired. So I guess it was silly of me to ask such a question."

A wave of guilt crashed on me. "Maybe next time, though?" I weakly muttered out, "Hopefully I won't be too tired?"

A small smirk painted itself on the boy's lips and before I knew it he was leaning in. Hiroshi brushed a few lose hairs out of my face and tucked it behind my hair; I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"Please get some rest, Lilo." He whispered in my ear. "I'll see you in the morning." With that I felt him put two fingers under my chin and titled my head gently to the left; the son of Hyperion pressed his lips on my cheek. "Sleep well," He said as he pulled away from me and started to walk in the opposite direction…A smirk never leaving his face.

I stood in shock and silence for a few seconds before deciding my shock and silence might be better appreciated in my room rather than in the hall way.

_I hope you feel bad_, my conscious yelled in my head, _if anything happens-you can only blame yourself._

_Oh trust me_, I thought back to the voice in my head, _I already am blaming myself. _I shuffled into my room, threw myself onto the bed, and closed my eyes. I'm sure there is a place in Hades for people who did this-and I get the odd feeling if I keep going at this rate-I might just join them there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas' POV<strong>

_The gods are fighting amongst themselves_, I thought to myself as I gently climbed out of bed, _or rather not fighting…Debating on how to deal with me._

A mixture of relief and fear swam inside of me as I tried to appreciate the situation I had brought my make-shift family in. It was hard, but I did it-with the help of the child of Prometheus- I managed to keep all four demititans alive for so long…Now we just have to survive the next move.

"It is your turn brothers!" I yelled out, "Move your chess pieces as you will, I'm waiting."

_We made it alive this far_, I chanted in my head, _we can make it out again…I'll make sure to keep them alive._ I sighed and looked at the scythe of my father placed in the corner of my room-in its full pride and glory, I must get it right this time…I can only travel between time lines so much to repair people and things.

When all things were said and done though-if there are any damages amid us-I shall take full blame.


	29. Flashes

**HEY LOOK, I updated. I do not own anything Percy Jackson related, they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own Thomas, Yvonne, Ezra, Hiroshi, and Lilo and the plot to this series. This chapter has not been beta-read so there are some mistakes here and there, but if I find time, I will try to come back and correct them**

**Note: things that are italicized later in the chapter, are flash backs happening over time that is being shared between two people and it is told in the third person point of view. These events have happened, and if you read it towards the end-it will make more sense.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I love reading reviews from you guys, it keeps me motivated, it keeps me writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter. (PS-Still looking for someone to draw my characters interacting with the demigods)**

* * *

><p>He walked into the room and everything seemed to quiet in his presence. All the demigod knew of him was this: he was halfblooded son of Kronos; a half-brother of his father; making him something of an uncle.<p>

"Nico, I am Thomas." The British man started, "Pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance."

"Wish I could say the same for you." Nico was still hurting from getting healed by the daughter of Leto. It felt more like dying rather than being healed. _Pure power_, the young man thought to, _that's what she healed me with…All of the natural power that was in her body. _Not many demigods had such ability.

Thomas chuckled, "Ah, so the rumors are true."

"Rumors," Nico hadn't been here that long for rumors to spark up, "What rumors?"

"That you are a young charismatic demigod with wonderful manners."

"Ha," Was the demigod's, "Whoever told you that was either an expert with sarcasm or a naïve demititan." He singled out Lilo.

"Expert _**of **_sarcasm," Thomas corrected, "Not with sarcasm and besides, no one said anything to anyone about you. I merely wanted a conversation starter."

"Well," The son of Hades deadpanned, "This isn't much of an interesting one."

"Then allow me to make it so," He took a seat next to Nico's bed and looked directly into his eyes. Slowly and almost unbelievable enough, Nico watched as Thomas' eyes changed from a steady hazel green to an overpowering golden color.

"What are you-," He voice suddenly faded, as if the demititan pressed mute on the young man. The demititan reached out a hand and pressed it firmly on Nico's forehead; he gave a weak smile-something close to apologetic.

"As I have remembered and witness," He said in melancholy tone, "so shall you." The words ended, but a pain in Nico's head started in an instant. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thomas, darling," A young woman called from her door way as she watched her four year old son play in the rain, "get in the house. You'll catch a cold-I've let you play in the rain long enough."<em>

_The little boy ran to his mother, umbrella in one hand and a little toy ship in another, "Mummy," he asked as he dropped the two items as he went to grab his mom's hands, "I saw a man in the clouds!"_

"_A man," The British woman repeated. "Do you mean a plane?"_

"_No, mummy," The five year old pulled at his mother's hand as he jumped up and down, "Thunder and lightning in the sky showed me a man! A really big one too!"_

_Her breath hitched a little, as if she finally caught onto what her son was saying. "Thomas, tell mummy how this man looked like?"_

"_Hm…"Thomas paused and held his breath before letting out a little scream and a smile. "Mad," Thomas laughed, "He looked mad and angry, so I waved at him and he disappeared…He had a blackish, greyish beard almost like granddad but granddad's beard is bigger and white."_

_A nervous look painted over the young mom's face, but it went unnoticed (at this time) by her son. "Thomas," She whispered as she took her son into her arms and carried him into their little home, "How would you feel about taking a holiday with granddad and granny?" Her face was tense but still beautiful in her apprehension. _

"_Now," Thomas replied in an excited voice only five year olds could do, "Will I have supper with them too!" _

_Lauren couldn't help but laugh at her son, even given the situation, "Yes you will have supper with them too."_

_The boy hugged his mother, unknown this would be the last time he would get to every really cherish and hold her. "Mummy?"_

"_Yes, duckling," Lauren replied to her son, "What is on your mind?"_

"_I love you mummy," Thomas said as he kissed his mother's cheek. _

_The young mother held back her tears, "I love you too my ducky." She assaulted her son's face with kisses, "More than time can ever reveal to you."_

_The single mom packed up her son's clothes and belongings in a wooden chest and dropped him off at his grandparents. He was waking up as the car carried him closer to the home of his mother's childhood._

"_I'll be back here in the afternoon to collect you my duckling," Lauren said as she held her son before handing him to her own mother, the boy's grandmother. Thomas nodded, half-awake but with a smile on his face…His mother never came back to collect him that day…or the next or any other day that followed…Lightening had struck their little home and caused a fire to explode from it…His mother was collecting her things, trying to cover their tracks from a god who would inflict so much pain on her son._

* * *

><p>"<em>Thomas," Paul Hopkins called out as he watched his grandson tinker around with one of his old pocket watches that seemingly took a liking to being broken.<em>

"_Yes granddad," Thomas was twelve by this point now as he peered slightly over his shoulders to look at his guardian._

"_Why do you fancy my pocket watch so much," He drew closer to his grandson and patted his back as he saw Thomas' handy work at play when he dissected all clocks and watches in the house. "It's an old, broken thing. Granny and I could buy you a new one if you'd like."_

_The twelve year old boy shook his head as he carefully tightened a gear inside of the watch, "I'm doing it for me granddad." He looked up at his guardian and smiled, "I want to visit mum when I finish fixing it up-I want to give it to her." Thomas was going to take a bus to the grave yard his mother was buried and dig a small hole near her tombstone; he was going to put the watch in the small hole._

"_Why's that lad," The older man asked, he was careful when it came to taking about his daughter's death…He couldn't believe it and he didn't want his grandson to grow too sad and too angry about it as well._

"_Because," Thomas replied as his finished product began to work correctly, "mum used to say she loved me more than time could ever show me."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't understand," A sixteen year old boy whispered in soft tone as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. It switched from being a late Tuesday afternoon to a Monday evening. He threw himself out of bed and actually pinched himself…When that didn't shake him out his bizarre state-he closed his eyes, slapped himself, and opened his eyes again…No he was still in his room. "What is going on?"<em>

_He was sitting geometry class, a matter of seconds ago; mentally cussing at himself that he had not studied for a test he had to complete in the remaining thirty five minutes. Thomas remembered his teacher, staring him down like a hawk for the first few minutes of having handed out the test; not because he suspected Thomas was cheating, just because the teacher always knew how badly Thomas scored on tests. He closed his eyes and remembered praying to _**ANY**_ god to take him and throw him back into the previous day so he could have at least attempted to really study for the geometry class._

"_This isn't happening," Thomas whispered as he looked at the time on his alarm clock, "This isn't happening." _

_Monday, 10:01 PM…His clock wasn't lying to him…_

"_This isn't happening," The sixteen year old repeated to himself as he closed he eyes and cupped his face in his hands. "I am going to open my eyes…and I will be back in geometry class…I will see myself in geometry class, I will take my test, and I will get whatever grade I get…I won't be here and I won't be reliving Monday night over again." _

_Thomas took in a deep breath, let it out, and slowly removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes…_

"_Bloody hell…" The British teen mumbled…His hands were shaking as he re-read the words on the chalk board: _

**TEST TODAY: HAVE PENCILS, CALCULATORS, ERASERS, AND SPARE LEAF PAPER OUT!**

_No, the boy thought to himself as an overwhelming feeling charged at him, this isn't real…This is in my head._

"_Thomas," His teacher asked, looking at the suddenly paling boy. "Are you alright?"_

_The sixteen year old boy didn't answer, he couldn't find the words to explain what was going on…He tried to open his mouth but even then, he felt he didn't have the energy too._

"_Thomas," His teacher sounded more worried, "Mr. Hopkins, your ear is bleeding!"_

_That was Thomas' final threading of wit being torn away from him…He fainted and fell on the cold, tiled floors of the class room. Needless to say, he didn't pass his test._

* * *

><p><em>At seventeen years of age, he began to lose bits and pieces of sleep. Not because he couldn't make time for sleep-he learned he could that since he turned seventeen but because he was being pulled from one time period of his life, to another...Whether it was on his own will or not. <em>

_In one minute he could be having lunch with his granny and granddad and in a blink he was snogging Hilary McCauley in her room; then the next he'd be back at home, continuing lunch with his grandparents._

_Thomas didn't oppose those kinds of fleeting moments, when he slips between days. As long as he returned to his correct time of being, he was fine. Lately though, he felt as if he wasn't traveling between time lines but rather he traveled between different worlds almost…_

_He'd go to sleep in his room and wake up somewhere dark; heated; somewhere he felt as just plain…evil. For months this was a reoccurring thing; and every time, a voice would call out to Thomas-an evil, deep, demanding voice._

"_Come closer…" The voice would call out. "Thomas, my son, come closer…We have many things to discuss…Thomas…The world is ours for the taking!"_

_Somehow or another, Thomas always managed to rush back to his correct time of being before ever really finding who or what the dark voice was…The extent of his powers and how he got them never occurred to him until his literature teacher decided to dedicate a whole month's lecture topic on Greek Mythology._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Hopkins," The older lady looked up from her papers and looked at the boy who stood uneasily in front of her. "Glad you could grace me with your presence."<em>

"_What's the matter with my paper?" The boy cut to the chase; his literature teacher made him nervous. Thomas has seen some things he couldn't quite explain around her. In one minute she'd look like a regular forty something lady; wrinkling features, greying hair, aging spots along her face and hands, and normal looking blue eyes. The next second, she just plain didn't look __**human**__; she'd have long, flowing chestnut hair, her skin would look fresh-no wrinkle present, no spots of aging anywhere on her, but what startled Thomas the most was her eyes…No longer a shade of blue that often reminded him of his mother's eyes but rather a disturbingly strong golden color._

"_There's nothing wrong with your paper, Thomas." Miss Rhalden would reply, a coy smile on her face. "I seem to notice your disdain towards myself and this class and I'd like to talk to for a moment about it."_

"_My apologies…I didn't mean to give that vibe." Thomas lied. _

"_Oh?" The older lady gave him a genuine smile, "Is that so?" Her eyes flashed from blue to gold right in front of Thomas. "I was getting the feeling you were scared of me almost."_

_Thomas jumped back; a light started to envelope around his teacher, whom of which he was now convinced was not, by any means, human._

_Thomas stared in fear at the now, suddenly, young lady in front of him. "Witch," he muttered underneath his breath, as it was the only thing his mind could classify her as. Too terrified to run and much too petrified to scream-he stood in place, praying to every saint and god he could think of._

"_No," She chuckled warmly, "Try stepmom."_

_The seventeen year old boy blinked and took another step away from this entity, "Pardon?"_

"_Thomas," She said. "Honestly, I am your stepmother." _

"_Miss…" He paused not knowing what to call her in his shock, "Uh…Miss Rhalden-."_

"_Rhea," She corrected, "I am Rhea."_

"_Uh, right then…Miss Rhea, I only have a mum and she's passed when I was-."_

"_Five," Rhea completed his sentence for him. "I know. I heard news about it echoing from Olympus."_

_Thomas' heart pounded against his chest; was this lady or whatever she was, serious, "Olympus, as in home of Greek gods Olympus?"_

"_The very one we are studying in class," The titan replied politely. "Are you not keeping up in my class? Tsk, Thomas this is your heritage I am covering-please get a clue already."_

_He went silent for a few moments before mustering up the only few words he could comprehend, "I'm crazy aren't I?"_

_Rhea only laughed, "Close but no, you're a demititan."_

_He didn't hear her, "I've snapped…Completely jumped my ship and lunged myself into shark invested waters."_

"_Your biological father is my husband." She went on calmly, "And you possess some of his powers and don't you dare deny it. I've seen you travel in and out using those powers too."_

_Thomas remained silent as he panicked in his head. This changed everything._

"_Here," She held her hand out to him and a long scythe materialized right in between them. "By birthright, this belongs to you now."_

"_Weapons are not allowed on teaching grounds…"That was Thomas' way of saying he wanted no part of this craziness…If anything of what his so called stepmom was saying true, he didn't want to take after his father…He didn't want to become the next Kronos…_

_Yet Thomas reached for the weapon anyways, and at his touch, it changed from a scythe to a simple chain and could be hooked onto his pants. "How did that-."_

"_You don't have to follow in his footsteps," Rhea interrupted him. "But do claim what can be righteous for your sake and others like you." _

"_You mean more demigods?"_

"_No, you are not a demigod." She said, "You are a demititan, a rare and dying breed. While demititans are not as common as demigods, you are not alone Thomas."_

_A mixture of hope and curiosity sparked, "Where can I find them?"_

_Rhea only smiled at him as a flash of light started to envelope around and Thomas never saw her again._

* * *

><p>"<em>Yvonne," Thomas yelled as he tried to shake the young lady in his arms awake, "Yvonne please, don't you dare die out on me."<em>

_Everything around the two demititans was reduced to rubble, fire blazed in the background, bodies scattered the ground as well. Yvonne was still, her body was growing cold. Thomas was putting pressure on her gaping wound but he knew that would not save her._

"_Thomas," a voice whispered from the side, it was Lilo. She was holding a broken arm close to her chest. "Please we have to go…" Something about Lilo looked different…She didn't look like a nineteen year old girl anymore…She looked like she was sixteen all over again…_

"_Where's Ezra and Hiroshi," Thomas asked in a panicked voice, "Where are they."_

"_The demigods got to them…Thomas please, we need to g-." She never got to finish her sentence…A black sword, known as the Stygian Iron Sword pierced through her. The son of Hades pulled his sword out from her dead body; he had never looked upon her face, he had never heard name, this son of Hades and this daughter of Atlas never crossed each other's path until this day. _

_It was Thomas' fault…He became too eager at the discovery of being half mortal and half titan; he sought out the others like him; but worse enough he sought out the approval of the Olympians…He wanted the acceptance of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, to live among them equally…A mistake that cost him and his new found friends their lives. Thomas mistook Zeus polite gestures and easy comments; in secret, they had plotted the demises of their half-brother and the other children who shared Titan blood._

_I need to fix this, Thomas thought to himself as he dropped Yvonne's body and made himself numb to everything around him. I need to go back; he chanted in his head as he balled his hands up into a fist, I can fix this…_

_A bright, golden light exploded with an angry purpose around him…He would not make the same mistake twice!_

* * *

><p>Nico gasped awake in horror at the images that raced through his head; pain coursed through his body at the bits and pieces of memory Thomas decided to share with him.<p>

"What was that?" Nico yelled as he tried to ease the massive headache reverberating in his mind. The demigod felt as if Thomas had drained more energy away from him than the daughter of Leto did when she tried healing him.

"My memories," Thomas' answer was clear, solid, and to the point. "I stated earlier, as I have remembered and witness so shall you."

_No_, Nico thought to himself, _none of that could have happened…Especially the last image…Lilo's still alive I didn't kill her. _"That can't be real," Nico repeated out loud, "I didn't kill Lilo."

"Not this time, no. In that current time of being, Lilo was sixteen when you killed her. You never even knew her as you do in this time line." The son of Kronos deadpanned looking directly at the demigod, "But it seems you did try to kill her the other day, funny how history tries to keep certain things consistent."

Nico didn't say anything.

Thomas took this moment to do more explaining, "All those things were real Nico, even the last image I showed you." He sighed, "We were falsely accepted and killed off as soon as our guards were down-not very fun, I assure you."

Nico didn't understand any of this, "What do you want from me, Titan Spawn."

Thomas' eyes flickered from their proud golden color to a normal shade of hazel green, "Nothing." He then added, "But I do hope you do not misuse your new knowledge to stay quiet."

Nico furrowed his dark eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"That is for you to interpret, Nico." Thomas stood up and began to walk out of the boy's 'jail' room. "Simple words from a Titan Spawn, as you call it, to you."


	30. A New Side and an Old Piece

**I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson or the characters, they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own Lilo, Hiroshi, Yvonne, and Ezra and the plot to this story. There are a few errors in this chapter as it is not beta-read but IF I can I will try to come back to fix it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think by reviewing or by PM-ing me. I really thank you guys for reading this series and being with the series for as long as it has been running. It makes me happy and if I am happy it means I'll write. **

**Review, comment, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Lilo snuck her head into the British man's office. "You wanted to see me?" She was nervous, last time Thomas summoned her to his office things went downhill quickly for her<p>

Thomas smiled as he set his cup of tea down and gestured for her to come in, "I did. How are you fairing this fine morning?"

She hadn't been able to fall asleep in her bed without waking up every so often; her nightmares ranged from her being killed by Nico to her being _slowly_ killed by Nico; and since her last night encounter with Hiroshi made her nervous. "Great," She lied as she forced awkward half since to her face, "missed sleeping in my bed." Not even her sleep clothes which she wore at the moment looked even a slightest bit distressed.

The son of Kronos nodded and took a long sip of his tea before placing the cup back on his desk, "So do I still need to go through the formalities of our routine or can I just cut to the chase?"

"Please cut to the chase," The corner of her lip twitched-he couldn't even grant her one full day of rest.

"Ducky," Thomas out slowly, " I know the past few days have been rough on you and I know the last thing you want to do is be in a situation where you are surround by the Olympians…" He sighed when he saw the girl's eyes widen in pure terror, anger, and disbelieve. "It would be beneficial if we, as a united minority, approached them. We have more strength in numbers but if you feel like this is too much for you to handle-you're absence is understandable."

Lilo's eyes shifted around the room, as if the words she wanted to say were taped up for her on his office walls. "Thomas-."

"Do you feel the situation is hopeless?" Thomas could sense an uneasy aura radiating itself through her.

"I feel like it could be a vain attempt in our part," Lilo rubbed her head, "Thomas, remember all the plans you mad Hiroshi and I draft up?"

"Yes."

"It was in vain." Lilo sighed, "We didn't put any of it to use and now we have Nico as hostage-what are you planning to do with this? Thomas…" She gave her fellow demititan a tired, hollowed look, "I know you only do what is best for us, but I think maybe you've been playing the chess game wrong."

"That is why I have you to help me." His words were too honest and sincere for Lilo to comprehend. He gave her a small smile, "I may be the son of Kronos, but I am only one part of the puzzle that makes us what we are. The king is nothing without his knights, his queen, and his rook…I am not a great chess player without my best strategist."

This elicited a small chuckle from the Hawaiian girl, "Wouldn't want my co-general to hear you say that."

"Hiroshi has more of a poker face than anything." Thomas chuckled at himself as well, "I suppose, I just took your chess analogy a bit too seriously than it needed to be."

Lilo simply nodded as her smile and her chuckle already faded; fear was still screaming throughout her body. She was trying her best not to let her body start trembling.

"Think on it if you must." The son of Kronos told her. "Please let me know soon."

With a nod and wave goodbye, Lilo left Thomas' room. A slow sinking feeling pitted itself in her gut, she already knew what her decision was going to be. No matter how badly she wished she could convince herself to not go and confront the Olympians-Lilo already knew she couldn't…_Distractions are fun_, Lilo thought to herself as she pictured a certain boy in her head. _I'm sure he wouldn't mind…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

I knocked on his door three times before I heard a lazy shuffle of feet come to answer. I tightened my grip around the wooden game board I borrowed from Ezra. The door opened slowly and the son of Hyperion cracked one eye open before giving me a greeting.

"Hey," I started out.

"Hey," Hiroshi rubbed his eyes and opened them again, this time he looked more awake. "Nice to see you this morning," the door opened wider as he gestured for me to enter. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just boxers. _Don't make a big deal out of it_, I told myself as I stepped into his room, _you've seen him shirtless when you two used to train together…And for the looks of it he has not been slacking. _

I saw designer business suits thrown into a corner of the room while Rolex watches lazily adorned the top of his dresser; files of papers with Japanese words and charts utilized Hiroshi's desk. The only thing was clean was his bed, and he just rolled out of it.

"So what brings you to me so early in the morning?" He looked almost pleased to be saying that so early in his day. Before I could say anything, he noticed the chess board I was cradling in my arms. Hiroshi looked confused, "Chess?"

"Um, yeah," I seemed at a loss for words. "I thought instead of doing a night walk tonight, we play a little chess this morning?"

He stretched in front of me; all his arm muscles became even more apparent in their firm and tense glory; I almost felt like his abs muscles were mocking me with how defined they were and how smooth they looked. The son of Hyperion caught me gawking and smirked at me, "Just make yourself comfortable where ever and we can start a game."

Being that his bed not only looked the cleanest, it also looked like the coziest thing in the room.

_Lilo_, my brain screamed at me, _you know exactly what the coziest thing in the room is and he getting on the bed with you! _I bit down my tongue as I fought my oncoming blush and busied my hands with setting the game board.

"Ha," Hiroshi chuckled softly as he began to help me set up the chess pieces; he grabbed the black pieces for his side, leaving me with the white pieces.

I titled my head to the right to get a better look of him, "What?"

He looked at me and only replied back with a smug smile, "Nothing." Hiroshi shifted his position so he could now lie on his stomach, he was settling his elbow on top of a pillow; he arched an eyebrow as if he was daring me to do the same. "Get comfortable," He stated calmly as the light in his eyes danced slowly, "We'll be here for a while."

"You like playing defense," Hiroshi stated as he moved one chess pawn closer to mine. We had already played thirty minutes into the game.

I nodded, "And you like playing offense." I moved my pawn piece over and claim a black chess figure.

"I feel," Hiroshi's hands quickly moved across the board, "That sometimes you just have to take the things you want." His honey brown eyes met mine- a look of determination was in his eyes, as if he meant to direct his sentence towards me. He removed three of my pieces off of the chess board and I could see the look of determination in his eyes shifting to something mischievous.

I didn't exactly know what exactly Hiroshi was doing but I enjoyed seeing this part of him.

"I say we put a wager," He declared inching closer to the chess board, as if he was trying to get closer to me.

I looked up from the chess board for a quick minute, "What kind of wager?" The game probably had five more goes for the both of us to make before the winner could be determined.

Hiroshi then did something I never thought I'd seen him do.

He gave me a wink and flashed a smile. "I'll let you know when I win."

I choked back a laugh at the back of my throat, "Oh really?" I picked up my rook piece moved it across the board; I took three pieces of Hiroshi's set just as he took three of mine earlier. I felt a smirk twitch its way to my face, "I guess I have a fair chance at winning too, don't I?"

Hiroshi's face turned a slight shade of pink before he turned his head away from me, "That's it." He said, his voice had a play tone as he regained somewhat of confident aura, "You've officially declared war."

_I never knew…you could be so playful Hiroshi._ I did my best to give him my best sly look but ended up giggling at the current situation, "I'm not scared. Do your worst, Hiroshi." _I like this side of you…A lot._

For what felt like an extra forty-five we did nothing but banter, move chess pieces, and smile like idiots with each other. When it came to the final moves that would determine the winner, we just stopped. As if we both felt like if this game ended, he and I would never have an opportunity to be this comfortable with each other again.

_Besides_, I thought, as I watched Hiroshi toy with the white chess figures he took from the board, _this is actually really nice._

_Yeah,_ a voice in my head nagged, _Nico could never do anything as nice with you…_

"Be honest with me," Hiroshi's voice rang clearly-breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I allowed myself to settle deeper into his bed.

"You didn't like me at all when we first met, right?"

I felt the need to close my eyes as I answered this question because if he was looking at me while I answered-I might have seen a face I wouldn't want to see. "It's not that I didn't like you," I started out. "It's more of you were a jerk to me and it just made weary of you the first few weeks?"

Hiroshi snorted, then that little snort turned into a chuckle, which then turn from a chuckle from full blown laughter. I snapped my eyes opened and looked at him, "You're laughing?"

"I'll be honest," Hiroshi said as his laughter started to die down, "I strongly disliked you when we first met."

With those words, Hiroshi verbally slapped me in the face, "How…refreshing of you to be so…honest Hiroshi." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I pinned my father's failures and loss of honor on your father because of how brutal and prideful." Hiroshi stopped and looked directly in my eyes, "But you're not too bad…and I feel strongly but it is not dislike." His Japanese accent was peeking out from his voice but it didn't hinder the moment, "I hope maybe one day you can-."

Hiroshi was cut off by a loud scream and his door being kicked wide open; I didn't know how close he and I were lying across from each other on his bed until we both jumped away.

Ezra looked about ready to have a hissy fit. "Lilo," She hissed out, "You deal with that jerk!"

I arched an eyebrow up at her sudden outburst, "Who?"

Her face was red and she looked about ready to cry, "Nico!"

_Great_, I thought as I hopped off Hiroshi's bed and immediately started to power walk to where we kept the 'prisoner', _what did he do now?_

In all that fussing, I took off without giving Hiroshi a proper good bye. I opened the door and saw Nico, lying down on his bed, an ever present tired expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

The door to my room opened and I saw Lilo, still dressed in her pajamas standing in front of bed. To me, Lilo looked like she was somewhere between feeling tired and feeling wonderfully irritating.

"What did you say to Ezra?" Lilo's voice sounded harsh after the beautiful moment of silence I had for about two minutes.

"Tsk," I sat up and looked at Lilo, "Let me guess, she told on me?"

"What," Lilo repeated slowly, "did you say to Ezra?" She moved from the foot of my bed to the side if she knew that would coax an answer out of me.

"It's not my fault the kid can't take a damn joke," I muttered back quickly.

A look of distaste was apparent on Lilo's face; an angered flicker shone in her eyes. "Nico," She used a tone of voice that I've heard teachers use on naughty children, "You don't her well enough to make a joke."

I arched an eyebrow at her; I was running on fumes of annoyance with this girl. "She brought the topic on herself, Lilo. Ezra goes off on how she's happy that she doesn't like boys anymore after only _**one**_ bad incident with one and how she _**loves**_ girls because of much of a jerk I seem to be-."

"Because you are a jerk Nico," Lilo decided to take a seat in the chair next to my bed side.

I paused looking for words to say. "You know," I started out, "I am happy you have been taking enough confidence pills to grow a back bone but now you're growing too much _**bitch-**_tosterone because of it."

If this were the Lilo I had first met, the Lilo I used to kiss, she would have found offense; she would have gotten all bothered and flustered up…But I guess this new young lady was someone I had to get to know better all over again.

"How do you not know I've always been bitch," Lilo challenged as she crossed her arms. "Maybe you, the demigods, and the Olympians just pushed me to the edge."

"Well if you never swore on the River of Styx you'd never even been in a situation where you became the Olympians' most wanted list," I deadpanned as I thought of the night Lilo completely disappeared for two years.

"Anyways," Lilo refocused on her original purpose of paying me a visit, "What did you say to Ezra?"

I sighed and laid back down on my pillow.

"Nico," Lilo hissed.

"All I said was that until she had a more valid reason to hate males she shouldn't talk so obnoxiously about liking girls-much less think all guys the same." I then added, "Besides, I told her she should stop pretending to be a lesbian. It won't act as a boy repellant any more than it did when she would play classical music in her free time." I looked directly at Lilo's face, and smirk at the sudden lack of facial expression. _Well_, I thought smugly as I got comfortable in my bed, I may not be able to get under her skin like I used to but at least I can still shock her with my words sometimes.

Then suddenly everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion, I watched as Lilo's right arm stretched out and landed a heavy slap on the side of my face.

I sat up in response and grabbed the side of my cheek that was throbbing from the hit; before I could voice my anger at her act she spoke out first.

"You have no idea what she's been through," Lilo raised her voice at me. "You have no right to talk to her like that or even lend her advice about anything involving who she likes, when she likes them. Nico all she did was try to be nice to you and offer you comfort and you act like a complete ass to her!"

I saw her hands curl up into fists; I almost wish I could have had the opportunity to do something back. _No_, I repeated in my head, _stay calm and stay in control_.

"You…" Lilo stopped and looked directly in my eyes, and for some reason, I felt like she was hurting more than I was…_There, that was a piece of the Lilo I used to know…_

"You're such a jerk!" Lilo unclenched her hands and relaxed them; her eyes still looked into mine; they still looked like they were hurting and for a small moment, I almost felt like I was starting to hurt even more too.

The daughter of Atlas looked away from me and started to head to the door after a few seconds of me not saying anything about her outburst; the door slammed with an angry purpose as I heard her quietly shuffle away from the room.

I dropped my hand down from where Lilo slapped me as the sound of footprints sounded farther and farther away…_Maybe the only reason why I feel there are new pieces of Lilo I'm discovering only now is because I just ignored them when we were close...  
><em>


	31. Standing

**LATE UPDATE~! Sorry for the late updates guy, I ended up getting so busy the last few semesters that I had to put the series on pause for a moment. But hey, it is now summer so hopefully I will be better about the updates. (If summer classes don't get in my way too much.)**

**I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them; I only own Lilo, Thomas, Yvonne, Hiroshi, Ezra and the plot used in this particular series. Hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think, and again, just enjoy the , if anyone is an artist and is interested, would you care to draw my characters for me?**

**Please review when you can, your reviews make me happy and actually help motivate me to write so please, keep the reviews coming! **

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

Lilo huffed as she rested; face down on the training mat; a heavy layer of sweat was apparent on not only her caramel skin but her work out clothes. Thomas and Hiroshi were now throwing punches at each other; Ezra was getting an archery lesson from Yvonne; while Lilo's opponent stood above her, but he as well was out of breath and just as sweaty too, one might add.

"Ha," Nico tried to chuckle out, "That all you got Lilo?"

If Lilo had the energy to, she would have looked up at Thomas and glared at him-this was of course, his idea to train with the damn son of Hades. Her mind replayed the scene.

"_Why is he out here," Hiroshi asked as Thomas walked in with a firm hand placed on Nico's shoulder, "and don't say for fresh air."_

_Lilo looked at her training partner from the side, thinking what he said was weird but didn't vocally announce it. She turned to Thomas then at her ex-boyfriend, right back to Thomas, who at that moment pushed Nico into her. Nico's eyes met with hers for a quick second, and Lilo decided she honestly __**could **__hate the son of Kronos some more. She wanted __**nothing**__ to do with the young man who tried to kill her._

"_I want Nico to train with her," Thomas announced. He pointed at Hiroshi, "You and her train too often with each other, so there is no challenge or way to improve-."_

_Lilo was about to interrupt but her co-general beat her to it. "So you let the demigod practice with us?" There was second tone in the Japanese boy's voice, as if he had a real reason to dislike Nico besides just him being a demigod._

"_Don't worry," Nico scoffed, "I won't hurt Lilo too bad if that's what you're wondering." Then without giving her any time to reply back to his taunt, Nico grabbed Lilo's forearm and threw her onto the nearest training mat; Hiroshi looked ready to lunge at the son of Hades but Thomas got in his way._

"_No, no," The British man calmly explained, "While he fights her, you will be with me."_

_Lilo got into a defensive stance as Nico made his way towards her; this was going to suck._

"Oh, no, Nico," Lilo scoffed as she sprung up to her feet, "I have a lot more than that." With some effort and energy, she managed to give him a smirk. He didn't like that, because as soon as she did, he came at her with a right hook. Quickly, Lilo moved out of the way with an easy sway of motion. She took her left leg, hooked it to the back of the young demigod's knees, then with all her weight she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to fall on his back.

Lilo's knees were on the outside of Nico's waist, her hands-with all her might-buckled down on his wrists; she was hoping her weight was enough to hold Nico down.

Nico grumbled underneath his breath as he wiggled underneath Lilo, "Does this bring back any memories, Lilo?"

A blush rose to the girl's face as memories of being sixteen flooded her mind; not because her mind reeled to close moments during that summer but because for a moment, a strong pull tugged on her, making Nico seem alluring. Nico, seeing her distracted state of mind, broke out of Lilo's hold. He lunged for her torso with his right hand and for her shoulder with his free hand; he didn't need to put so much of his weight on her to win.

"It can't bring back any memories if we never did anything genius." Lilo fidgeted below Nico, trying to break free from him; slowly but surely, the daughter of Atlas was starting to get fed up with Nico.

"Oh, don't act like you never wanted to do anything, _Kai_," Nico whispered slowly as a tired smirk came to his face.

_You just crossed the line asshole_, a voice in Lilo's mind screamed. She jerked her knee up and hit him in his groin area-causing the boy curl away from her in his pain.

"Bitch," He mumbled underneath his breath; he wasn't directing it to Lilo though. He was directing the cuss word in use of describing the pain he felt: it was a bitch.

The daughter of Atlas moved quickly; she rocked her upper body up-almost butting their heads in the process; she placed both her hands on his shoulders and once again pushed with all her might to pin the son of Hades down. Nico's hands then flew to Lilo's waist-how hard he was gripping at her was going to definitely leave her with her sides with big, dark bruises.

Lilo was trying to pin him down-so she had to push him onto his the mat. Nico was trying to get her into a still hold-so he had to bring her closer to him. Both were oblivious to how close they looked to the others who stopped their own training sessions and were now focused on Nico and Lilo.

"Alright," Thomas' voice boomed out, "that's enough close contact between the two of you, let go."

Lilo and Nico were still trying to move the other in their favor.

"I'm serious you two, let go." The British man warned again.

Lilo only gave a small huff of frustration when she felt Nico's grip on her waist only tighten as he tried to win-she tried to put more effort into pinning him down. She could still hear Thomas talking in the background, but she wasn't really listening. She doubted Nico was listening to Thomas' words anyways.

"That's enough," A new voice stating, sounding so much closer. In a quick second, a hand reached down, grabbed Lilo by her forearm and with all its might, pulled her away from Nico and upwards to the owner of the hand.

Nico scoffed, not bothering to stand up. "Scared I was going to break her too much," The Italian boy asked the son of Hyperion.

Hiroshi pulled Lilo closer by him; his hold moved from her forearm to her wrist. The Japanese boy was thinking about taking her hand to hold but was sure Lilo would not appreciate the gesture at the given moment. _We're not anything to each other_, Hiroshi reminded himself as he still held her softly by the wrist; _we don't mean anything to each other._

Nico saw the gesture, he saw what Hiroshi was doing and what irritated him some more was the fact that Lilo didn't pull away from the son of Hyperion. _What is this_, Nico thought out, _why is she even letting him get that close to her?_ It seemed like he didn't appreciate the gesture Hiroshi was showing to Lilo more than anything else.

_I sense tension here_, the girl's conscious screamed out in her mind, _let's leave_. "No one was going to break anyone." Lilo looked down at Nico, "If anything, we probably were at a tie."

"A tie," Nico went on, "is what you and light boy over there are at-."

"Light boy," Hiroshi interrupted, "that really the best you got?"

Nico smirked, "It doesn't matter if it's the best I got- all that matters, is the fact it still got under your skin."

"No," Lilo quickly interrupted before either one of the boys could say or do anything. "None of that really matters," Lilo shot a look at Thomas who stood smugly at the side as he took on the scene playing before him. Yvonne and Ezra were doing the same as well, only difference was Yvonne seemed annoyed with the sight before her while Ezra looked about ready to eat popcorn on the spot. They weren't going to do anything for her-they were too absorbed in the free show in front of them. Lilo yanked her wrist away from Hiroshi and stepped away from the boys, "This is getting stupid, I am tired; it's late at night-."

"It's only six," Ezra interrupted from the side line.

Lilo pretended the daughter of Hephaestus hadn't said anything and continued on with her sentence, "I have been training most of today; I am leaving and going to bed. If you two want to fight-by all means-do so, I won't stop you." For some odd reason, Lilo gave Nico a quick look of warning before she left. Obviously, she already figured she didn't trust him but she had a lingering feeling at the back of her mind that Nico was going to complicate things even farther for her. He did after all, had his way of doing that.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

All I was starting to see was a violent, dark shade of red. Its expected though, Nico and Hiroshi were starting to irritate me to new levels beyond what I had grown used to. I left the training room as soon as I said my piece with the boys-I don't know why but they were just starting to get extremely annoying after less than a one minute conversation with each other. I heard light footsteps following behind me as I walked off, I was expecting it to be Hiroshi following after me but was thrown off by the British accent that called my name as I tried to distance myself.

"Lilo," Thomas started out, "Calm down ducky-don't be so upset over stupid boys being boys."

I snapped and turned around so I could face him as I spoke. "You put me in a situation where stupid boys wasted my time by being stupid together! Thomas," I sighed as realized I had to give him my decision by tonight on whether I wanted to stand up to the Olympians. "Thomas," I tried again, "How do you expect me to fight and survive the first few seconds of a battle with Greek gods if you make me put up with that?"

A small grin came on Thomas' face, "It was not a waste-I promise you, ducky."

"Call me ducky one more time right now," I warned as my anger started to resurge through me, "see what happens."

"Please," Thomas' eyes flickered to an unnatural gold color for a second as he reached out and touched my shoulder, "Calm down Lilo-I personally, don't take to well to hostility when it is not warranted."

I wanted to scream how much I didn't care about his reactions to hostility (if I was even being that), but as soon as he laid his hand on me, energy left me instantaneously.

"Listen," He started up slowly, calmly even. "We all know where we demititans stand; we can survive this together."

I sighed, calm and suddenly at peace for the moment. "Well what about Nico?"

"Do not worry about him," Thomas easily dismissed the son of Hades as if he was only as a fly.  
>"I have details taken care of-."<p>

"Well what details," I asked as I started to walk again-Thomas close by my side.

"Everyone needs a ride to the ball if they want to dance, don't they?" Thomas humored himself as he walked with me for a couple feet before leaving me. "This is the best way for all of us to survive."

"But remember," I countered, "Survival of fittest, Thomas. If I can't beat Hiroshi or Nico at a match-then my chances of survival aren't that great."

As Thomas walked he, his only reply came in the form of a laugh. I stopped walking to yell at him, "I am serious!"

"So am I," Thomas stated lightly for an issue , I am sure deemed to be a heavy issue. "But what I saw was relentlessness and strength-eventually the gods will give up. Lilo," There was a smile in his voice as he continued on with his sentence, "They don't know how to break us; we're not made of the same cloth as their children. We're a forgotten generation to them-you honestly think they'll even know how to knock us down?"

"Are you sane still?" I mumbled under my breath, "They can kill us."

A loud laugh erupted from the British man once more, "I have seen how this plays out, Lilo." I couldn't tell if they laugh was one forced by stress, madness, or Thomas' bad concept of when it is appropriate to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I shouted in my frustration, "What's the point of training if we're not going to be serious about it?"

He never turned back to face him; he continued on as he walked away from me. Still calm, as if nothing in that moment could ever harm him. "Ducky," He declared calmly, "There is nothing funny about it; but what is the point of only surviving and not ever standing up for something important….Lilo think what," He paused then changed his words, "or who, you'd want to defend and stand up for."

I was about to open my mouth and give him an answer-but he turned around, finally face him and making eye contact. "Think about it," He soothed, "don't go tossing about names so quickly after a question so heavy is set on you."

My shoulder's slumped down as I slowly began to see his point, but a great thought entered by mind and left though my mouth. "You forget who you're talking to," I started off in a calm tone, "but I am a daughter of Atlas-the daughter of endurance itself-there is nothing so heavy that it will hold me down because one way or another, I will get through it…and once it's all over and done, I will stand up and I will stand up proudly-even after enduring all the pain."

Images of Nico flashed in my head, as well as images of Hiroshi. I didn't know what I was getting myself into anymore, but whatever was going to be thrown my way I was determined to be the one standing among the remains of it.


	32. Wrong

**Here is chapter 32 of this series, hope you enjoy it! I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them-they all belong to their rightful owner. I only own any of the original characters you see in the series.**

**So in this chapter, certain things slowly come to light. There is also some language. Sorry there isn't a lot Hiroshi and Lilo scenes or Nico and Lilo scenes as of yet, but just consider it building up for later chapters to come. (The rating might change in the future-key word: might.) Hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to people who do review and continue to review the chapters for me, it means a lot and it keeps me writing. **

* * *

><p>"Thomas…," Yvonne whispered as she felt the son of Kronos shift besides her on the bed, "I'm not sure this is one of your better ideas."<p>

No answer came from the British man; he only cuddled up closer to the Pawnee woman and held her tighter.

"Thomas _Elijah_ Hopkins," Yvonne scolded, "you better say something right now."

"Something," He mumbled into her neck. "Are you happy now, Yvonne _Lynn_ Cole?" He smiled softly for a moment, "Did you really use my full name on me because you thought you could scare me?"

Yvonne rolled her eyes, "I used your full name so I don't end up having to think of cuss words to yell out at you."

"Ever the charming lady, you are."

She chuckled, "Ha, I try." A small sadness tugged on her; she knew he meant in as a compliment. She knew Thomas was genuine every time he called her a lady and gave her a title and feeling of respect, it wouldn't stop some scars or memories from reopening but she knew what a gentleman the son of Kronos was. Yvonne cleared her throat, "Seriously though, I don't think this it too bright of an idea."

Thomas sighed; he knew the beautiful girl next to him would not give up until she got an answer. "Which idea, the Olympus one or the son of Hades one," He asked.

"The son of Hades one," She answered back quickly.

Thomas' tone remained calm and steady, "I feel he is not as bad as reputation says he is."

Yvonne let out a sarcastic chuckle, "It doesn't matter how you feel about it him-I want you think about it."

"Well I think he is the only one that is worthy of trust," Thomas sighed, "I don't think the other demigods would be willing to associate or work with us if everything does go as planned."

Yvonne stretched her legs out from the blanket, "Is that really why you had Hiroshi take him hostage-just to show him mercy?"

"Call it leading by example-I show mercy to one of the Big Three's children-they in turn could possibly return the favor. It would be a diplomatic move; Zeus would probably want to lead with an action similar to what we did as well-give the appearance of being the 'better' person."

"Nico isn't even his child," Yvonne added, "Why would he care if we nursed his brother's son back to health."

"Let's just say…"Thomas paused, "That if Zeus were to deny us so greatly and brutally; and just say if we did kill off Nico in that instant; and just if Hades saw how his brother allowed his son to die for the sake of Zeus' own stubborn ego-_**hypothetically**_ speaking, it could more than likely cause an even greater war among the Olympians." He smirked, "Now, they wouldn't want that on top of worrying about five demititans on the loose, would they?"

The Pawnee native nodded her head she finally understood where Thomas' train of thought was going. "Seems like a decent enough plan."

"So you are more worried about that than the Olympus plan?"

"I am trusting you fully on the plan about the Olympians-and if you honestly say you know Lilo can handle it-."

"Lilo can," Thomas interrupted, "I know she can."

"Does she know what she is going to do if it gets bad?"

Silence stunned Thomas. No, the daughter of Atlas was not informed of anything. Lilo wasn't informed about the Nico plan; she wasn't told they'd leave for Olympus _**tomorrow**_; she wasn't told that if worse came to worse-her and Thomas were the last resorts.

"Thomas," Yvonne hissed and actually moved from her comfortable position to look him in the eye, "Why haven't you told her? She needs to be prepared and to know if everything goes to shit!" There it was-the first cuss word of the conversation had presented itself from the lady's mouth.

"I need to have her…"Thomas paused, "that way…It's hard to explain but I think she does better under extreme and unexpected pressure. No pun intended."

"Bull-fucking-shit."

"There is no need for harsh words, Yvonne." Thomas looked her straight in the eye, "I honestly feel that Lilo will be better off that way."

"My words aren't harsh Thomas." Yvonne dead panned back, "I know what you're doing and I know you're not used to being called out on your bullshit-I don't know who you think you're taking to but I've known you long enough to see through a lie of yours."

Thomas fell silent; he averted his eyes away from the lady he loved. The daughter of Leto always saw through him; he never could sweet talk her into anything. Hell, Lilo was also right up there with Yvonne in that sense as well. He was starting to get a migraine at the thought of Ezra becoming stubborn it seemed, to him, that the female demititans got even more difficult with age. _Oh lovely_, Thomas thought as he tried to get his headache to go away.

Yvonne's voice pulled him out of his thought. "Look," Yvonne's voice, while trying to remain calm and steady was laced with annoyance. "I know what you're doing-and I know no matter what I say, it won't stop you. I know you can reel yourself back in fine-but with Lilo-I just hope if you unleash that monster; you better know how to cage it back in. "

The leader of the demititan's heart stopped for a second-would he know how to cage what he was about to unleash?

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshi's POV<strong>

It was finally my turn to watch the demigod; I didn't care much for the chore but I got an odd feeling that if Lilo ended up with him for tonight-I think, I might have killed something.

I didn't like him. Why should I, he's a demigod; though not just _any _demigod. No, he's a damn son of Hades-one of the Big Three. That was reason enough to hate him even more.

"Why don't you leave," I asked. "Shadow travel back to your camp."

Nico glared at me, "Trust me, I would if I had the ability to at the moment."

_Pathetic piece of meat, this one is._ A scoff escaped me, "What, did Lilo tire you too much from a little training session-how sad."

"Aren't you a catty little girl." He replied, "Thomas, yeah-the one you're scared of, every time he even placed a hand on my shoulder-he literally drained any ounce of energy I had left to run off."

So that's why he always kept Nico near him, as a precaution.

The son of Hades' voice went smooth, like fine silk-I found it very unsettling. "Though if you wanted to talk about Lilo, you could have just asked," Nico smirked.

My jaw muscles tensed up as I held myself together. _No need to comment or saying thing_, I reminded myself, _stay calm_.

Nico looked me dead in the eyes, "It's cute you like her and all, trust me it's sickening, but Lilo isn't the girl you would want."

"Lilo isn't the girl I would want," I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "How would you even know what kind of girl I like?"

"Because," He then muttered the most array of the most disgusting words ever strung into a sentence, "You and me, _light boy_, we're exactly the same."

I glared back at him, "We are nothing a like."

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

"Bullshit," I replied back at the son of Hyperion.

"Shut up," He grumbled back quickly.

"Let me break it down to you this way," I tried again, "Lilo-sweet, smart, seemingly innocent, Lilo."

"What about her?"

I saw the Japanese boy tense up; his jaw tightened up at the mention of my ex-girlfriend's name. I didn't like him; something about him pissed me off to no extent. "You've thought about breaking her," I stated. "There was a period you couldn't stand her-I couldn't when I met her-something about Lilo made you want to break her."

As soon as a pensive look crossed Hiroshi's face-I knew, I had something on him that made what I said all the more true.

"You used to think she was better than you." I studied the hardening expression on his face closely, "You wanted to break her from success?" I shook my head at him, as if we were old friends. Honestly I just wanted to get under his skin, so what if he hated me-the feeling was mutual.

"You know nothing of which you speak," A slight Japanese accent was starting to be laced in his face.

_I hit a nerve_, I thought smirking to myself, _what I said is true then_. I went on, "Lilo's also beautiful-you've noticed that right?"

He opened his mouth to say something; a mad look glazed over his eyes but I interrupted before he could say a word.

"I'm sure you've noticed," I deadpanned. "But then, comes in the innocence factor. A girl, beautiful and innocent-a guy starts to wonder, doesn't he?"

"Shut up," Hiroshi's voice went low.

"Personally," I smirked at him, "I always thought Lilo was a good kisser…Ha, too bad you'll never know what's that like."

He curled his hand into a fist, and with a swift move of his arm, he clocked me right in the face and it nearly launched me to the wall.

"You bastard," He muttered, his hand still in a solid fist.

"Takes one to know one," I grumbled as I massaged the side of my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshi's POV<strong>

Anger started to build up inside of me and Nico talking about Lilo was not helping at any rate. All I really could process was how much I hated this demigod and how much I wanted to prove him wrong.

"You say we're the same." I told Nico, "Let's test it then."

"Fine," He muttered, still rubbing the side of his face. "I always liked a good competition, what are we aiming for."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You already know what we're aiming to get."

An uneasy look flashed the demigod's face but it left faster than it came, "Lilo?"

I nodded, "As soon as this was is done and dealt with-."

"Yeah, yeah," Nico interrupted, "I get it."

"Let the best man win," I warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

I should have been tired from a long day of training; I should have fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, but a nagging feeling at the back of my head prevented me from achieving any rest. It was already one in the morning and I had stopped any type of activity that involved getting up and dressed at about six o'clock - I could have gotten at least seven hours of sleep by now.

I sighed and turned over. I didn't bother trying to close my eyes and sleep-I already knew it wasn't happening by this point. All I could focus on was the nagging feeling at the back of my mind-was felt off.

_I don't even know what's wrong_, I screamed in my mind as I turned over once more, _but something just feels __**wrong.**_

My heart started to beat irregularly; almost as if I was sending myself into a panic-I just started to feel nervous and sick to my stomach.

_Something's wrong_, I repeated in my head, _and it must be coming soon….Rhea help me._

The nagging feeling only got worse, and I felt an odd pressure force itself on me.

'_Oh child,_' A voice that was not mine echoed in my head, '_If only you knew what tomorrow was giving you…'_

I knew that voice. _Atlas,_ I thought in reply to the voice I was hearing.

There was no reply to that thought; just a silent confirmation that something was coming my way.

Everything suddenly seemed wrong.


	33. Fall

**I actually won't apologize for the overly late update and here is my reasoning: 1) I am a full time college student who is also employed full time-my hours of when I can write varies, 2) I actually wrote this chapter 3 different times and all of them were just horrible so I needed to have time to think and try to direct it in such a way I would be satisfied and in such a way more could be added, and 3) I need sleep, as much as I love writing and posting my chapters up-I still really need sleep.**

**With all of that being said, I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. I only own Lilo and any other original characters you may noticed throughout the series and I also own the plot of this story. I did my best to give them as close to a happy ending as possible and yet still keep it serious. Let me know how I did, so review, comment, private message me. Let me know you guys like what I am doing, please. Also note, that I MIGHT have to change the rating to M in the future (Keyword: MIGHT).**

**SO I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Lilo's stomach churned; violently. She launched off of her bed and sprinted to her dorm bathroom; she slumped over the toilet, her elbows propped her up. You know how some people over ate when they felt something was wrong , or how some go binge shopping to cope-well, Lilo threw up depending on how bad an issue was bugging her. Knowing something was wrong, but not knowing <em>what<em> exactly was wrong was bad enough to scare anyone to being sick.

"Damn," The girl muttered as moved herself to the sink to cleanse out her mouth. Lilo looked up into the mirror posted about the sink; she sighed as she studied her face. Her usual caramel tan face suddenly looked pale; her usual full and shaped lips looked dry and chapped; there were bags underneath her eyes. Her face was her face; she never thought much of her looks-but to the outside eye-she was considered decent looking even in a tired state of being.

She cupped the water into her hands and held under the sink for a moment; she noticed that she was physically shaking. Very thing was suddenly so unsettling to her. _What is this_, Lilo yelled in her head, _post-traumatic stress?...Have I gone through anything post-traumatic worthy? _Slowly, the demititan walked to her room. Finally, she felt tired. Her vision was getting blurry; her eye lids were heavy; and her limbs felt numb as she flopped on her bed.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Hm," Lilo hummed as she snuggled deeper into the cover of her bed sheets.

"Lilo," The voice was frantic and impatient.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Ezra, no," Lilo mumbled as tried to ignore the daughter of Hephaestus on the other side of the door. She probably only got five hours of sleep and Lilo didn't feel anywhere near rested enough to get up and do things. The Hawaiian girl cracked an eye open and stared at her clock; it was six o'clock in the morning-why was Ezra up so early?

"Lilo," Ezra cried again, "Hurry up."

"Ezra," Lilo's voice was laced with annoyance as she shuffled to answer the door. "Why are you so frantic?"

The girl was wearing a plain grey tank top and camouflage skinny jeans; Ezra's bangs were neatly pinned away to the side; she would have looked casual if she hadn't bothered to tame her wild pixie cut. Lilo already knew something was up. Ezra only pinned her bangs out of her face under two conditions; one: they were going to eat barbeque ribs for lunch, or two: she getting ready for a long day of training. Considering it was six in the morning, the daughter of Atlas doubted that a rack of barbeque ribs were anywhere near them. Condition two was the only thing that made sense to her at the moment.

"You look cute," Lilo stated casually as possibly. "Though why that outfit for a long day of training?"

"Lilo, come on, be serious." Ezra peered down the hallway, nervously, "Today's the day-get ready. Thomas says he wants us to present ourselves as we normally do-as if we are normal, everyday mortals. So no armor for us; that way the gods won't want to think we want to fight."

The ninth word in Ezra's final sentence caused Lilo's mind to blank out for a minute. "The gods," Lillo questioned, "What about them?" Panic was starting to process through her mind.

"Lilo," The sixteen year old girl huffed out, "Stop playing dumb and get ready-Yvonne already chewed me out this morning and I don't want Thomas to get mad at me either."

"Get ready for what," Lilo yelled in Ezra's face. "I have no idea what's going on!"

Suddenly, a look of realization flooded to Ezra's face. "Oh," Ezra mumbled quietly, "I guess you didn't get the memo."

The daughter of Atlas said nothing, she only waited for the sixteen year old demititan to answer her-her gut twisted and go cold as she waited for Ezra to continue on with an explanation.

"We're going to Olympus today," Ezra started out slowly enough for Lilo to process but bold enough for her to hear it. "Today, we try to reason with the gods."

A mixture of fear, rage, and confusion rushed throughout Lilo. "Thomas," She cursed underneath her breath as she slammed the door and hurried to get ready. The son of Kronos should have been happy Lilo was still going along with the rest of the demititans to Olympus by this point. If he didn't include her as a participant of their little niche, why did he even ask her to come along with in the first place?

Lilo decided on a basic outfit that became her "go to" clothes; light wash jeans, a black fitted tank top, her blue and white letterman jacket, and a pair of dark colored sneakers-that outfit was casual enough and still allowed her mobility should she need to run or fight. Before leaving she quickly brushed her hair and braided it as quickly as she could; Lilo didn't know how much time they had before charging off to Olympus but she figured she could afford to have a bad hair bad today. _Yeah,_ Lilo scoffed in her mind, _like that really matters at the moment_.

She took off as soon as she slipped her shoes on; shutting her door with a loud slam and almost running over the daughter or Hephaestus over. Lilo ran with all her might down to Thomas' office; she heard Ezra's footsteps softly behind her but she didn't look back-too livid to care and too confused at the same time-Lilo violently threw the door open. Including Ezra, who just stepped into the room, there stood five demititans and one demigod in the room. Lilo though, in her livid state made her sure the son of Kronos left her presence. "Hopkins," Lilo yelled as an angry look painted her face. A small snicker from the corner of the room redirected Lilo's gaze; Nico looked at her with a cross of interest_. No_, Lilo thought trying to hold some pieces of herself together_, not today._

"Lilo," Thomas acknowledge in a manner that was too calm and was out of his character. "Thank you for attending even on short notice." She wasn't aware that he pre-gamed for the Olympians; that Thomas had already released a small grasp of control of his regular self and embraced the more dangerous side present in him. No one really knew of that detail except the son of Kronos himself and Yvonne, the daughter of Leto.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Lilo's tone betrayed her even; her feelings changed from being angered to feeling betrayed for lack of a better word. She didn't know why her voice cracked and softened; but all she could really place her finger on was the fact that whatever was going to happen later that day. No, she couldn't shake off that bad feeling nagging her.

Hiroshi snapped his head in Thomas' general direction, "You didn't tell her?"

Thomas ignored them both -he only reached for Yvonne's hand and gave it a firm squeeze; a gesture that went unknown by everyone in the room.

_No_, Yvonne thought as she signed, _nothing can get to him right now…no one can right now-not really. _Yvonne had to take charge of the 'children' for now. The Pawnee native cleared her throat then spoke, "Lilo, we don't have time to feel sorry for your lack of information." Yvonne then snapped her eye directly with Hiroshi's eyes, "Hiroshi, worry about you today, alright. We have grown up shit to do-we are not tattling on stupid things today."

Ezra couldn't help but chuckle, "Ooh, you guys got in-."

"Don't even get me started with you right now missy," Yvonne interrupted Ezra as soon as the sixteen year old started talking. The young girl's laughing stopped promptly. Silence flooded the room and everyone felt a little tenser.

"Nico," Thomas called out in a distant and off voice, "anything you would like to add to our little routine act?"

Goosebumps actually formed over the young man's body. "No thanks," Nico stated firmly, "I'm good."

"Very well then," Thomas opened up a drawer and pulled out a small, tan pouch out. Carefully, he poured out some of the pouch's contents into his free hand; each pearl shined brightly as individuals. "You all know what to do, to mount Olympians my friends." He looked at Nico and tossed a pearl at him. "Do not do anything drastic-be a shame if I had to kill you now after all this time"

_Right_, Lilo thought looking at Nico from the corner of her eye, _he is still a hostage._

"Whatever," was Nico's nonchalant reply, "Do I even really need a pearl, I can shadow travel."

"Really," Thomas challenged, "are you sure you really have energy and power for such a feat?"

Silence flooded into the room-this new version of the son of Kronos was not one any of the demititans beside Yvonne had seen. It was either take it and go along with it or be scared and leave.

Who really had a choice at this point; all the demititans made it through their natural lives without meeting the wrath of the gods before (until now of course)-and to the demititan who swore on the river of Styx, it is not like the daughter of Atlas had a choice.

Lilo took in a deep breath; her heart was pounding unexplainably loud; her hands were shaking; and a feeling that was almost primal started to course through her. _Why am I feeling different_, Lilo breathed out as she got ready to crush the pearl-she thought of Olympus, _just stay calm and you'll be good, right?_

_No, _A voice boomed out in her mind, _this time for war…What is this calm you speak of? Calm will get you killed, no, we must make sure the gods fall before I do. _

Lilo's heart dropped as she was being transported; what scared her was the fact that the voice in her mind wasn't Atlas' but rather it was her own, only it was more savage with a deep lusty tone laced into it…but it wasn't _**her.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Olympus-3rd POV<strong>

There was an unsettling lack of movement and noise; the demititans and the Olympians looked upon each other. No one could tell who felt at the most unease- the gods or the demititans.

Lilo was scared to even breathe; instead she looked over to her right and her eyes locked in with the son of Hyperion-his eyes weren't the usual honey brown shade-his eyes were dilated, they were an intense golden color. The daughter of Atlas tried to move away when she saw the young man's eyes: like Thomas, Hiroshi's eyes turned an unreal shade of gold; she could sense that even Hiroshi wasn't himself.

"Don't be scared," Hiroshi whispered as he reached for her hand, "I'm here." He intertwined his fingers with hers. A searing pain shot through her hand and through the rest of her body from a sudden acute pain. Lilo sucked in a breath and yanked her hand out of his; there were no marks on her hand but for a minute she could have sworn that it was burned. "Sorry," The Japanese boy muttered lowly as he moved away from Lilo. He meant to comfort her, not bun her.

"Zeus," Thomas acknowledge as he stared at the king of the Greek gods.

"Thomas," Zeus replied back with a curt nod, "Finally, I can place your name with a face with more than just a headache." The British smirked dangerously as he felt pride grow within him; did the almighty Zeus admit to getting a headache from the likes of him-a half breed as the demigods and Olympians put it.

"We have a something of yours," Thomas stated as he grabbed Nico by the forearm and shoved him closer to the Olympians. Nico muttered something under his breath that felt like a cuss word to those who heard it nearby. Thomas kept one hand on the demigod and another hand on a silver chain that was hooked onto the belt loops of his pants. Thomas switched from looking at Zeus to looking at Hades, "This is yours, specifically, right?"

Hades lowered his eyes, taking in the sight if his half-brother and his son standing together. "Yes," Hades was tight lipped and his voice was strained as he spoke, "thank you for returning him in one piece." The god of the Underworld's eyes casted over to the daughter of Atlas; she looked back at him, her breath held and her eyes focused. Behind her calm façade, Hades could easily sense her fear.

"Of course I would return him in one piece," Thomas stated easily, "What is family for, and besides, I wouldn't purposefully kill anyone for the hell of it anyways." Thomas let go of his hold on Nico's shoulder and shoved the young man into the direction of Hades. He then fixed his gaze back on Zeus as soon as Nico started to walk away, "Wouldn't you agree, Zeus?"

"I believe in killing _**things **_that could be a possible threat to _**my **_family and anything that reminds me of my father," Zeus' voice rumbled throughout the area they were in.

"Well, it's a good thing I am nothing like _**our**_ father."

"True," Zeus stated, "but you are also nothing like us."

Wrinkles formed on the British man's face, "What could you possibly mean?"

"We don't want your kind alive," A different Olympian spoke from another side of the area. "The times of the Titans are over and have been over; bastard children should realize when they're not wanted."

"Well I guess all your children must not feel wanted then, it would make sense as to why you were all sworn to claim them at age twelve." Thomas looked Ares dead in the eyes, "Tell me, is your brash behavior overcompensation for a small item in your southern region or are you just an idiot?" A cold chuckled came out of his mouth, "In which case, that's worse than a small joy stick."

"Boy, you dare question my manliness," The god of war roared out, he looked ready to attack as sword suddenly materialized into his hand.

Thomas unhooked the silver chain from his belt loop, "Your manliness as you call it isn't in question, your brain or lack thereof, is."

"Shit," Lilo mumbled as she saw everything in front of her move in slow motion.

Ares charged at the son of Kronos, sword first, followed by an angry god of war. Thomas moved, calmly and slowly. He threw the silver chain up in the air, a blinding light shot throughout Mt. Olympus. The demititans shielded their eyes, while the gods looked in fear as they recognized the weapon that was about to be wielded. Ares fell to his knees.

"No," Zeus mumbled as the light added away and he saw what Thomas had held firmly in his hand.

"Still want to fight," Thomas asked as he pressed the chine of the scythe against Ares' neck.

"Zeus," Poseidon hissed at his brother, "Stop your idiot of a son before we are all ended by Kronos' scythe!"

"STOP," Zeus boomed out before the god of war could answer the demititan. For the first time, the Olympians heard fear in the king of the gods voice, "Surely, there can be something to work out without going to extreme measures."

Thomas removed his scythe away from the god of war's neck and watched cautiously as the god stepped away and walked slowly back to his throne on Mt. Olympus. "Then do not try to provoke me or the others to go into extreme measures."

The two sons of Kronos, one of immortal blood and one of mortal blood and means, stared down at each other. Zeus finally broke the silence, "I understand you mentioned terms and agreements of some sort?"

"Not of any sort-I have very specific terms and agreements that expect to be meet with no compromise."

It looked painful but as soon as the words flooded out of Zeus' mouth, Thomas knew they had already won, "Name your terms, Thomas."

"Lilo," Thomas called out. He was confident and more relaxed, he turned around and looked through the other demigods to see the daughter of Atlas. "Come stand beside me."

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

I shook my head no-I enjoyed standing on the sidelines while Thomas took care of business. I didn't want to step any closer to the Olympians-being on Mt. Olympus freaked me out enough.

"Lilo," Yvonne warned me, "get up there now."

I turned to Hiroshi, who only gave me a gentle push as a response. Ezra was already grabbing my hand to push me forward. I didn't even really have a choice but to go stand by Thomas, even if I had no clue what was going on.

"I want myself and the other demititans to be treated with the humanity you and your fellow Olympians have shown the demigods, your own children," Thomas stated.

"That can be done," Zeus replied, "Anything else?"

Thomas then added, "I demand you also treat my kind, as you call it, with the same level of equality as the demigods."

"Similar to the first demand," Zeus pointed out, "that can also be done."

"Good." Thomas shot a look at me and then switched his gaze back to Zeus. "Lilo, and the other demititans, do not get punished in any way, shape, or form from siding with me."

A wave of relief crashed on me-this meant that the gods could not and would not try to harm me any time soon for that specific reason.

Zeus was quiet, but nodded stiffly.

A cold smile then painted itself onto Thomas' face, "Any future and current demititans alive or that comes to be, shall never have to face the wrath of the Olympians if the demititan has done no wrong that is strong enough to seriously offend the gods." I saw as Thomas took in a slow deep breath, "This also means no killing of family members that hold any relations to a demititan."

Zeus was getting mad that Thomas was blasting through any hope of him finding a loop hole to crush the demititans.

"You can ask for so much, boy." Zeus stated in a brash manner, "but I suppose you can have that term as well."

"Fair enough," Thomas stated. "One more final thing though."

"What," Zeus seethed-it was obvious he wasn't enjoying the rest of the Olympians watching as a demititan forced him to following specified commands.

_Let his pride and ego hurt_, I thought as my eyes bounced all around Mt. Olympus, _no one can be great forever. _The other gods looked scared too though, if Zeus, their king was being tugged around by a half breed who wielded a scythe-then it would make sense to be in slight fear of that demititan as well.

"We, the demititans, current and possibly future ones, should be able to seek refuge in Camp Half-Blood."

My heart dropped when I heard that request come out of Thomas' mouth. "Thomas," I whispered; my eyes wide at his odd request.

Thunder rumbled loudly in the background; Zeus was not please by any means by this proposal. "Why," The king of the gods asked, "Why do you want that?"

"Because even demititans need a safe haven from the monsters that go bump in the night," The British man then added, "besides, why not take this as a chance for bridges to mended…Have new, better, relationships blossom."

_You are going to get us all killed_, I thought as I studied Zeus' cold face. The rest of the Olympians seemed just as unexcited by the idea. _We lived so much longer than I had original expected_. Another thought hit me-_Thomas, can't you just command monsters and such to leave us alone?_

"Fine," Zeus stiffly agreed as he began to walk towards us.

"Good…" Thomas took in a small breath before adding, "I hope you know I want you to do more than swear on the river you will keep your word."

_There were more extreme measures than just swearing on the River of Styx?_

"I will do what I have to ensure the safety of my kind as well," Zeus pointed out calmly, "You will also be bound to your words if we do, do that extra measure of Greek promises." The king of the gods looked at me and then focused on Thomas, "I am guessing you want the daughter of Atlas to bridge the promise?"

I looked at Thomas, "Bridge the what?"

Thomas ignored my question, and simply nodded at Zeus' words then.

A dagger then materialized in Zeus' hands; old ancient Greek symbols were carved into the blade and as Zeus brought up his right palm to the tip of the blade and cut into the skin, the carvings lit up with a bright, pristine glow. Zeus then handed the dagger to Thomas; a sense of anticipation crawled into my blood as I saw the carvings on the dagger glow even brighter.

The young son of Kronos didn't even flinch as the blade cut into his palm; there was just a calm and almost satisfying wave of relieve as Thomas saw blood begin to draw out of the fresh cut. "Lilo," Thomas said, "stick your right hand out in front of you."

"If you start making me do the hokey pokey," I grumbled under my breath, "I swear to Rhea, Thomas."

A small smile actually broke on Thomas' face-a genuine smile.

"Thomas," Zeus had his hand with the cut extended out to his mortal half-brother.

Thomas extended his own wounded hand out and grabbed Zeus' hand; I then placed my right hand over theirs. My eyes closed shut when I felt a shocking spur of pain shoot up my body…

I want to say I remember what else happened after that, but all I can really recall was a bright light taking over and a sudden mixture of fatigue and electrocuting pain spreading to every limb.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

A bright light suddenly envelope around Lilo; Thomas and Zeus remained unaffected by whatever it was that just happened.

"They are making the promise forever permanent," My father called out from the side, "Lilo is acting as the bridge to make sure it stays in place."

"Why her," I asked still watching as the light still echoed around Lilo.

"She is probably the only one of the demititans who would be able to handle the amount of pain and still have to promise hold."

I looked at my father, "Pain?"

"This is an old, ancient, and if not forgotten way of how to swear on your word," Hades stated calmly, "Lilo being a daughter of Atlas places her to be a perfect bridge to hold the promise between Zeus and another child of Kronos."

I watched as the light soon faded away from Lilo; her eyes opened slowly as if she trying to regain her ability to see after being blinded by light. She stumbled away from Zeus and Thomas, her hand slowly making its way to her chest-right over her heart. ..Could she really be in that much pain?

I inched away from Hades' throne and took a step closer to see if she would hold herself steady. I saw the son of Hyperion watching Lilo just as carefully as I was.

_Show him up_, my conscience stated as I focused my gaze back on Lilo. _Alright_, I thought back, _I will show him up then._

Without even thinking twice on it, I went towards Lilo and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Nico," Lilo mumbled, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you steady," I replied back as I brought her closer to me. I studied her for a brief second-she looked so out of it, I don't think she even really knew what just happened.

"Nico, I'm really tired…" Lilo whispered.

"Is she hurt anywhere," Thomas asked finally turning his attention to Lilo.

I ignored him as I hooked left arm around her knees and lifted her up. "Rest then," I told her, "I will watch you."

"You're such a jerk, Nico…" Those were the last words she mumbled before she fell fast asleep.

I looked at Hiroshi; a sense of satisfaction came over me when I saw him glare at me intently.

One war might have been over, but I got the feeling different was about to begin.


	34. Stand Still

H**EY! Sorry it took forever for me to update, college and work got the better of me so I had to put writing on hold for a moment. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters-they belong to their rightful owner, Rick Riordan. I only the plot to this particular story series and any OCs you may notice in this series: Lilo, Thomas, Yvonne, Ezra, and Hiroshi. **

**So in this chapter, it may be a little confusing but basically, one character is in a dream like state and two other characters are facing conflicts of their own. Sorry again for the late update. I don't have a Beta so there are a few errors in my writing here and there. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter my reviewing or messaging me and thank you for reading another chapter of _A Titan's Daughter: Clashes and Collisions. Also, _the next chapter and few other chapters afterwards MIGHT have more intimate scenes so expect the rating to go to an 'M' pretty soon. **

* * *

><p>How long will I be dreaming? I know I'm asleep, at least,I hope I am. In the vague distance I can here talking; I recognize the voices I just can't place who they belong to right now. I would like to open my eyes but right now they feel too heavy and I do feel extremely sore and tired still-so I think I will stay asleep.<p>

It is nice here anyways, this cozy little island. I mean, I have no clue where I am at but for a dream-it is crazy detailed.

I heard a voice call me from the outside_. "If you could wake up, that would be great," _it was a male voice.

Hiroshi?-was that his name? I think it was Hiroshi…I can't really remember…too tired to remember right now. Or was it Nico…I remember something about a Nico.

Cold hands from outside of my dream were cupping my face; I could feel them move from one part of my anatomy to another. These cold hands went from holding me by chin to gently intertwining my fingers with theirs.

Which one of them had cold hands-as I tried to remember if it was Hisami or Nicklaus, I let my feet begin to idly dig themselves into the warm sand….Their names are Hisami and Nicklaus, right?

"_I know you can hear me," _The male voice spoke again and his cold hand squeezed tighter as he held onto my own hand,_ "just wake up already- damn it."_

"I can't remember you right now," I sighed and smoothed out my dress before lying down on the sand. I knew it was pointless to try to talk to him; I was dreaming anyways and he was in the realm of reality but I did so anyways. "Are you Nicolaus or Hiromi?"

The male voice didn't answer, but I asked another question anyways, "Do you know how long I've been sleeping for?"

Again, no answer came from the male voice. I wanted to wake up, this island was nice but I needed to wake up. I know I'm dreaming…I really hope I am anyways….I have things to do, I don't remember what but I feel like it is something important.

I felt something soft and yet cold press against my forehead; I felt my heart jump for a quick second.

"_Lilo..." _

Lilo, that's such a nice name. I stretched out in the sand and watched the clouds go by; I couldn't help but wonder what kind of person an individual named 'Lilo' would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I couldn't help but feel mad as Lilo slept so peacefully in her new little room, in the newest cabin in Camp Half-Blood. She'd been knocked out for a week now and it was starting to get on my nerves.

'_You only want her to wake up so you and Hiroshi can official start the bet,'_ a voice in the back of my head spoke out. _'We are NOT going to let this…girl have a hold on us again.'_

I ignored the thought that just ran through my head. Bet or not, it didn't mean I had to be...Okay, fine, I didn't know what it meant what I had to be. All I know is sometimes, I feel like absolute shit if I didn't check up on her at least once while she was like this. Could you blame me if visiting Lilo once resulted me in me checking up on her more than what I had originally plan to visit her?

'_You're such a creep,_' I thought to myself. I can't help it; I couldn't remember the last time I saw Lilo so at ease and relaxed. '_Well, being asleep will make a person look like that.' _

"Lilo," I whispered in her ear, "Wake up." She didn't even stir in her sleep at the sound of my voice. She didn't stir at the sound of anyone's voice, I don't think. A part of me wanted to grab her and shake her awake; another part of me kind of wanted to get a pail of cold water and pour it all over her. I hated this, and even if I wanted her up so the bet could officially start, I also _**wanted**_her… But I knew it was wrong to do anything…I knew she would hate me.

'_If you want_ _**that**_,' a voice in my head stated,_ 'go out and get your fix…Monica from the Apollo cabin is available.'_

_Monica from the Apollo cabin is available to anything with a six pack and a dick_, I thought as I looked at Lilo. She was still sleeping peacefully…I couldn't help but want to stay longer but it would probably be in her best interest if I left. Shadows started to surround me and started to pull me out of Lilo's room; I didn't need to get in trouble with Thomas or Yvonne on top of everything else-if I wanted to see her, shadow traveling to her room would be my best bet. With ease I soon found myself in front of the Apollo cabin, I already knew Monica had nothing planned for the rest of the day so I wasn't worried about being rejected by her.

It was like clockwork really; I didn't even have to knock on the door for it to open and reveal a blonde girl with sparkling green eyes to greet me.

"We have the cabin all to ourselves," Monica's mellifluous voice rang out.

I let myself in, there wasn't much to say honestly and in an hour-maybe an hour and a half-I'd be out of the cabin and off somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshi's POV<strong>

"I don't like you."

The pretty but vapid girl in front of me stood with a shocked expression on her face, "Excuse me-what do you mean you don't like me."

"He means," Ezra quickly chimed in with a smile, "he hates your guts."

I shot her a glare for the side; Ezra was the reason we got into this mess. Though did she notice my glare-no, she didn't and continued on with the petty argument with one of Aphrodite's daughters.

"Hiroshi prefers girls who aren't fake ass bitches," Ezra pressed on.

"Ooh," a boy from the Hephaestus sounded out as soon as those words flew out of Ezra's mouth. I think his name was Leo, Ezra mentioned him a couple times to Thomas, Yvonne and I. I also think Leo is also responsible for getting me into this mess as well. "Damn, Ezra wins this round."

"Please," I spoke firmly, "both of you should just stop talking."

The Aphrodite camper looked up at me and as an act of seduction, pouted her lips at me. Yes, I looked her up and down carefully and slowly. Yes, I can acknowledge how good looking this girl was. No, never in a million years will I touch her.

"What I mean to say," I started off carefully, "is that you're doable, not datable."

The girl's mouth dropped from its seductive pout to a shock gasp; Ezra laughed at this sight. I vaguely heard Leo mumble, "Ain't that the truth."

"Also, when I say a girl is doable I have good reasoning to think that every other guy views her as doable and therefore she will have masses of guys wanting to screw her. I'm just going to go with reason and think that a girl such as yourself would allow masses of males to screw whenever you pleased and how often you pleased." I couldn't help but get a kick of how enraged yet speechless this girl was getting. "Feel free to correct me if I am wrong."

She didn't say anything, but the girl was starting to adopt a confused expression on her face; it was clear she was thinking something along the lines of: "So what does that have to do with anything?"

"I like girls who haven't been marked by different guys who've walked their direction," I looked her up and down. Yes, she was extremely pretty but I did not sense she had a lot else going for her. "Also, you're just not my type."

Her eyes widened and her hands clasped behind her back; like a child would do when they got scolded. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and opened them before starting running off in the other direction.

"Hiroshi," Leo said as he stepped closer to me and Ezra, "I think you made her cry."

"SO," was Ezra's quick reply, "She deserved it-so it is all even now."

I rolled my eyes, "You two sound like elementary students-try to stay out of trouble when it is just you two."

Ezra only smiled at Leo before smiling back me, "No promises."

"Hm." I didn't know exactly what or why Ezra latched so on to Leo but it felt very strange to me. I thought Ezra's into girls-or was that an act? I figured it was none of my business a quick second afterwards-if I spent time trying to figure her out, I would run out of time.

I left the two of them to their own mischief and headed towards the demi-titan's cabin. I figured it was about time I'd visit Lilo.

It had become a part of my routine now to check up on Lilo in the late afternoon; I didn't mind it and if anything I would like to think she didn't mind it too much. I reached out towards her face and brushed a few misplaced strands of hair out of her face; she was starting get a little pale compared to her usual brown tan but otherwise, Lilo still looked healthy.

It scared me how sometimes she hardly ever moved in her sleep; and I would be lying if I didn't suggest we put an oxygen mask on her in this state she was in but-like I said-Lilo looked healthy.

"Why don't you ever talk to her in her sleep," A voice asked me as the door came open.

"Because I feel weird talking to people when they are asleep," I replied back to Thomas.

"Well what if Lilo wants you to talk to her while she is asleep," Thomas asked.

"I highly doubt that she would." I looked at him, "Why are you here, did you need something?"

"Yes," Thomas smiled at me, "I need a sparring partner."

I scoffed at him, "Sorry I am not interested at the moment."

"Oh, that is so funny you think you have a choice." Thomas smiled melted into a smug smirk, "No I am telling you, I need a sparring partner and so you are helping me. So hurry up."

I looked at Lilo, before sighing and obliging to Thomas' command.

"Don't worry," Thomas said, "She will still be there when we're done so don't pout."

"I do not pout."

"Sure you don't Hiroshi," The son of Kronos smirked at me as we walked out of the cabin and out to an area we could spar.

* * *

><p>They say your dreams are bits and pieces of memories and experiences mixed in with fears only your subconscious is aware about. I can't qualify or disregard that at the moment, but all I can really put together is I am in this weird surreal station between my own dreams and a reality.<p>

_Maybe_, I thought as I continues to lie idly in the warm sand, _my body is still resting from the pain._ That's also another thing I remember, besides the male voices, I remember excruciating pain consuming my body before falling into this deep sleep.

_How about we try to explore_, a voice in the back of my mind quipped up, _and see if there is anything special about this place?_

Without a second thought, I finally got off of my back and started walking towards the center of the island. It was condense with jungle trees and a lot of exotic flower types, the ones a person would see if they were vacationing in an area with a warmer climate. If dreams were based off of memories and experiences, did this mean that I have been to a lot of places that were more island or jungle like?

I walked deeper into the center of the island and slowly, an uneasy feeling starting to sneak up on me, the scene still looked safe; the sun of this weird dream state I was in was still out but a sudden wave of uneasy would not let me go.

_Just keep walking_, I thought, _nothing can get you if you keep on walking._

I couldn't help but think that was a lie; if something was going to get me, it was going to get me. Regardless of how fast or constantly I kept a pace. The sounds of a running stream broke me out of my thoughts and brought my attention to a little river a few feet in front of me.

"That wasn't there before…" I mumbled as I walked closer to the little river.

_You're still dreaming_, I had to remind myself of that as I stepped closer to the water…_you're really just dreaming._

I sat by the river and put my feet in the water; it was calming and nice at first but gradually I felt compelled to lower my body into the river water.

_Don't look down at the water_, my conscious warned me. But naturally, I did the opposite of what I was told. Immediately my gaze went to looking down at the water I was wading in and I could say firmly, it was a bad idea.

Two pairs of eyes were looking directly at me from the water. One set of the eyes were a cool yet almost black as they gazed up at me. The second set of eyes was a soft honey colored brown shade. Slowly the eyes began to form human outlines, soon after facial features, and finally they almost seemed recognizable. They were boys-or to be more correct young men.

If I could, I would have wanted to look at both of these young men longer but they didn't seem to like me wading in the water so much. Before I could even react, they both grabbed my hands and with all their might dragged me down under the water with them.

_Stop_, I screamed in my mind as tried to break free from their hold. I kicked with no intended target and I threw my body weight around aimlessly, but I couldn't break free from their hold.

I felt my heart begin to slow down as they took me deeper into the river…my lungs began to ache and my body felt so weak as it floated with the water…I wasn't too sure I was dreaming anymore…My eyes widened as a small burst of energy went through my body as I tried to fight off the idea of dying.

* * *

><p>"NO!" I screamed as I felt my body violently sit up. I was gasping for air as I tried to calm myself down; my heart was suddenly pounding against my chest as if it was trying to break out; my brain felt as if it went through the process of being deep fried as I tried to process my last memory.<p>

I tried to slow my breathing down by taking in deeper breaths of air and releasing them out; my memories came by piece by broken piece as I tried to make sense of it all.

"Shit," I mumbled as everything started to fall into place. "Oh please no," I groaned as I became aware of my surroundings.

It was hopeless, my suspicions of where I was confirmed itself when I sensed a certain person shadow travel to the edge of my bed.

"Damn it all." I mumbled as the son of Hades just looked at me with a cross expression of relief and surprise.

_Looks like you've come to another stand still Lilo_, I thought as I tried to find something to say to the young man who only drew closer to me.

I said nothing as he sat right on the side of my bed, his body twisted so he could look at me. The son of Hades had a hungry look in his eyes; there was a lustful and hungry look in his eyes-a look that a wolf would give before tracking down a prey.

_I don't think this a stand still_, I thought nervously as Nico leaned in towards me, _I think this is something else. _


	35. Tension

**I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, they belong to their rightful owner. I only own Lilo, the plot to this story and any other OCs you may recognize throughout the story. I don't have a Beta-reader so there are some errors here and there and I will TRY to go back and fix it if I have the time. I also will work on trying to update regularly for the sake of you guys, my loyal readers. (No promises though.)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Please, review or PM me-I want to know what you gives think about the changes and development of not only Lilo but the other character as the story goes on. Also, the rating might change to M very soon.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Half-Blood: 3rd POV<strong>

Nico leaned his face in closer towards the daughter of Atlas; he had a hand place on the left side of her face so she couldn't turn away from him as he tried to place a kiss on her lips.

"Nico," Lilo whispered out, "No." Her mind darted back to when Nico was healing from the injury Yvonne had dealt out to him with an arrow-to the night she told Nico to stop reaching out for her.

"Why," Nico asked, "Why fight it?" He pressed his forehead against hers and brought his hand away from the side of her face to her fingertips. He was trying his hardest to be gentle with Lilo as he intertwined their fingers together; but Lilo's lack of reactions towards Nico was driving him up a wall, he was close to thinking that being a little bit more forward with his actions would get _something _out of her.

"We're not doing this again," Lilo tried her best to keep her voice firm, but there was a shakiness in her voice as she said it. _What_, she thought, _why am I not sure of this anymore?_

"We don't need to put a title on it," Nico whispered softly, "Do you want to start over?" _Psh_, a voice in Nico's head went off, _start over with her-really? You think this will go over well; you're trying to win a bet not win back a relationship. _

"No," Lilo tried to make sense of Nico being so sweet to her out of nowhere-why was he even visiting her like he actually cared? Nico Di Angelo, _**her**_ Nico Di Angelo, was an ass who did have his good moments but never could he be this willing to accommodate her. "What are you up to Nico?" Lilo tried to push him away but Nico didn't budge from her, "What is this?"

Nico tightened his hold on her hand and with all his might and control; he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead instead of her lips. "I think whatever this is," He stated, "the tension between you and I, still needs to be worked out."

"There is nothing for us to work out," Lilo tried to her best shrug the kiss he placed on her forehead off as nothing, "We have no tension either."

A smirk came to the boy's lips; Nico saw she had unintentionally given him an opportunity to show her his definition of the tension between them.

"Oh," Nico drew closer to the girl, "you really think there is no tension?"

"None," Lilo replied back quickly. Before Lilo could say anything, Nico had grabbed her face and finally placed his lips to hers. The twist of it all: Lilo didn't fight him off one bit.

_Push him off_, her conscious screamed in her head, _what if someone walks in! _She didn't push Nico off of her and she did react finally. Lilo returned his kiss and she returned with as much energy Nico was putting in. The son of Hades was doing his best to not get too lost or heated in what going on-she reacted; he could have her if he wanted…And he did want her.

Nico's hands were all over Lilo, playing with her hair or gently caressing the curves of her body and running along her back. Lilo's hands stayed locked around the young man's neck.

_Wait,_ Nico stopped in the middle of the kiss and backed away from Lilo, he sensed something coming.

"I'll catch you later Lilo," Nico whispered quietly as he quickly placed a light kiss not on Lilo's lips but the nape of her neck before he bit down on it slightly. A small gasp escaped Lilo's mouth and against her skin, she felt the son of Hades smirk at her reaction. Not that she honestly minded the only coherent thought going through her mind was: _Damn._ Before any other words or actions could be explained, Nico shadow traveled out of Lilo's room. Leaving her flustered, uncomfortable and at a loss for words.

The door to her bed room swung open violently and there at her door way stood Hiroshi.

_Oh no_, Lilo thought as she recognized a certain look in the son of Hyperion's eyes. Hiroshi had the same hungry look in his eyes that Nico had…and that made her even more nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshi's POV<strong>

"Hiroshi," Lilo's voice called out. It was coarse and weak but my ears picked up on her quiet call. I looked directly at her; it was weird almost seeing her awake and conscious finally, after she had been asleep for so long. Her hair was a mess and she looked out of breath and flustered, and all in the same instance, she looked scared.

_Of me_, I wondered as I got closer to her, _would she be scared of me? _I probably smelled, especially since I had just finished sparring with Thomas but I couldn't help it. "Hello there," I didn't know what to say, "nice to see your eyes are open."

I had no idea what I was really saying but I'm sure I just sounded like an idiot. _At this rate, I'm definitely not going to win the bet. _

Lilo only nodded; she wasn't making any direct eye contact with me. I don't know what I'd even do if she did look at me-I've wanted her to wake up for a few weeks and now that she is-I have no idea what to do with her…well, no that's a lie, I have a lot of ideas as to what I would do with her…

"Did you finish sparring," Lilo asked.

"Huh," I was broken out of my thoughts by her voice once more, "Yeah, I was sparring with Thomas not too long ago."

Lilo nodded, "That's nice…where is Thomas now?"

"I don't know." _Quite frankly, I also don't care._

Lilo looked at me, her hazel brown eyes locked in with mine and still they held an expression that had a sense of nervousness to them but as my gaze traveled through the rest of her face, she had a small but awkward smile on her lips as she looked at me.

"Are you tired still," I asked as I was slowly trying to piece Lilo's strange behavior, "Are you still recovering from what happened?"

A strained chuckle clumsily flowed out of her mouth, "It's been an eventful few minutes for me since I've been awake so I'm kind of out of it still."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still processing a lot of things," Lilo stated quietly, "But I'm sure it is nothing."

"Hm, okay then," I decided to take that as a hint for her wanting me to give her space but at the back of my mind I knew she was lying about something. "I'll give you some time to rest and I'll let the others know you're awake-."

She cut me off before I could finish the rest of my sentence. "Thank you Hiroshi," This time when a smile graced her lips, it was a genuine and sincere one. The only reason why it seemed tired was because she probably was still tired herself.

"You know," I said as I headed out her bed room door, "You don't need to lie to me-but since you're tired, I'll let it slide this time."

A look of absolute confusion painted across her face.

"I hate liars," I told her as I looked at her one last time before I exited the room, "Just remember that for future references."

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

I couldn't step into the nearest shower room any sooner than when Hiroshi finally left the room. My head was hurting as I tried to piece together what happened between Nico and me a few moments ago. The warm water helped soothe my head, but it didn't wash away the heavy sense of disgust I found with myself.

Nico's scent still haunted me; even his touch seemed to be imprinted onto my body and it felt like no matter how hard I tried to rinse of scrub the memory of him off of my skin-the impression he left was not going to leave. _All we even did_, I thought trying to get a grip over myself, _was kiss. How disgusted am I going to feel afterwards if he ever takes it further?_

My train of thought halted to a violent stop. _No,_ I added on, _I can stop him from going any further; I don't have to do anything I don't want to do…I just need to figure out what the hell is going on._

The short encounter with Nico did leave me wanting more-and that frustrated me beyond belief. Though as soon as the encounter with Nico ended, an even shorter encounter with Hiroshi took place and Hiroshi just flat out pissed me off me.

I mean, I can agree with him, he has every right to hate liars for whatever obvious reason. Most people do hate liars-here's thing though-I _wasn't_ lying to him! Besides, I don't have to explain myself to him!

Anger started to inch through every part of my body as I tried to decipher Hiroshi's cold attitude towards me but I couldn't come up with a valid reason as to why he would act the way he did.

_Whatever,_ I thought as I turned the shower knobs off and stepped out; _I have no reason to explain myself to him so his attitude is his deal-not mine. _I securely wrapped myself up with a towel and headed out towards my room.

"Well, hello there sexy," A playful voice greeted warmly as soon as I stepped into my room.

"Do we have a hot date tonight," Another voice asked, "Who we getting cleaned up for?"

A smile broke onto my face as soon as I them; the daughter of Leto and the daughter of Prometheus sitting so comfortably on my bed. "It's nice to finally see you two."

Yvonne smiled, "Same to you-for a minute we were worried you wouldn't wake up at all."

"Except me," Ezra quipped up quickly, "I knew you would wake up-they didn't believe me though."

I looked carefully at Ezra and noticed something seemed different about her but left it alone since I couldn't pin point what about her was different. I shrugged it off, "So, how long have we been in Camp Half-Blood for?"

"About two weeks or so," Yvonne replied. "It's been uneventful, no angry demigods complaining about our presence just yet." There was a pause before Yvonne turned to Ezra and gave her a weary look, "Well, except the demigods our lovely little Ezra managed to annoy. Other than that, it has been uneventful."

I fought back a chuckle, obviously Yvonne wasn't happy with the daughter of Prometheus for whatever reason-so instead I just nodded at her words. Ezra smiled wholehearted and just winked at me at the mention of demigods who she managed to annoy. With Ezra, sometimes it's best to just leave her to do her own thing.

"Anyways," Yvonne said getting up from the bed and gently nudging Ezra as she did so, "get dressed and meet up Thomas please. He would like to talk with you." She pointed to the dresser on the left hand side of the room, "There should be some clothes in there for you, so just hurry alright?"

I nodded as Ezra and Yvonne walked out of my room; I should have asked where Thomas would be but I figured he was lounging somewhere in the cabin so I didn't bother with it. I settled with wearing a black V-neck t-shirt and a faded pair of shorts before I went to go talk with Thomas.

_Hopefully,_ I thought as I padded through the cabin looking for him, _he won't have any bad news_.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

Lilo found her demi-titan of a cousin lounging in front of their cabin; sitting peacefully on the steps with a satisfied expression on his face. Quietly, she walked over, took a sit next to him, and waited for him to start the conversation.

"Ducky," Thomas started out as he turned to look at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Lilo responded, "A little tired but alright."

"You've been asleep for two weeks, you should not be tired at all," The son of Kronos stated with a grin, but his grin faltered a few moments after. He sighed as he remembered that he had been the one to volunteer Lilo up to be the bridge to hold the promise between the demi-titans and the Olympians. "I'm sorry I had to put you through that…I didn't think it would take such a toll on your body."

"I don't remember much of the pain." Lilo stopped and tried to remember exactly what happened in that moment before she continued speaking. "Yeah," She went on, "I remember there being pain involved, but I don't remember how bad it was."

"I'm sorry," The British man went on. "I should have better prepared you for that instead of making you draft up war strategies upon war strategies."

A small flame of irritation burst through the daughter of Atlas but she kept her temper, "Yes-you should have because then that way I wouldn't have wasted so much time and effort on making strategies we wouldn't even use."

The son of Kronos laughed whole heartedly at Lilo's words before a comfortable silence fell between the two cousins; they casually watched as a few demigods walked to and from cabins and to and from activities.

Lilo sighed, "So what happens now?"

"For now," Thomas went on, "We allow ourselves to bask in the glory of a peaceful win. We're all alive in this outcome of my actions-_**finally**_," he laughed, "_**finally**_, I picked the right moves and actions that allowed us to still be alive."

A small frown came to Lilo's face; she didn't want to imagine the stress and heart break Thomas put himself through with traveling back in time just to make sure all the demi-titans had a future. It was too much pain to bear-even if she were to just think about it.

"So no more tensions between us and them," Lilo's head titled to the general area where most of the demigods' cabins were.

"No more tensions between us and them, Ducky." Thomas stated as a coy smile started to form on his handsome face, "though you might want to watch out for the tension between you and the son of Hades."

Lilo's hazel brown eyes went wide; Thomas laughed, "You know, him and Hiroshi aren't too fond of each other."

"I'm not too fond of you right now," Lilo snapped, "but I'm sure you already know that."

"I find it rather entertaining, this situation you managed to land yourself in." Thomas kept on talking as if Lilo's jab at him didn't even happen, "It could be very humorous to not only me now, but to you in the future as well, possibly."

"I doubt it," Lilo huffed in annoyance.

"I would be extremely careful though, Lilo," Thomas' voice took a serious tone, "Playing with the affections of two powerful sons of legendary Greek entities will not go over well."

A small part of Lilo panicked because in the back of her mind, she knew Thomas was right. His warning came a little too late though; Lilo did consider Thomas advice, she just truly didn't know if she was the player or the one being played just yet.

Already tension was rising from Nico's and Hiroshi's corners as whatever was happening was beginning to unfold and either way, it was directed at her.


	36. Vivid Dreams

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or anything related to them; they all belong to their rightful owners. I only own Lilo, this story line for this series, and any other OCs you might have noticed. I do not have a BETA-reader so there are errors here and there in my writing, I will TRY to come back and fix it if I can.**

**So warning: there is a brief sexual scene in this chapter. Just throwing that out there and I have decided that there will be more chapters with sexual scenes later to come-meaning the rating has changed. The larger chunks of words in italics in this chapter just show or represent that the character is dreaming. While the short string of words that are in italics are just thoughts of the character-but I'm sure you guys knew that. ANYWAYS, please review or PM me to let me know what you think of this chapter-and your reviews mean so much to me.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck," Lilo whispered under her breath as the son of Hyperion's body towered right above hers; his lips skillfully and carefully kissing on the crook of her neck. <em>

"_Yeah," Hiroshi whispered between kisses as his lips found their way to her ear, "Do you want to, babe?" Already, the son of Hyperion had her stripped down to her undergarments and so close to being exposed while he still had a layer of fitted jeans and his boxers to lose. Lilo just bit her lip as the young man ran his hands up and down the curves of her body; but stopping to firmly grab her ass, appreciating the toned muscle with both his hands before running his hands up Lilo's body. Hiroshi's hands made their way to her wrists and as he continued to place kisses on her neck, he moved Lilo's arms above her head and pinned her there with one hand and used his free hand to feel every inch of Lilo._

_The daughter of Atlas bit her lip carefully so she could stop herself from letting out a moan; or worse, from saying his name out of pleasure. _

"_**Babe**__," Hiroshi called out gently, knowing fully well that it was driving Lilo crazy every time he called her that, "Come on…let me..." His free hand traveled down between Lilo's legs; a thin layer of fabric separated his hand from touching her exactly how he wanted to. "Or," Hiroshi went on, his voice deep and smooth, "am I going to have to make you beg?" As soon as those words left his mouth, Hiroshi cupped her sex and began to gently rub it through the fabric. "I guess I'll make you beg then, babe..."_

* * *

><p>"<strong>AHHHHHHH<strong>," Lilo shot up from her bed screaming bloody murder, her blankets securely wrapped around her as she wasn't too sure if she was fully clothed or not. Her eyes circled around her room and to her bed; there was no evidence present that she had slept with or had a night of intimate activities with the son of Hyperion.

"Lilo," A familiar voice called out, "What's wrong?"

_Of course_, Lilo thought grabbing the closest thing to her and positioning her arm to launch it at the young man, _of course he would be the first one to get to me! _With all the energy she could muster up, Lilo threw one of her pillows at Hiroshi's head. "Get out," Lilo warned him, "Go!"

The pillow made a satisfying smacking sound as it came into contact with the Japanese demi-titan's face; much to Lilo's relief, last thing she wanted was Hiroshi to see her face and wonder why she looked so flustered in the middle of the night.

But then again, why he was up around the same time as her slipped from her mind to wonder. If only she knew what Hiroshi was dreaming of that caused him to wake up around the same time. Fact of the matter is, Lilo didn't have a slightest clue as to what Hiroshi was dreaming and soon nestled back into her bed. Her dream had gotten the best of her but she thought the best way to push it out of her mind was to sleep and have a different dream of sort. Rhea, Lilo could not have been more wrong.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're so damn…Ugh, I can't even find the words," Hiroshi whispered as he leaned in to kiss the young lady lying with him. The two demi-titans were tangled to each other by their bodies and were contently held together with the blankets that covered them. It was amazing if they even knew or remember how clothing felt against their skin at this point. <em>

_Lilo didn't say anything; she just gave a small smile and kissed the son of Hyperion on the lips. One hand gently caressing his toned biceps while her free hand was tucked underneath the young man's body-Lilo lied on top of Hiroshi rather contentedly. "So," Lilo breathed out, "We're good right, like we're done with-."_

_Before she could finish her sentence, Hiroshi flipped their position to where he was on top and Lilo was on the bottom. "Nope," He replied giving her a coy smirk, "I was hoping for round two."_

"_What," Lilo panicked trying to flip Hiroshi back over so she would be able to escape, but to dismay Hiroshi didn't budge. He silenced his fellow demi-titan with a deep kiss; happy that now she finally reciprocated. His warm hands darted towards her inner thighs; Hiroshi massaged her thigh muscles slowly, know that would give him more space to get between Lilo's legs._

"_Hiro…," Lilo breathed out when he finally pulled away for kissing her, "Stop."_

"_No," Hiroshi mumbled as he began to make a trail of kisses going down towards her cunt; both his hands firmly placed on the curves of her body to press Lilo down. His hold was going to leave defined bruises of a hand print on Lilo's body. "Babe," He called out to her, his warm breath hitting her entrance, "Just let me…" He brought his tongue to her clit and began to tease her with every lick. _

_"Hiro..." Lilo moaned after what felt like two minutes; that moan was it took for him to stop teasing her. He didn't want Lilo to just moan his name anymore; no, Hiroshi wanted to hear her scream it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"NO!" Lilo called out as she caught herself in the middle of trying to jump off of her bed. The daughter of Atlas was sweating as if she had just finished participating in a running marathon; her blanket was tangled around her arms and legs-proof that Lilo was obviously moving rather actively in her sleep.<p>

_No, no, no, __**HELL**__ no_, Lilo repeated in her head as she threw herself into the shower. A mixture of guilt, anger, and confusion built up in the pit of stomach as she let the cold shower take away some of her disgust she had towards her rather _vivid_ dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilo's POV<strong>

_Me and Hiroshi_, I panicked as I stepped out of my cold shower. _Hiroshi and I, no, no way…He would never try anything with me in a million years. _I tried to reason with myself I dried off; remembering the times we had to work together and piecing his attitude towards me a little bit at a time. At the most, Hiroshi seemed to tolerate me exceptionally well. At the worst, Hiroshi seemed indifferent to me. Honestly, I think that would be the best way to describe how Hiroshi and I interact with each other on a regular basis.

I'm sorry but a few instances of being nice to me and inviting me for a night walk doesn't seem like an invitation for a budding romantic fling…I dropped my towel onto the floor as soon as a thought came into my head: _what if that was Hiroshi's attempt to try to be romantic?!_

"Damn it," I whispered as I rushed to put my night clothes back on. If that idiot did like me, then there was really one other person who would not only know how Hiroshi felt towards me but also she would _**tell**_ me. As soon as my clothes were all on, I went on my search for Ezra's room.

The great thing about trying to find Ezra's room is, it's like following a yellow brick road that'll lead to your destination. Just replace the yellow brick road with classical music being played at a decent enough volume-and there-Ezra's room is source of it.

The not so great thing about getting Ezra to open her door to you so late at night is the fact that she is a heavy sleeper. I peaked in, before stepping inside her room-I just wanted to make sure if she had a guest over for the night, I wasn't intruding. For some reason, her room smelt very slightly of a camp fire, or at least, there was a small scent reminded me of fire and warmth. I shrugged it off as I saw Ezra asleep in her bed; I scanned her room once more to make sure she didn't have a nightly guest.

"Ezra," I shook her shoulders as hard I could.

"Hmph," the teenage girl stirred as she snuggled deeper with her pillows and blankets.

"Ezra," I called out again, "wake up."

"No."

I sighed, and shook her once more with all my might, "Ezra!"

The daughter of Prometheus sat up from her bed, her eyes not completely open just yet. "LEO, WHAT?-."

I quickly clamped my hand over Ezra's mouth, "Leo?" I questioned, "Who the hell is Leo?"

Ezra's eyes snapped open and immediately, she was alert, awake, and for some reason she also looked embarrassed. I removed my hand away from Ezra's mouth; she still looked a little flustered but otherwise normal.

"Lilo," Ezra pointed at her alarm clock, "It is two in the morning."

"Ezra," I went on, ignoring her statement, "I need to know something."

The sixteen year old girl simply made room for me on her bed and patted the side, "Talk to me then."

"Alright, well," I cleared my throat and asked her my question, "Does Hiroshi like me?"

A blank look came over her face, "What?"

I repeated it again, "Does Hiroshi like me?"

Ezra looked around her room; as if the answer to my question was posted somewhere on the walls. "Did you seriously wake me up to ask me that question?"

"Yes."

Ezra rolled her eyes at me and snuggled with her blankets and pillow; she grabbed a spare pillow and handed it over to me. "All I am going to say is this," Ezra fought off a yawn, "next time, if you two ever spar any time soon, just pay attention to how he looks at you."

"Tsk," I scoffed as I laid my pillow down next to hers and got comfortable, "If he has an intense look in his eyes as we spar, it's because he doesn't want to lose."

A devilish grin broke on the corner of Ezra's lips, "Well that intense look he gives when you spar, to me," she clarified, "looks like he is mentally undressing you in his mind."

"Ezra," I warned her-I didn't find that amusing-especially not after the two sex dreams I had. I certainly wasn't going to tell her about that since she just made that comment.

"Fine," The daughter of Prometheus sighed, "I can neither confirm nor deny he likes you, but I can say that from an outsiders' point of view, Hiroshi does seem nicer to you than he is with most people."

There was a few short seconds of silence when those words flew out of her. I did my best not feel irritated with Ezra seeing as I woke her up at such a bad time. "That really doesn't help me out," I sighed, "Hiroshi is a prick to most people." Rhea, knows I didn't keep track of how much he liked or disliked people just by if it seemed like he treated with negative four percent more kindness he did compared to a majority of people he was indifferent to. "But thank you Ezra."

Ezra smiled at me and nodded.

"So," I decided to ask another question, "Who is Leo?" I did my best to not point out the obvious blush that rose to Ezra's cheeks.

"If I tell you," Ezra whispered, "Will you promise not to Yvonne or Thomas?"

It made me smile at how she feared Yvonne and Thomas-the two most parent like people in our little demi-titan group to scold her for whatever connection she had with some guy, but I didn't say anything along those lines out loud.

I simply nodded and I settled more into Ezra's bed and as she told who Leo was; we both fell asleep sometime between Ezra explain how she met Leo and how she came to some sort of self-realization because of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshi's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning, feeling _tense_r than usual in _one_ certain area of my anatomy; I took a cold shower to help take away to annoying feeling.

I'm not going to complain though, the two dreams were vivid and, and still not complaining, it allowed me to have the best sleep I've had in a while. I just wish the dreams didn't end so quickly-cutting off right before it got to a better part.

The first dream ended because I actually heard Lilo screaming, and automatically, it snapped me into being conscious. I felt a little silly charging straight into Lilo's room when I heard her scream; but I think it was only because for whatever reason, she looked flustered herself.

As for the second dream; it was going great until the Lilo in the dream flat out disappeared out from under my grips on her. I felt frustration trying to get the best of me; even as I stood underneath the shower head as cold water came down; I tried to push the two dreams out of my head.

_What if you lose to Nico on the bet_, a voice echoed out in my head, _he's probably already tried to make a move on her, you know?_

I didn't like the imagery that came into mind; I felt sick to my stomach at just the idea of Nico and Lilo even holding hands. _It's just a bet_, I reminded myself as I turned the shower off, _you're just in to win a bet._

With all my might and shreds of self-control, I did my best to force out the vivid dreams as if they never happened.


End file.
